


Cozy Girls

by GayLolis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Depression, Drama, Eating, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Lactation, Lolicon, Nonsense, Slice of Life, Surreal, Yuri, comfy, not much sex, sleeping, the lolis are legal btw, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 68,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLolis/pseuds/GayLolis
Summary: The story of a gay futa loli who's tired of everything, and just want to relax forever.Just a simple story 'bout cute girls relaxing and being really gay with each other.Can be weird / nonsensical + might be pretty dark at times.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Loli has a cold

I can say that so far, my life had been mediocre. At one point, I screwed up big time, which caused my parents to lose hope.

Ever since that time, many doors of opportunity had closed on me.

...but now, it doesn't really matter anymore.

I'm just a lazy loli that's spoiled by cute girls. 

I'm so happy that my penis is big.

==

I wanted to eat lots of meat, even though I had a cold. 

In my room, the air conditioner's blazing at moderate speeds. I cuddled against my body pillow. The bed was big enough to roll around all I want.

There were birds chirping at the distance, and the soft sound of grasses blowing. The morning sunlight permeated the blinds, painting a serene sight before me.

I noticed my hard-on. It made a large tent on my blanket. When I took a look, my pants almost burst apart. Thank goodness it was elastic.

My hands were so small and my arms were so thin, but my penis was meaty and thick—I couldn't even wrap my fingers around my cock. 

Beneath my shaft, there's also a wet slit. When I traced my tiny fingers to it, I felt really good. My penis also leaked a transparent liquid, bit by bit. 

Glancing at my chest, it was rather flat—but I noticed a wet stain on my chest area. Taking it off, there's white stuff coming from my nipples...

Uuu...why? Even though I'm a flat loli.

The amount wasn't even little. When I squeezed my small breasts, it kept pouring like crazy. The taste was nice and refreshing—it's like milk tea.

...but I stopped before it overflowed enough, it started to drench the bedcover. I reached for tissues and wiped my nipples clean.

It's hard to calm down, especially when I stared at my reflection. The loli stared at me, with a deeply flushed face. She was really cute—with her waist-length black hair and crimson eyes; her skin's so white and soft and her deadpan face totally melted my heart.

"Nn..."

When I let out my voice, her seductive thin lips moved—a deep voice that belonged to a young girl echoed in the room.

It sounded like those in her twenties, but it strangely suited her loli appearance. It's kind of a gap moe.

Her shirt was rolled up and milk still dribbled down her nipple.

What's most apparent was the thick cock dangling between her legs.

My body's so lewd...but I love it so much. It'd be perfect if I could share my lewdness with cute girls.

My breathing's heavy, and probably because of the cold, I felt my head getting rather hot.

"Achoo!"

At this point, this lewd visage's covered up by snots.

I wiped the mirror and felt a bit of shiver from the cold air. Turning off the air conditioner, I went for a bit of a warm bath.

Dipping my body on the tub, I tried my hardest to not fondle myself, especially when I lathered the soap.

It's quite refreshing but my body still felt funny. I wobbled a bit, as I took a step.

There was a cold medicine on the dining table, but it's best taken after meals. 

...and right beside, was my favorite food—fried rice, covered by a plastic tray.

There's also a folded note:

[P.S: Get well soon!

From Mom (Actually, just call me Mitsun)]

Reading it brought warmth to my heart. 

Mom...I love you so much. You're not my real mother, yet you care about me—it made me shed a tear.

The fried rice wasn't anything special. It's just the usual one, with scrambled eggs and ground beef. There were also slices of vegetables like carrot and broccoli. 

Slices of tomatoes were placed in a small plate, and a cup of green tea—it's already chilled by now.

When it came to fried rice, it just didn't feel right without soy sauce. There's a bottle on the dining table, in which I poured all over and mixed it up, so the bottom and top parts had soy sauce. 

Adding a bit of fried garlic and beef floss from the plastic containers, I began to dig in.

Mmm...it's really nice! The rice had enough saltiness to give my mouth a happy jolt. The eggs were so fluffy and when I munched it, there's a thick liquid that's tasty like cheese. The ground beef was crunchy and sweet, and the vegetables felt so fresh and enervating.

I did cough a bit due to my cold, and the base of my throat had unpleasant mucus, but eating the fresh tomatoes alleviated it a bit. The tomatoes had a bit of salt dipped in, which accentuated the taste. 

When I was younger--even though I'm a loli—I didn't like tomatoes that much. Mom's cooking really brought a new light to my palate.

Lastly, there was the tea, which washed away all the sticky mucus away. My throat felt so fresh—the tea must have that menthol thing in its contents.

The medicine was a liquid treat. I think you need to drink it all in one go, and wash the rest with a warm liquid. 

I boiled myself a cup of warm water and ripped the medicine packs. From the ripped part, the contents flowed towards my throat—a strong minty sensation coursed through me.

It's like all the coughing subsided and my nose didn't snot as much. Downing the warm water, it didn't feel as hot.

Nevertheless, I still blew my nose a few times; my snot covered the tissue. Yet, I felt so much better.

Yesterday, it's like I was going to die, when I was walking under the sun. Today, I still didn't feel confident, I could go outside. 

Looking at the clock, it was still morning. I reminded myself, that I no longer have to work or go to school.

I'm a free loli.

It's a good thing, actually. I was really exhausted, and I just want to relax forever.

Not having to bother about everything, and just live in my cozy pace.

"Cough..."

...but my body wasn't fully healed.

It's better to just lay in my bed for a bit more and wait for Mom to come back.


	2. Loli played games before sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is kinda slow-paced.
> 
> The referenced PC game is Team Fortress 2, but I haven't played that in a long time so I may get the details wrong.

A lot of medicines were taken after meals and some of them would cause drowsiness.

...and going to bed right after eating was bad.

It literally forces you to stay up, before the meal's properly digested. It's alright, I guess. I wasn't all that sleepy.

I went to my room and booted up my PC. 

Unlike my past life, it instantly booted to the start menu within a few seconds. 

There were no crackling noises from the power supply since I was too lazy to change it. 

The PC itself was different. The tower had a crimson sheen and the sides weren't open. There's no annoying green light from the heatsink as well. 

The same sheen applied to the keyboard and gaming mouse. 

Despite my smaller hands, I had no problem typing. 

The mouse was a lot smaller than the ones I had—it perfectly fits my hands—it's so comfy.

I clicked on the three side buttons and the lights would change colors. It was for double-click or triple-click if I remembered correctly. 

I typed my usual password, and it went in! The desktop layout and icons were the same, but when I checked the System specs, it had a whopping 10/10 rating!

The hard disk's capacity's also many times bigger, while the originally used space stayed the same. I never thought I'd see Exabyte as the free space instead of Terabyte.

I kinda left two partitions—one for OS install and virtual memory—others for the rest.

While I was excited, I almost sneezed—damn, I really need to rest. Just a bit more, after I farted or needed to poop—it's cool.

Checking the drive, there were no fragmented files at all. It's also amazing how the virus scan was done in a blink. 

The results were green.

When I opened the browser, the highlights, bookmarks, and internet history's still left intact. I tried visiting my accounts and I kept them all. Even ones that I was locked out from, I could access without getting through the annoying Guard thing.

What amazes me—the sites instantly opened, as I went by. 

When I tried watching videos, the bars also went full straight away. 

I wonder if I could finally experience lag-free online gaming? It's a bit scary since the sites couldn't measure my internet speed or ping at all. They couldn't even know my location.

...but in a way, it was reassuring. I don't think I want someone to know where I was, especially since I'm a loli.

From the client, I restarted my game, from my once-locked account. I was finally reunited with my weapons, taunts, and cosmetic items. 

Still, the game's popularity kinda dropped, since they introduced the Casual mode. You can't really play the maps you want, and the unofficial servers were filled with uber-skilled people.

I was more of a casual player and I quit since my connection's incredibly shit, it had the connection error message every several minutes.

Back when I was at college, the connection's kinda good. A lot of servers were up as well. 

While I didn't like PvP due to my shit skills, I enjoyed playing the co-op mode where you defeat waves of robots. Especially ones with infinite money, so I could just fuck around however I want.

My favorite thing to do is to play Engineer and build the teleporter facing a pit, and I'd laugh when someone actually fell for it. I'd also like to just let my sentry gun do all the work, where I just pull that taunt where I'd be sitting down, lazily drinking beer.

Let's see if any of these were present. 

I set the number of maximum players to 10 and clicked 'search'.

Hmm...it was strange, all of the servers had one digit ping.

There's a particularly interesting server, set in my favorite map, the Coal Town. It was my first map when I started playing.

The cheat mode's also enabled. Which means I could just go to the particular spot beneath the map and build my sentry gun there. 

Unsurprisingly, the server was empty. As I logged in, the bar was filled in a blink—and the usual screen came.

I picked the Engineer and opened the console. 

Since I forgot the codes, I went to the game's wiki. 

With that, I maxed my money and all the upgrades. Using no-clip, I went to the spot beneath the map and built my sentry gun. It's right before the main gate, where the robots spawned.

Beneath the map, no robots could attack the sentry gun. Even the Spy robots couldn't use the teleporter to get where I was.

I added the permanent mini-crit buff from the console since the sentry gun couldn't crit. There's also a disposable mini-sentry I got from the upgrade, so that makes two.

Since I was the only player, I toggled 'ready' and the entire wave started.

The first wave was easy-peasy. They're all died from the sentry gun.

The second wave's still the same, but midway, there's someone who joined and rushed straight into the robots—got himself instantly killed.

The third wave's a bit tricky since they had a tank. I used the crit shotgun, that gave me 35 crits when I destroyed my sentry. I also rebuilt mine before the wave started.

I used the Wrangler that gave manual aiming and doubled fire-rate. I focus-fired on the tank and disabled the manual aim as it got close. With the speed boost upgrade, my wrench swings quickly refilled the ammo and I switched to my shotgun.

When the tank's right below, I unloaded all 35 shots and chipped the rest with the Wrangler. Using the console buffs, the shotgun ammo was infinite so there's no need for reloading.

Nobody joined this time either.

Oh yeah, there's the Spy bots during the Tank round, but it's not required to kill them to finish the wave. As I was under the map, they would just stand there in front of my spawn. like a defect.

Right after the third wave ended, two guys joined the server. They used weird console commands to spam props all over the map, and make their bodies gigantic. 

...and as the waves started, they just ignored it and kept spamming.

Eventually, the server crashed, before I could even start the sixth wave, which was the final one.

Well...that was a bit—as expected from my favorite game. 

I eventually just did the map alone with the 'create server' feature. 

At the sixth wave, my sentry gun's pretty much just sitting there. I was flying across the map with infinite crit shotgun spams.

That was fun.

To spend the rest of the time, I opened my Android emulator to play my favorite gacha game—did my dailies and some auto farming. On the side, I watched funny exploits videos of that PC game.

I checked my emulator from time to time, to see if it would crash. It's running so smooth at 120 fps, even if I set the number of processors to 69, it wasn't even 1% of the total load. 

At this rate, I might get banned 'cuz I farmed way too fast. So I changed it to the usual 60 fps and restarted the game.

After all, the game disproves the use of emulators. Although it wasn't banned, you'd probably get a warning if you mention the emulator on the official forums.

Still, I don't think such grinding games were suitable for phones at all. It's actually a good way to break it.

Maybe they were secretly funded by phone companies so people would switch faster? Could or couldn't be—there's just so many whales on this game, myself included. 

I did spend a good sum recently, I only did so once though.

Even if people say the game was dead, the number of active whales proved it wrong. 

Since I didn't have any job, how should I get the money? 

In this world, Mom was taking care of me, even though I didn't work. 

It's undeserving to ask for pocket money. I wasn't as shameless to ask some, just because I'm a cute loli.

...but I was too lazy to work.

Just in case, I logged in to my E-Bank account.

There was so much money—I wasn't sure if it's real anymore. The numbers kept lining up and ending with several dots.

I really had nothing I wanted to buy right now; all the sense of relief made me wanna poop.

Finishing my business, I gargled on the mouthwash and went to bed.

Doors shut and locked, but I pulled in the key, in case Mom went home. With the comfy air conditioner, I quickly drifted to sleep.


	3. Lolicon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the start, it's not meant to be a realistic story.
> 
> Expect that, aside from the MC, every other girl would have a surreal, nonsense personality. Not saying that the MC was normal in the slightest.
> 
> I actually didn't care about writing an actual human interaction, just ones I'm interested with. 
> 
> So it'd feel more like an absurd anime.

What kind of sleep would I prefer? I wanted to be surrounded by fluffy pillows, of course. So, when I extended my arms and feet, there'd be comfiness everywhere. 

Accompanied by the sound of falling rain or crackling fireplace, and the gentle breeze of the air conditioner. Beneath a dim light that gave a sense of cradling warmth, and the scent that lets me relax.

From the distance, I could hear the soothing Jazz music. The saxophone blew a slow tune, with the acoustic bass, that made my mind drift to la-la-land.

Alternatively, I could just sleep like usual, with only the air conditioner and my dirty thoughts.

I'd like to imagine a succubus talking to me, ready to devour this loli. I especially like if she had big boobs and lots of milk. It made me sleep easily enough and since that time, I kept having vivid dreams. 

Most of them felt like entertainment, and I was too lazy to write them down. Despite that, only a few of them were lewd. Most of it was me being stuck in quite weird situations, which I thought was normal.

I think, my most recent one involves me moving in with someone, but since I respected my privacy, I made a separate dimension that I use to masturbate.

That aside, I was wondering if it's okay to turn on the air conditioner. Maybe it's better to sweat a lot when I had a cold. Alas, I was too lazy to get up and drowsiness already took a toll.

It's already noon and the sun hung high. I was in my room, shrouded by thick curtains. Hugging my big pillow and lying sideways, I quickly drifted to slumber. 

When I woke up, I felt a warm and wet sensation on my forehead. My entire body's recently wet as well. The air conditioner's turned off, and evening seems to just have started.

My cold's a lot better. After just an afternoon nap, I barely coughed or sneezed anymore. 

I noticed some noises coming from the dining hall, but I was too lazy to get up. While the door was open, I couldn't see who's out there.

Hmm...I seem to wear a completely different set of cloth. It was a frilly skirt and a shirt with a cute bear picture. The color schemes would fit perfectly on a little girl.

When I realized this, it made me a bit embarrassed. I didn't really wear clothes like these at all. It made me overly self-conscious that I'm a girl, and I'm not into it.

Even if I said that--my penis was hard. It poked through my skirt, lifting over the frills. It died down quick since the smell from the kitchen made me hungry.

...but first, I'd change to my favorite clothes: the NEET-style sweatshirt.

When I shut my door, I heard a warm voice calling out:

"Ah, Mirai-chan! You're finally awake—how's your cold?"

It made me a bit nervous, so I didn't reply. Instead, I went through my list of clothes in the usual container and cupboard.

"No..."

Why there were only cute and lewd clothes around? Moreover, what's with this kinky babydoll? 

There's so much lewd lingerie in here. The more I browsed it, the harder my penis became.

"Umm...are you okay, Mirai-chan?"

...and the door opened, when I was about to throw a lace bra to the floor—my erection's in full view.

There was a cute girl in a school uniform, with a shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and a side ponytail. She had a well-rounded, athletic body, and her chest was on the average size—probably C-cup or something.

I felt her gaze at my meat, and her face reddened. 

"Please knock first."

"I-I'm so sorry!"

She bowed in my direction several times while shouting loudly, but in the end—the door was still open.

Maybe I was totally done. I became too lazy, to even feel any shame. 

Come to think of it, the girl had such an innocent, girl-next-door face, but she kept sneaking glances at me. 

"Err..."

"Y-yes!"

Her side-ponytail and hair really got up and became jagged for a few seconds, just like an anime.

"I want some comfy clothes, like the sweatshirt from Konosoba."

"Ah, it's in the..."

She went to my room with a stupid smile. While my cock got smaller, it's still practically dangling and swinging as I walked.

I wonder if I could really walk outside like this? It'd be bothersome to keep my erection, even more, since I'm a loli.

It's not like I was planning to go outside though. I had the internet and all the delicious food...

"Here!"

She gave me a set of a loose, comfy sweatshirts. It's nice—I think I could start to enjoy my NEET lifestyle.

"Ohhh..."

As I was about to take off my shirt, she just crouched in front. Her hands covering her eyes—but there's an obvious gap.

What's with this sudden shift of personality? Forget it, my head's hurting.

"I'm changing."

"It doesn't matter, right? Mirai-chan, we're both girls after all. Or you're actually turned on, 'cuz another girl is watching you?"

"I only like girls, okay? So what?"

I really didn't like the thought, that a girl has to like boys. I couldn't get turned when I look at normal guys. Even traps didn't arouse me that much...but I like them if they had big boobs and look exactly like a girl.

I also didn't like, that it's normal to not be flustered when a girl this cute and innocent looking, but so perverted—was staring at me.

"Well...it's alright, Mirai-chan. I like girls as well! Watching you changing makes me so happy!"

It's kinda bothering me how this girl could say it with a straight face. 

"Is it because I'm a loli? What about my penis?"

"There's just so many things I love about Mirai-chan," the girl's pupils turned to heart shapes, "But words alone aren't enough to convey it."

"Now you're just creeping me out. Why are you so nice to me, anyway?"

The girl's face fell, and tears started pouring out. 

"You don't like it?"

This shift of emotions was just so sudden, it's like I was talking with an anime girl. Well...both of us did look like one, after all.

...but at this point, my stomach rumbled.

The girl clapped her hand, and exited the room, "I'll go to prepare evening snacks! Only light ones so you can still eat dinner."

"By the way, what's your name?"

In response, the girl tripped and fell, on a flat floor.

Ouch...

"Uuu...how mean of you, Mirai-chan...when we've been together for some time  
already."

While she squirmed and grunted, I didn't see any sign of her being injured at all.

I decided to just tell it straight.

"My memory's kinda fuzzy. It's only today, I finally realize that I'm a loli."

Her expression softened up, and nodding a few times, she said to me:

"It's Mitsuki—please call me Mitsun! I'm actually over eighteen but I just look like this. I want to live the best school life ever, and spoil you as much you want—when I get home."

While it's quite motivational...

"To me, the best school life is not having to go at all."

The girl fell face flat, this time.

"Ugh...Mirai-chan, why are you so mean today?"

"More importantly, I want to eat your cooking."

In no time, she stood up and did a shunpo to the kitchen.

"Yay...anything for my loli waifu! Hehe..."

Today, I met a really strange girl. 

In a sense, she's like a Mom—but right now, she looked like a predator.

The one who wrote me the message this morning might be a completely different person.

More importantly, snacks!


	4. Sleeping Loli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, I started to discover what works best for me.
> 
> The story's so relaxing to write.
> 
> When I wrote it before bedtime, it made me enjoy my sleep a lot more.

I love sleeping in loose clothes while hugging my pillow. Beneath the blazing air conditioner, I wanted to keep sleeping until my head started to hurt. 

It's especially true if I had an exciting dream last night, and I just want it to keep going.

Ahhh...it's the best thing about having no job.

If only my head wouldn't hurt, I could spend the entire day not getting off the bed, with air conditioner all day long--except morning.

Oh yeah. I should at least wake up at that time and turn off the air conditioner. As comfy the tool was, it couldn't beat the morning air, especially if it rains.

If I wasn't lazy, I'd get up and stroll around the garden just before the sun rises—that's when the air's comfiest. When the sun was up, it's a good time to sunbath. 

I'd pull my recliner while drinking a warm honey tea. 

Best of all, it wasn't strict about time. You can get the best benefits if you go before 10 AM.

I so look forward to it.

==

Mitsun took out new sets of pillows and blanket from the drying rack. She also changed the bedcover. 

The set was blessed with sunlight rays and a care ironing. With my cheeks pressed against the pillow, a sense of motherly warmth seeped into me.

The more the warmth seeped in, the blackness of my heart dissipated. 

I wonder, what's with this evening snack? I was still hungry as hell, but I'm also sleepy.

A warm liquid seeped into my mouth. Its texture was crunchy and had a mild sweetness—is this havermut?

"Say, ahh..." 

Mitsuki's soft voice rang beside my ears. 

"Mmm..."

I took another spoonful.

...and another one.

In no time, an entire bowl was empty.

"Is it delicious?"

"Nn."

Mitsuki told me, that foods like havermut or porridge were easily digestible. There'd be no problem if I sleep straight away. 

While I had mostly recovered, I was still a bit sluggish. 

She fetched me the usual medicine, along with a glass of water to down it.

I wasn't sure if it's the medicine effect, but it made me really drowsy. 

"Mirai-chan, it's probably best if you don't play games—it might affect your sleep quality."

I was like—ain't games the reason I'm able to sleep without worries?

More importantly, it just doesn't feel right, if I went to bed without brushing my teeth or gargling.

When I said such, she said not to worry, since the havermut used fruit-based sweeteners. It wouldn't generate harmful acid, which would corrode my teeth.

Just in case, I asked for a gargle. 

"I wouldn't trust the usual brands you buy at the convenience store. These might have harmful chemicals that even generate corals. Wait for a bit, I'd make one."

As usual, I played on my phone for several minutes. Mitsun was back with a glass of fresh-smelling liquid—but it looked a bit reddish like blood. She also prepared a washlet.

"I mashed some betel leaves, boiled it, and diluted a bit in the water. This is a natural remedy for teeth. It also had many other uses, like curing cancer."

In any case, I liked the fresh feeling in my mouth. 

Gargling for several seconds made me all relaxed. 

...but first, I went for a bathroom stop, before I went to bed. Mitsun was still here, rearranging my cluttered stuff. 

"Ah, don't worry, Mirai-chan. I'll put everything where your eyes can see."

I just yawned.

"Mmm..." I stretched my hands and plopped myself to bed, "Is it okay to turn the air-con?"

"As long it can make you slept lots."

I just noticed, there's a dehumidifier on my computer desk. It looked inconspicuous, of simple grey and light-green colors.

Mitsun went and turned it for me. The wall socket was finally occupied. 

The faint buzzing of the air-con and de-hum created a welcoming symphony to the dream world. 

Turning off the lights, Mitsun gently shut the door, while she kept arranging my stuff.

I trusted that she wouldn't do anything funny. At this point, I started to think of her as my own mother.

I wonder if she was into me, 'cuz she thinks I'm underaged--or is it my penis?

She probably knew already, that I'm quite an old loli.

Maybe it's my penis, after all. Her usual caring demeanor shifted to a curious pervert when she saw my meat.

...but it doesn't really matter. I was lonely, and I needed someone I can trust. I hope, she'll turn out to be a good person, that won't abandon me, no matter what.

In my past life, countless people had betrayed my trust, and I no longer could open up to anyone.

I don't ever want to experience such loneliness again. 

==

Mitsun woke me up when it's around dinner. 

The back of my head hurts a bit, although the nice dream I had makes up for it. I still didn't remember what dream it was.

My things were neatly arranged. All the spare cents I got were all put in a stainless-steel cylinder and the dirty cotton buds were disposed of. 

The recovery's going nicely. I barely even coughed or sneezed anymore. Mitsun said, by tomorrow, I'd be in full health. 

Speaking of which, my music keyboard's moved to its own stand and I noticed the adaptor's cables were no longer broken. It was set to fit my height—there's also an appropriate stool for it.

She also disposed of all insect repellents, saying: this place wouldn't have any insects at all. Not even mosquitos, cockroaches and spiders. 

No rats and the other vermins as well. It sure was a convenient world.

Of course, I didn't believe her straight away, but when I noticed, there's no longer any usual buzzing or that stuff—I felt elated. 

Finally, a world without all the harmful insects, yay!

The floors were recently mopped and swept as well. It had that elegant luster, usually seen in high-class homes.

About the dinner, it was just a chicken porridge. I could say it's quite delicious, with enough meat and veggies. She also handed me a cup of warm milk.

I wonder if she's taking it from my breasts, but when I gave her a meaningful glance—her expression didn't change at all.

In any case, I slept until the morning. Today, I think I slept so much, I still couldn't get enough of it.

Alas, morning finally came.

The air-con's already turned off; the doors and windows were open. Fresh morning air seeped throughout my room.

There was a light drizzle, along with the gentle sound of sweeping in the front yard.

I felt completely awake, from so much sleep.

I no longer felt any mucus on my throat, and my entire's body seems to be cleansed from filth.

Still, I wanted to lay in my bed and roll around, a bit longer.

With all of these goodness surrounding me, I wanted to take a moment, to appreciate my life.

In the first place, I wasn't sure, if I deserved such wonderful days as a loli. 

In my past life, I wasn't a good person. I didn't achieve much in life, and I could only whine and complain about my circumstances.

Once, I was really scared that this moment was only a dream, and when I came to, I would be back to my old, torturous life. Having to work every single day; being so tired and helpless.

...but as I went on this life, the lesser my worries became. 

I knew, there would be more wonderful things in store, and I'm in no hurry for that.

For now, I'd like to sleep for a bit longer.


	5. Money and Loli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really write about sleeping and cozy relaxing for so many chapters in a row.
> 
> There's gotta be exciting moments from time to time, or I couldn't write anything.
> 
> Maybe I need to relax a lot more first.

When you're a NEET, you could sleep in as much you want.

For some reason, I felt incredibly tired, when I woke up. I kept sleeping over and over since I had this dream, where I was lucky at my gacha game.

I got every legendary, and able to easily clear contents however I wanted. 

Perhaps I could get I want using money, but it may run out someday. 

I wonder if I could live with the interests of my bank account?

If I checked my E-account and look at the history, it'd be clear on how much I made in a month. 

The excitement made me almost jump outta bed, but I just remembered that thing could lead to heart failure. 

Instead, I stretched my legs while sitting on the bed's edges; my small legs dangling about.

I slowly went off the bed and turned on the computer. The sunlight hung high and I sweated lots as a result.

Checking my phone, it's almost lunchtime. I hurriedly went to my E-account and viewed my history.

So much! 

With this amount, I could go on a spending spree and not having to worry about depleting the bank interests.

It almost jumped and ran around the house, 'cuz I never had so much income before...

Burp...

Oh, my stomach called.

As usual, I ran my emulator to auto-farm. 

I went to the dining room and the rice cooker was on; its insides were piping hot.

There was a large pan on the stove. with a curry chicken and eggs inside.

On the dining table were beef floss and garlic. I could also add soy-sauce if I wanted to.

For the veggies, there's a soup in another pan, covered by a plastic tray. It had sweet corn, broccoli, sliced carrots, and lettuces. It had such a fresh aroma, although it's already cooled down for hours. 

I reheated the veggies and scanned my surroundings.

While I didn't find her folded note, there was her handwriting on the fridge's pin note. Like the person, it's neat and pretty. 

[Sorry, Mirai-chan! Something urgent came up, I have no time to make lunch. T_T

I already cooked rice for lunch. You can just reheat food. If you're lazy, you can just put it in the rice cooker

if none's to your liking, feel free to order stuff online. I'm so sad I can't celebrate your recovery, but I'd be hoping for your good health wherever I am!

With love, Mitsun. ^o^]

She once said something about living the best school life

How she could enter despite her age--it's none of my business.

I just hope it's what she really wants to do. 

I want her to take better care of herself. It'd be a pain if I had to nurse her back.

==

The meal's so tasty--though I prefer boneless chicken. 

It's a bit of pain to separate the meat and I don't like to get my hands dirty. It took a bit with my spoon and fork, but it's not hard.

The rice was so fluffy and soft—it's also sweet, I want to gobble it all day.

What made me went 'mmm!' was the egg. I really love it when the creamy stuff melted into my mouth as I bit into the soft exterior. The yolk was thick, with a rich texture. It made me remember that mooncake I ate in the past.

The vegetables were also great. I ate them near last, to offset the strong smell of curry in my mouth.

About yesterday's milk--it shouldn't come from my breast. 

Mine tasted like milk tea, while it doesn't. When I checked the fridge, there's a half-filled pack of milk.

It tasted exactly like yesterday's milk

I was a bit curious whether my own milk remained the same, so I took off my sweatshirt and fondled my nipples.

"Nn..."

It made my penis hard; it made an eye-catching tent. My pussy also got a little wet.

A few drops came out; my fingers traced the dollops.

It's so sweet. The scent of milk tea was even thicker.

No good, I want to suck on my breast milk a lot more; it made me so horny...

When I dropped my pants, my cock kept twitching...

In the end, I whacked my penis to my usual porn game. I set the settings to the max, and the life-like texture of the characters made me cum so fast.

Before I creamed my desk, I dashed to the toilet—unloading my cock milk—it's just so much. Several seconds had passed and it just wouldn't stop. It even made a nasty puddle on the bowl.

Not to mention, my pussy was still itchy and hot—I wanted to insert some fingers in. My breast milk dribbled down; some even landed on the tip of my penis.

When my fingers ravaged my slit, my sight turned white for a moment and my legs lost strength. It felt so amazing...torrents of fluids drenched my fingers like crazy, while my penis spurted another mouthful of loads.

Damn, just how lewd is my body?

==

In the game, I used the mod where you could swap the male model with a girl's, but you still kept the penis. It looked a bit weird if you used a loli since the model size would stretch to match the guy. 

It'd look pretty nice though when I used a succubus Onee-chan with huge boobs.

I pair up the Onee-chan with another Onee-san with large boobs. It made me so aroused when I saw her boobs dribbling with cum after a titfuck. 

Oh right, maybe if I made a small guy, I could swap him with a cute futa loli and it would fit! I probably should make the penis whiter. It's kinda jarring when I saw the succubus Onee-chan with a black cock.

Maybe I'd try it, the next time I want to cum.

Even after cumming once, my loli body's in a mess. Breast milk drenched my entire body, while my pussy juices kept dripping.

My milk and juices were scattered all over the bathroom floor.

I decided to take a quick shower. The water would wash everything so no need to clean up.

I wonder if it's best to cum in the bath, or it'd make a mess everywhere?

Maybe I should be more considerate, so Mistun would have less to clean.

I changed to another sweatshirt; I'd refrain from wearing skirts or lewd clothes or my penis would spurt really fast.

Alas, everything's cleaned up and I was already bored. It's time to put my money to good use.

Hmm...the thing I was lacking the most was sexual relief. 

I felt a bit guilty if I asked Mitsun to relieve me. 

I wanted to get closer to her before we did kinky things. Maybe start by sharing our dirty fantasies. Maybe she could touch my penis and put it inside her mouth...

Uuu...stupid cock, why are you always so big and hard? 

I should probably get a futanari sex doll.

That way, she could fuck my pussy and I could ram hers as well.

...but, I felt really down—I already have Mitsun—wait—aha! 

Maybe it'd make her feel jealous, she could touch and relieve me more often.   
She's so pretty and cute, she must be doing kinky stuff with other girls, it's not fair! 

Perhaps her penis was also bigger than mine. It made me really horny when I imagine these high-schoolers licking her shaft while fingering her pussy.

Ugh, I really couldn't get my head off perverted things at all.

"Haaa..."

I took several deep breaths and checked at my auto farming progress.

Hmm...it's nearly done. All that's left was doing my dailies...

Maybe I should look at the current deals in the game? There's like non-stop purchase events 'round the year, but still no 'whale managers' I kept missing since way back.

They weren't available through pick tickets as well.

Hmm...

One of the best deals in the game was the gem packs, especially when you buy during the first purchase reset. There's just so many bonuses to get. It was cheap and you get lots of them.

Since money wasn't really an issue, I should just buy the big pack. It would reset every 14 days and I wanted more chances to pull.

Well, screw enjoying the game. I just wanted to buy, when I wanted to buy it!

I also brought the Legendary pack, where you could just pick anyone you want. Ah right, I had this Hero I wanted to get, for the longest time.

...before I knew it, I reached the cap for the purchase event. There's a pick ticket for the legendary skins, but I kinda forgot everything else.

Hmm...the hardest choice was always the skins. I just knew those females took priority, since they're waifu, and I only like girls.

Too bad they couldn't come to life and yuri this loli.

I just picked the legendary that's best for PvE since I hate PvP. 

The PvP was just so dull with mono-legendary teams being the norm. It's all the same team comp every time on high-league. It's only a matter of who blew more cash or got luckier.

The PvE aspect was great and had lots of rewards that didn't lose out, that's why I stayed and even spent some money.

Though, the Hero's also great at PvP. She's a staple for so many meta teams, I got sick of facing her.

...and I also picked that hero's skin. It's basically her younger version—she's currently a MILF. While the skin didn't depict a loli, it's at least look at least eighteen. 

Hmm...the purchase event also gave me the resources to fully max her out. 

I'd just change my PvE layout and build around her. 

Hopefully, I could climb the stages much easier.

==

So this was it—I finally reached endgame! 

Yay.

Before I knew it, evening came and I was so hungry. Mitsun's still not home yet—I miss her. 

While online shopping for digital items work, how about physical objects? Like pizza, for example.

I had some hopes since Mitsun mentioned 'ordering online' when it came to food. 

Did she actually take account that I couldn't input my address? 

Well, no harm on trying.

I searched for the nearest pizza vendor in the city and clicked 'order'.

I went for a medium-sized personal pizza. Since I had been craving for meat, I picked the topping with lots of 'em.

As it finalized, an e-receipt was sent to my email and at the same time, my doorbell rang. 

Which reminds me, I still hadn't checked out what it's like outside. 

Oh...it's just the same with the ones from my past life. Just the gardens all around, with an open garage on the right. My family never had a car though. It's mostly used when a relative parked theirs here.

Though, there's something different. 

On the left side of my garden, there was a pedestal. It's silken white and radiated a holy aura. It looked so out of place.

Atop was a fresh, piping hot pizza box.

...and picking it up, I saw a 'magic circle' on the pedestal.

I was like...

"What the fuck?"


	6. Pizza Time

What I found the most surprising was the quiet neighborhood. There wasn't any sign of soul present, which made things feel a bit eerie.

This magical thing, I don't really understand. I'd probably ask Mitsun 'bout it. 

Since the pedestal was so heavy to move, I left it standing there. At the very least, it's sheltered from the rain.

I brought the box all the way to the dining table and ripped the cello tapes open. 

The piping hot meaty bread came to my sight, lots and lots. Its bread adorned with cheesy crust, tomato sauce, crunchy corn. 

Chili and tomato sauce packets, and also garlic bread from a promo I didn't bother reading. 

I brought it to a plate and piled it with some rice, sprinkling the tomato packets up top--it surprisingly goes well. The rice was fluffy and mildly sweet, it complemented the meaty flavor. 

With my spoon and fork, I sliced the crust's itty bits. The crust got sliced like butter and the cheese really spoiled my taste buds. Pleasant saltiness spread through as the sour and sweet sensation pervades.

The smoked beef had that salty feel as it first met my tongue, but with a crunch, it was filled with meat juices, that made me just wanna go 'mmm!'. While the initial tomato-coated bread and crunchy corn fully complemented the meat's oomph.

The rice did offset the sourness a bit, adding a more 'oriental' taste. All-in-all, it's a perfect siesta meal.

I also nommed the garlic bread, sauce it, and ate a spoonful with rice.

As it neared my nostrils, the flavorful garlic jolted me awake. It felt so fresh and the bread's crunchiness made a crisp, audible sound against my teeth. 

"Mmm..."

I couldn't really describe how good it was. While it's not as synergic with the pizza, I still wanted to nom every slice—a sole survivor was left, when I realized it.

Should I just order a garlic bread for Mitsun?

She's taking a while...

Since I was still famished, I doubled-up my rice and pizza. Burped several times along the way. 

My appetite still went strong, despite my small body.

Ahh...alcohol might be nice. Something like red wine, perhaps. I could improve blood circulation, as far as I know.

In my past life, I didn't get to drink alcohol that often—and it's alright. 

It's nice to just laze around and drink small amounts. Probably a pint per meal. 

The last time I drank a bottle of a strong one—it didn't even taste good--it caused my entire body to get hot all over and there's the stinging pain on my fingers. Its tip was itchy and swollen red, for a few days.

I felt barely conscious and it's hard to focus. At night, I could only sleep around five hours despite already going to bed at 11 PM.

Most alcohols didn't even taste good to me, I really didn't understand why some people like to heavily drink.

...and from the article I read, it's best to quit smoking and drinking, to enjoy a night of quality sleep. Since I don't smoke, and I don't want to get close to a smoker, that's fine. 

I could also make do with no alcohol.

Just as I was about to go to my phone and look up Mitsun's number, my front gate rang, followed by rushed footsteps.

Mitsun was right there. She had her school uniform and a shoulder backpack on her left side. 

Her right hand held a pink paper bag from a cake store. From its design, it might be a chic and exotic kind.

"I'm sorry, Mirai-chan...the cake shop's kinda popular, so I have to wait for a bit. Here's your get well gift."

I wonder what cake it was.

She glanced at the dining table, and beamed, "Mirai-chan, are you still hungry after lunch?"

"Actually, when I woke up, it's already near lunch-time."

Mitsun chuckled, "Ah, I can't do that. Even on days off, I could only wake up and do chores--else it doesn't feel right."

"I'm also an early riser," my lips couldn't help but curl up, "It's the best weather to sleep in."

"Oh you snob loli," she patted my head and stroked my hair, "Did you have nice dreams last night?" it was nice when she embraced me and rubbed her boobs against my cheeks.

"Nn..."

Such a comfy boob; the uniform's texture made it even better.

...and my lips loosened up:

In my dream, there's a girl that looks like Mitsun. We did lewd things in the bath.

She did play with my penis and I had a good time fondling her. I still remember when she sandwiched my penis between her buttcheeks.

Mitsun pulled away from her embrace, and her face was so red; her legs a bit fidgety.

"Am I disgusting?"

While we're both girls, it's my first time telling my lewd fantasies to a girl straight on. 

"Well," she turned her face away, "Honestly, it's normal since you love girls, Mirai-chan."

"In that case, do you have lewd dreams about me?"

"Eek! Umm...that is..."

I'd take it as a yes.

If she didn't feel like telling, I'd just let her, until she could finally 'come out'.

I pointed at the medium-sized pizza, "Why don't we have a bite?"

She quickly composed herself, "Err...well, I would be too full for dinner. I'm a light eater, Mirai-chan."

Was she a diet-conscious girl? It's understandable why she had such a slender, athletic figure.

In my case, however...

"At this rate, I'm worried I'll get fat.." 

It'd be uncomfortable as hell if the loose, baggy clothes turned tight-fitting.

I wouldn't look as cute if I were chubby.

"Que sera sera, Mirai-chan!" she beamed at me, "You ate so much and you always looked so thin, frail and adorable, hehe..."

"Didn't I get sick yesterday? I'm not sure about my internal organs."

"Of course, it's best to eat in moderation, but every stomach is different. I made sure to cook you lots of healthy meals, so don't worry and eat to your heart's content!"

I put back the pizza slice I was gonna eat, and Mitsun smiled, "For the record, you rarely got sick, Mirai-chan. It made the time I got to nurse you even more precious."

How long had passed, since I experienced such warmth?

With her around, every place became somewhere to return to.

I brought myself to her chest, my arms wrapped around her back. 

"M-Mirai-chan?"

Let me stay like this, for a bit longer. 

"Nn..."

I wasn't sure if it's my loneliness. 

...but I would like for these moments to go on forever.

"Hey, Mitsun..."

"Yes? Uhh...you're clinging so tight..."

I loosened my hands and our gazes met. With her face up close, my heart's started to thump, and my penis—it's rising again.

It already went so erect, when I told her my lewd dream, but this time, it poked against her skirt and belly.

These hollow feelings were just so strong, I unconsciously laid my inner desires.

"Mitsun, who am I, really?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me think, that the best thing to write, and how to write it, is for myself to discover.
> 
> What I find most important was writing things the way I want to, and clearly define what kind of things I wanted to write.
> 
> Others may find inspiration from the giants, but personally, I find it better to write something I can feel close with. 
> 
> Rather than forcing it to be realistic, I'd rather write on how I personally perceive it.
> 
> As such, it's okay for the characters to not feel like human beings, but they should be ones I cared about, especially the main characters. 
> 
> In writing, I never wanted to think of it as a job. More of a relaxing past time where I can just unwind and imagine the kind of journey I want. 
> 
> I understand why some wanted to make a living of writing. If I could do so, by doing what I love, the way I want--I'll take it any day.
> 
> My journey in writing had taken a long time, and I felt that I'm still finding my muse. With this story, I felt that I'm getting there, and I'll do my best, to make it something worth writing for.


	7. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I couldn't write a story without some drama, since the development needs them.
> 
> This might be a bit dark and depressing.
> 
> ...and if this kind of thing isn't your cup of tea, I apologize. 
> 
> Writing stories with just fluff and coziness just doesn't work for me, especially in longer stories.
> 
> Though I like for this to have a really happy ending, and that, despite what the main character had been through, there's always light at the end of the tunnel.
> 
> Anyway, here's the chapter--it took me a while. Since I didn't feel like going with the lazy stuff, I came with this instead.

I remember, in my past life, I was a good-for-nothing. 

I used to be a good student, but the moment I entered college, I became really lazy. 

Especially when there's the internet. 

Though I could care less about my own major. It's what my parents forced on me. Despite my results, I was really disappointed, since I couldn't make my own choice, and they wouldn't listen at all.

If I were to leave it to myself, I might just learn liberal arts or anything lax.

Ever since then, I had been a disappointment to my family. I graduated pretty late since I procrastinated on my thesis. Normally it only takes a half-year, while mine took two whole years. 

Since I finished mine during an odd semester, I had to wait 'til June to officially graduate. 

My birthday was in April; I graduated at twenty-four. I was twenty-five currently.

Aside from that—I was an Author and I posted my stories on the net. 

When I was a freshman in college, things were quite hectic and I often got depressed. 

That's why I write, in the first place. To vent all my emotions, and to pretend that everything's under control.

The thing about it—I was an impulsive Author. I poured my heart and soul into my writings, thinking readers were my close friends.

That's where I encountered reality, that no one really cares about me as much as I do. 

I could not stick to one story 'til completion. Kept making new ones and dropped the old ones. It's was easy to lost motivation. Even with people supporting me, I wasn't sure if I could keep going.

It didn't help that I had no idea what people wanted to read, and I was easily hurt by criticism. It's not once or twice I deleted my story because people kept giving it harsh remarks.

I didn't really care to improve my writings. From the grammar, the storytelling and such. To me, it's more important to express myself as honest I could be.

Everything else--couldn't I just get an editor to do it?

Though, I wasn't an open person in the first place. What if my editor had differences in which was right? Would they force their style or would they respect my own?

Would their edits made the story lose authenticity?

All in all, I barely had any readers, let alone an Editor. 

From when I was little to the present, I have no one I could really call friends.

In real-life and internet, I didn't get along with others. On the forums, I was mostly a lurker. I only went there to ask some questions and went my way.

I couldn't follow-up their conversations at all.

While it made my net life free of arguments, it was a bit lonely.

...but that price was enough, for peaceful browsing.

To be said, it's not like I had a life either. 

During my time in college, I never bothered to associate myself with everyone. 

After class, I went back to my dorm, mostly played games and stuff. Even until graduation, I didn't know who were my neighbors. Just that, sometimes they were loud. Even after midnight, I heard their laughter and I wish they'd just pipe down already.

Even with the kitchen present, I rarely cooked. I would either order delivery or walk all the way to the restaurants. 

One thing I was fortunate of, my family was quite well-to-do. That I didn't have to bother with part-time jobs. 

I could just sleep and play games all I want, and they would send me money every month. 

During the regular classes, my grades were mediocre. I almost always have to attend summer classes, partly since I was too lazy to go home. I would have to help my big family with the shop and stuff, while in here, it's practically heaven.

That's why, during the thesis time, with no more classes--I got really lazy.

If I finish it right away, I would be thrown off to be a corporate slave.

Here, I could just leech off my parents, until they had enough.

During the term where I finished my thesis, my mother came personally to hound me. Otherwise, I might just shamelessly buy their patience and live like a NEET 'til my seventh year. 

Since it's a private college, there's no dropping out unless you commit a terrible offense. 

...but after your seventh year, the tuition costs would increase. 

The thesis time was really hell. Especially the number of revisions I had to do. 

It's such a relief when it's finally over.

...and that's about my college life.

Concerning my work, I went to a relative's company. I didn't want to go to detail since I was sick of it. 

...but yes, there were no days off. It sucks having to go on weekends, although I could sleep in a bit since it started later than weekdays.

To be honest, I don't really want to work. It's just, my parents kept pestering, even threatened to kick me out of their house.

From the very start, I had been much too dependent on them, and it backfired on me. I couldn't even go against their words since I had nothing I could use against them.

Especially not my writings.

...and my family especially look down on artists. They think these people had no future at all. 

They forced me to work, to learn how to start my own business, but to be honest, I didn't care about it.

I really had no business sense and if I force myself, I'd just end up making them lose money.

They told me if I had any hobbies, there was still time after work, but each time I went home—I was so tired. I could only think about blowing off some steam. 

It was one of the darkest times in my life. The workload was sometimes too much to handle, but I was quite fortunate.

My boss was kind and considerate. If I felt sick and unwell, I could leave early. If I couldn't handle the work, they wouldn't push me too much either.

Still, it didn't change that my co-workers were often hostile. They would even mock me and try to start trouble.

It was one of a few occasions where I really want to kill someone.

While my boss was kind, it still didn't change that I wasn't welcome at my workplace.

Even when I told my parents about it, they just didn't listen. 

I was really at my wits' end when they started discussing marriage. I could barely tolerate them forcing my life's decisions, but I'd rather live on the streets than be with someone I won't love.

Even more so, to think I would have to share my own savings to them, having to tolerate another asshole, with the addition of loud, obnoxious children I'd much better off without.

Maybe, the only way was to die, after all. 

I really hate this meaningless life, where you were forced to work your whole life and not being able to decide for myself, due to my forceful parents.

Even worse off, I couldn't even make relations, that could serve as a bargaining chip. Maybe it's my fault that I was too lazy, but if I were to work harder, it'd just wear myself even more.

Alas, I was too afraid to kill myself—but maybe, if they pushed me harder, they could send me to a mental hospital.

I began to think, it's a much better place than here. I just wished with all my heart, that one day, I would wake in another place. 

At that point, I started to isolate myself further. From this world—from everyone.

I quickly drowned everything and stopped caring what people think. I just lived for the sake of waiting, for my big day to come.

As I broke down further, my inherent desires flooded out. 

The moment I picked up writing again, I had lost all hopes in this life.

I wanted to be a loli. I wanted to act as childish as I want, and have cute girls spoil myself left and right.

I don't ever want to work anymore—everything was just so tiring.

Actually, I don't care if I was a loli or not. As long one day, I could finally be freed from work, and able to laze around for the rest of my life, and be free to decide how to live my life.

I was just tired, living in this world where I didn't even belong. It must be a cruel joke and if God exists, they might want to torture me to death.

It's understandable--I was a piece of shit, and I don't give a damn if you think I don't deserve to reach my dreams.

Since it's something I desired from the bottom of my heart, I will always keep believing, until the end.

Whether I reached it or not, it doesn't matter.

It's the belief alone, that made me kept living and happy.

Actually, even before graduation, I had written stories about myself as a loli. It started when I woke up and being lovey-dovey with other girls. It's mostly a one-off and I rarely could continue it, after the prologue.

But recently, I managed to write a sizable story.

It started from my own despair, and my longing of power to change my own fate. 

The loli who woke up in a tranquil place that always welcomed her.

Being with the person who cared about her and never tried to force their beliefs.

The loli who was always free and loved. 

The loli who possessed tremendous power, to shape reality the way she wanted.

It's just today, I decided on the loli's name.

Mirai, which means 'future'.

Because she is my ideal future.

While I could make do without--it'd be perfect if I could laze around, as a cute loli with a big penis.

Ah, I long the day when I could truly become her.


	8. The Meeting

Ah, these memories--they sure took me back.

Indeed, they were painful. 

...and I was a terrible and pathetic human being, but I'm not ashamed of who I am.

It's because I was that pathetic, I could have such shameless dreams and dedicate myself to it.

One thing was still unclear to me: If I'm currently a loli, how did I get here?

Before I knew it, I was back in my room—but something wasn't quite right.

Where's Mitsun?

I nearly jumped when I saw the figure sitting on the computer desk.

It's none other than my past self!

Seemingly noticing my glance, they turned at me, rubbing their eyes and pinching their cheek a few times.

"That hurts," my past self groaned, "Mirai, is that really you?"

"Nn." I nodded

"Your voice is deeper than I imagined, and you're so small..."

I felt really uncomfortable when my past self stared at me.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I figure you don't want to be with me for long, so I'll get to the point."

Clearing their throats, they recounted everything they went through:

"Mirai, to be honest, you are a part of me when I was at my lowest. But now things had been much better. 

My workload's quite comfortable and people started to appreciate my writings. I finally got along with my parents; my co-workers are also pretty nice to me.

Despite being a good-for-nothing, I still believed in my own dreams, to live a carefree life without having to work.

I believe, I was able to achieve it--but I need your help."

Uh...

So basically they're doing well, and I was so glad.

For some reason, a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"But, what exactly did you need help on? You know I'm a lazy bum."

"That's exactly why. Because you're able to relax and do fluffy things as much as you want, I need you to do it to the fullest."

Their statement made me a bit perplexed.

"I don't see how it benefits you."

My past self stretched for a bit and took several deep breaths.

"Well, think about it—we're basically the same person. If I was feeling anguish and exhaustion, you'd feel it, and if you felt happiness and fulfillment, it'd also go to me."

"The best spice is always hunger, huh?"

"Yup, but first of all--I really want to apologize for being an ass, and dumping my life's troubles. But I see both of us will benefit. With my endless lack and your infinite affluence, I see we can push for what it's an ultimate, relaxing life."

Hmm...there's something that's just didn't click.

"Even if I did so, it's not like your life would change for the better, right? At your side, wouldn't it be escapism?"

"Heh," my past self put on a smug face, "When worst come to worst, it's better to be optimistic and cheerful, rather than self-harming your heart." 

They added, "Of course I had my ways. You know something about reality warping?"

"Hmm...I think I had it on the back of my head. Is it something to shift reality according to your desires?"

"Yes, I think I had awakened that power quite recently. That's why, despite being a good-for-nothing, people didn't treat me as bad, and my wishes in life were granted one by one. All because I focused on things I wanted to experience.

In short, with your help, I was able to achieve my dreams as well."

"I don't see why you should tell me this. No matter what, I'd just keep lazing around forever."

They gave me a sharp glance, and their expression turned solemn.

"I see it as an absolute necessity because you need a new goal."

"Since I already have everything I wanted?"

"Yes," they raised their fist and lightly bumped at mine, "Let's reach the Apex of laziness together, Mirai. Whether in my life or yours, we'll always do our best to live at our pace." 

"Nn..."

It felt more like self-affirmation since we're the same person.

That's probably why I agreed so fast.

They made such a bright smile, as my consciousness blurred out.

I ended up in a dark and peaceful space. There was a sea of stars and soothing ambient music. A blue planet with clouds and various islands were floating in my sight.

At that point, I understood something.

The reason why I was lonely, it's not because I had no one.

...but because I had chosen someone, who made me feel alone.

When I forgot about writing and just did my own thing, I no longer felt that sense of void.

I finally understood why I felt so empty and ignored when I wrote my stories back then. 

Rather than writing for a bunch of strangers, I should have dedicated that to the people I trust the most.

The ones I love, that would stick with me all the way.

Because I took them for granted, and instead of trying to butter up to those that treat me like dirt—no wonder I didn't feel loved.

I wanted to believe, that dreams do come true, the way I wanted to.

...and so, I hope for the best, so my other self would achieve the greatest relaxing life there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just go less on the mystery and get to the point.
> 
> This is a story about lazing around, and while there's a backstory, it shouldn't undermine what's most important about it.
> 
> Writing this chapter finally made me able to go overdrive with the lazing around part, since the main character finally had a real purpose to do so, yay!


	9. This Loli...

There was a faint droning sound like I was inside a spaceship, but before me were a sea of stars. 

It's so relaxing to gaze at--

"Hello, Mirai-chan? What's wrong?"

I heard Mitsun's shouts. As my body shook over and over, I got really dizzy.

"Oi."

I wish she could be more considerate. As she released her grip I felt I'd see stars above my head.

"Ah, you're finally up. Don't pass out on me like that..."

Your shaking made me want to pass out again.

"Just how long I was out?"

"It was just a few seconds and you seem so gloomy, saying 'who am I?' Please don't push yourself too hard, Mirai-chan. It's just this morning you just recovered."

A few seconds? I thought I was out for a long time. It's for the best, I guess. I didn't want to be out for long after my pizza. 

"All I did was lazing around playing games and stuff, I wonder why?"

I really didn't understand what triggered my memory, but what's done was done.

Mitsun crossed her arms and sighed, "Well--games can be more exhausting than you think. That's why it's two hours a day at most."

For the games, you made an E-sports of, I couldn't agree more. It wasn't my kind of game, however.

My mobile game could be mostly be done on Auto. I can just browse the internet for manga and anime while at it. 

"I don't think the problem's with my games, Mitsun. Please don't ban it when you don't even know what's going on."

Plus, I didn't even have school or work. What fun would it be, if I could only play for two hours?

"I guess you have a point—I didn't even get to accompany you for the whole day. You must be bored and lonely, my loli..."

If you stuck with me the whole day, it'd be annoying as hell. I want some private time, damn it.

"No--I was just..." I rubbed my cheeks a bit there, "Well, I think I got an existential crisis at one point, but it's all good."

Mitsun tilted her head. "I'm not sure what that means, but please tell me when things went amiss..."

"Nn..."

I gave her a thumbs up and left Mitsun to her own devices. 

Going back to my room, I was itching for a single-player. 

While I love having a cute schoolgirl spoiling me—I was in a bad mood after that memory. My mind's too muddled to think or conclude anything. I just wanted to forget it all.

I wanted to relax and blow off some steam; I don't want my toxicity to go to her.

I thought of resuming my stalled playthrough of Dragon Knight via emulator.

There's a godly feature called the 'Save States'. You can just instantly save and load anytime, even during battles—go overdrive on scumming.

I cheated a lot in single-player games. 

Unlike online games, you weren't penalized for it. If I was lazy to do it normally, I would just spam cheats and do whatever shit I want.

I used the Action Replay codes that enabled me to get Job Points regardless of level.

In Dragon Knight, there was something I found unnecessary.

When your character reached a certain level, you couldn't get any Job Points if you kept grinding in a certain area. While it added realism, I didn't like how it forced me to keep my levels to a certain amount and progress along.

When I played an RPG, I wanted to be fukken OP, I could demolish anything across my path. That, and just enjoy the story.

I guess that's why I enjoy the Neptune games, 'cuz there's cute girls, yuri, and the gameplay's really easy—you didn't even have to use cheats at all.

I also turned on the cheat that gave me 6x Job Points per encounter. When I think about it, the leveling process was so damn grindy, it's best to speed it up.

I would spam battles and level all the companions 'til they get the [Hero] class. I already got that for the MC, since he only needs an advanced Job to get it, while others need four.

After I got them to [Hero] they would learn [Megaslash], it was the strongest move in the game—it could rekt bosses faster than hell.

Not only they have the highest stats in the game, but the [Hero] could also regenerate their MP per turn.

To make the grind even faster, I also held the Tab key which fast-forwarded the game. Each encounter ended by throwing AoE skills that killed the enemy group in one swoop—rinse and repeat. 

If my current party's out of mana I'd keep swapping them until everyone's wrung dry and after that, would be Inn visit. I somehow missed the Neverending Fantasy games where you could camp outside by using [Tent] or [Cottage] consumable. I guess Dragon Knight developers weren't really the camping bunch.

Man, it sucks how the codes only work 'til 6x. I once tried to put the 6x and 5x codes together, to see if it would become a 30x.

Turns out, only the last inputted code work. 

Anyway, about the game itself—it's the standard saving the world story that's now popular in Isekai novels. 

You play as the silent Hero who was chosen to save the world from the Demon King, and so forth. 

...and being the Hero, you can barge in people's homes and rob everyone as much as you'd like.

It probably taught me to be more social. Certain events in the story couldn't progress until you've talked to everyone in the city. 

It's also fun that my companions could comment on every single thing in the game. Most of them were pretty fun, and I felt less lonely.

That's why even if I could take the MC from the party, I didn't.

Simply 'cuz you couldn't have conversations without him.

Most of the game's story was interactive. From your conversations with ordinary mobs, and your party member's comments. While in Neverending Fantasy, it can get pretty linear since their events were a bit long and you couldn't do anything besides advancing the dialogue.

Along the way, I heard a gentle noise of sweeping in the front yard. Mitsun was diligent as usual. It made me went and opened my curtains—and our eyes met.

"Ah..."

We exclaimed at the same time, and her face turned beet red. She stopped her sweeping and leaned herself against the broom, afraid to meet my eyesight.

It's just so cute, I had my cheeks burning up.

What was this feeling? 

"Umm...Mirai-chan, I can't focus if you kept watching me..."

"Why?"

Once again, I really didn't understand what's so lovable about me, that made her fluster so much. Sure, I honestly think I look pretty cute as a loli, but my antics weren't adorable.

My voice was deep, instead of the usual soft and fluff.

"Mirai-chan, if I were, to be honest—I really don't know. There's just something inside me who wants to love and spoil you when I'm home.

How do you explain your love for games?"

Oh.

"Hmm...it was a pain to think about. I guess it's just my thing. You can have fun all you want without moving an inch outta your house.

Plus, you can do all the stupid shit you want, without facing any risk. If you did that in real life, you might face permanent injuries and even death, but in games, you could just reload.

If you're feeling megalomaniac but has no skill, you can cheat and play an evil god all you want. 

To me, the best thing about playing games is to decide my own liberty, with the least risk and cost. To quench my thirst for exploration, with the least effort. As I was a goddamn lazy person, no wonder why video games and NEETs lump well."

"Umm...I was kinda lost after the first part." 

"Well, it's something only gamers can understand, so I don't blame you. There are so many things about video games than just pointlessly wasting your life."

In any case, I really didn't have much to do in life. Since playing games are fun as fuck, why not.

"...but, Mirai-chan. Do you have any dreams and goals about the future? I don't think it's fun, only playing games for a lifetime."

"Ah, that."

It reminded me again about my past self.

I knew—they're the type that would say it's alright when they're hurting the most.

"Actually, my past self is still here, in a different world where they suffered pain, depression, and exhaustion every single day.

I wanted to do something for them, so one day, they could live not having to worry about work, and able to focus only on the things they love."

"I knew it, my loli. While you appear like you didn't care about anything, you're really kind."

"Someone once said, being kind to yourself is the greatest virtue of all. Mitsun, I know that you're enjoying school, but did you really do so out of your heart?"

"Yup, school is fun! I just want to bring my happiness back home, since you look so gloomy all the time."

"Eh."

I don't think I was that gloomy. 

I turned into a deadpan loli, 'cuz I love deadpan lolis the most. I disliked the loud, annoying, and bratty types. 

"That's why--feel free to talk to me when I'm up! In happiness and sadness, I'll listen to everything."

"Maybe we can understand each other if you game over two hours per day..."

"No!"

She stopped sweeping and looked straight at me.

"If I played games that much, when am I going to spend time with my Mirai?"

...dang, you smooth motherfucker.

My heart blushed like a maiden, even though I was dead inside.

"Ahem! Well...if you don't want to, it's fine--"

"Are you implying that we should fuck?"

She dropped her broom and all the leaves she swept scattered all over.

...and at that moment, a big tent was apparent in my pants.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! You lewd, pervert loli!"

"So, how about it?"

I kind of want Mitsun to play with my penis and pussy.

"Hmph!" Mitsun crossed her hands and turned her face away, but her face's beet red, "Not until my loli knows how to treat a girl properly! You so lack delicacy!"

...but I'm a girl? 

Since there's no one out there, I started dropping my pants and when my large dong was out in the open, Mitsun's screams were so loud, it made my eardrums rumble.

"Waaaaaaah! Stop showing off your penis...you're so shameless!"

"You know—can't you just not look? You're acting like a perverted lolicon before. Why are you so docile when it counts? Are you a herbivore?"

"Sniff...you're just so unfair, Mirai-chan...when you're so cute, with that monstrous penis—the gap moe is just so much."

Hmm...while I admit my fetishes are weird, this girl's about on par with me.

Though, she's so fun to tease.

When I started to take off my shirt, she made an amazing sprint—going straight to my room, covered with dirt.

She went and restrained my hands, who deliberately held on pulling my shirt—she cried for reals.

"Uuu...please stop ruining my fantasies, my loli...while you look so cute and innocent, why are you this shameless?"

"Because this is just who I am. I don't think our relationship can go beyond superficial if you kept forcing labels on me. Tell me honestly, Mitsun—why do you love me?"

"T-that is..."

The fluster she had made her legs wobbly, and she even nearly tripped. Luckily I supported her just in time.

Our face was so close together. If only our height was similar, we'd probably kissed by accident.

"Umm...Mirai-chan, you're in the center of my strike zone. I love your long black hair; crimson eyes that shone like a ruby; your delicate, pale skin--"

"Get to the point."

"Sniff...I'm praising you there..."

"Things like that are a bore. Since you're a perverted lolicon, just what's in me that makes your pussy so wet?"

At this point, my slit's also drenched with juices.

"That's sexual harassment!"

To her response, I revealed my nipple and fondled it a bit. Dribbles of breast milk start to slowly drip.

"I let you harass me for a bit, so just answer..."

"Mirai-chan you dummy! You buwwy...waaaah!"

...and she ran back to her room with tears all over.

Damn it, why's she so fun to tease?

I might have awakened to my sadistic nature.

...and damn it.

My penis got really hard, and there's also the mirror.

This is really bad. I really want to cum.

I guess I'm turning to a lolicon as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a while to write this.
> 
> At first, I was quite unsure to go next, but I decided to just make it relaxed and fun.
> 
> I was never into heavy-drama stuff. 
> 
> I think I'm coming closer to what I wanted to write the most, and I'm happy to go this far.
> 
> ...and if you didn't get the reference already, the games are Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy.


	10. Loli writes a story

I really love sleeping. 

I'd like it when the bed's warm, as it's showered by the sun all day, while the air-conditioner's comfy cold. The bed that let my weight sink in, and the big and firm pillow that I could wrap with my entire body.

If it's too soft, I couldn't feel much comfort; it needs to be just firm.

Aside from sleeping, I love to eat and play video games. It's the holy trinity of my laziness.

When I was tired of playing games, I also had other hobbies--mainly writing. I had been going at it for a long time.

I love well-written stories with video game elements if they didn't take themselves too seriously. That in the end, the most important thing isn't becoming the best player, but to have fun.

I wanted to write a story, that describes the joy of playing games and being able to proceed whatever I want.

...but I just write whatever according to mood.

"Haaa..."

Blowing so much load in the toilet really cleared up my mind.

Going back to my PC. I didn't want to auto farm anymore.  
Maybe I should apologize to Mitsun--I had gone a bit too far with my teasing.

Though, it'd be rude if she was masturbating in her room and I barged in. If I tried to eavesdrop, she might notice.

My mind was pretty muddled when the troubles of my past life came up. I really wanted to write a story. It's a good way to blow off some steam. 

I created a new text document and began typing.

==

There was a big waterfall before my eyes. It went from the craggy mountain, adorned with moss and vines that let out mystical green orbs. Its waters flew down the lake, where seven-colored lotuses bloomed. The rainbow frogs leaped from a pod to the other as they croaked; the mystic dragonflies' buzzing helped to tune my mind and relax.

The large trees canopied the blue sky, laden with fluffy clouds. It had thick bark and dense, enormous leaves. 

The grasses below felt chilly on my feet. It's a bit wet and musty from the recent rain. 

I sat cross-legged atop the grasses; and breathed in. Relaxed, as the air teeming with spiritual energy flowed in.

I felt my entire being shudder; a mix of hot and cold air coursed through my body.   
I exhaled real slow and lowered my hands on a snail's pace. My entire muscles loosen up; it drove me towards the dream world.

I was probably the laziest disciple in the entire Sect. 

I find all these punchings and kicking training so tedious, while in cultivation sessions, I couldn't go on a few minutes without dozing off. Not to mention, things like pill making, weapon forging and formations—they're a pain to learn.

I'd rather stroll around the woods and enjoy nature, but my favorite place was still my bed.

While I was interested in their cooking, tea, and music lessons. It's only a hobby at most. They're like extracurriculars in this world, however. Even if you mastered them, your status wouldn't be high in the sect.

As our cultivation increased, we could nourish ourselves with spiritual energy, so we didn't really need to eat, sleep, or take a shit. Still, if I got the chance to become a Venerable, I'd live my urges to its fullest. Eat, sleep, and have fun as much as I want!

While my sect brothers and sisters had to wake up early and train, I'd like to sleep in the afternoon and eat my breakfast and lunch at once. 

A lot of my enlightenment came from dreams; my cultivation increased at a fast pace despite my laziness. It only took a year, to advance to the peak of the Mortal Realm, while others with average to low talent may need a decade. 

That's why the Elders and even the Sect Master decided to let me be. Even the younger generation didn't mess with me because they respect strength.

The Elders' cultivation was the peak of Warrior Realm at most, and the Sect Master just broke through the Saint Realm a decade ago.

As your cultivation rose, so did your lifespan. A mortal without cultivation could live to one hundred years, while Warriors' average lifespan was five hundred. 

Saints could go over a thousand years!

There was also a realm above, called Immortal and even higher, God. What's beyond that—I don't know. 

While there's a history of Immortal cultivators coming, there weren't any notes of God cultivators. I wasn't really curious, as even Saint cultivators could kill me with a thought.

Speaking of dreams...

Just as I dozed off, I found myself sitting cross-legged on a giant lotus at the lake's center. 

A sloppily dressed old man slept beneath the waterfall. There was a strong barrier made of True Qi that repelled everything—even gravity. The old man floated above the surface, and despite having no aura—I felt his cultivation was unfathomable.

As I observed his breathing patterns--it was strikingly similar to mine. 

Slowly raise your arms when inhaling; lower it while exhaling. The hot and old sensation intensified with time. 

An invisible membrane slowly covered my body; it's filled with homely warmth.

Bit by bit, I understood its principle.

It can add an impenetrable defense during cultivation; best done when you're sleeping and calm.

With this, I might be the first person among the younger generation to break into the Warrior Realm!

As I got pretty excited, my membrane popped, and I found myself back in the real world.

Time to go back to my Immortal's cave. The scent of spiritual energy was the best for a good night's sleep.

==

While it was a brief text, it took some hours to go such far. There's a lot of interruptions like browsing social media, reading anime and manga. 

I couldn't really write in one go. 

I kind of noticed that I didn't specify which gender was the protagonist. 

Probably since it's not romance, nor I plan on adding any--it doesn't matter if they're men or women. 

I kind of want to create a contrasting outlook of the harsh cultivation world with this main character. It doesn't have to be a life-threatening journey. Because the crux of everything isn't about pushing to the Apex but choosing the path that suits you the best.

I guess I got tired of such stories where one had to become stronger to survive. 

When I checked my clock, it was dinner time, but I didn't hear Mitsun calling for me at all.

As I went to the dining room, she's preparing dinner as usual, but...

"Uuu..."

Just how long you wanted to pout?

Even though I like to eat, it didn't feel right when she's like that.

"Mitsun, I'm sorry—I guess I went too far..."

"Hmph..." and she tried her hardest to hold that stupid smile, "Only if we go on a date tomorrow!"

Oh, it happened to be a Sunday. For some reason, I believe she'd ask me regardless.

"...but it's a pain to go outside."

Like I expect, Mitsun ceased her 'tsun and put her 'negotiation' mode. 

"What if I told you, I just won a coupon for an all-you-can-eat buffet? It's at ... restaurant as well! Before that, we can go shopping at the Mall and sample the testers. After lunch, we'll go all out in the Arcade." 

Ah, that restaurant--it did serve Italian fast-foods. I once went there during high school. I got the coupon since I was the first-ranked student in my class.

"...and after that?"

"Let's watch a movie!"

This girl's really looking forward to our date, huh? While it's simple, I doubt she'd just plan it in a whim.

Well, I'd be bored if I just stayed home.

It's good to go once in a while. 

"Deal."

I was also interested to see what it's really like. 

I think I could be at ease since Mitsun's with me.

...but what makes me agree---she never tried to force me in the first place, and even respected my needs.

Having such a person in my life, was a dream come true. 

"...and Mitsun."

"Y-yes, my loli?"

"Understand that I won't tease someone I dislike."

Ah, her face's so red.

"Nn..."

...and she turned away from me while holding an empty tray.

So cute...

It just made me want to tease her again, but first...

"Hey, the food's getting cold. Let's eat..."

"R-right!"

While we ate silently, I wanted to know more about Mitsun.

...and also my other self, Mirai-chan.

While we're the same person, I think my past as Mirai-chan had a lot more to uncover. 

I also believe, Mitsun wasn't the only person in my loli life. 

If possible, I want to stay devoted to this lolicon, even if in my heart, there's a lot of girls.

Even if she said it's okay, I would restrain myself.

Only if she openly supported it, or probably even got really horny at that thought, we might make it polyamory.

To me, the best kind of love is for everyone to love everyone. To be really gay for each other, without restraint.

When you had a love rival, you can both love your rival and your crush, at the same time. Wouldn't it be great?

Especially if all of them are cute girls.

Uuu...

"Mirai-chan, your penis..."

"Oh."

"Umm...as I get used to it, your penis is so cute..."

It got even harder.

I really wanted her to fellate it, but I have to hold it. Not until she asked for it...

"Hehe...can I touch it?"

"Mm..."

This time, it's my turn to go all red.

"When you're like this, you're the cutest loli, Mirai-chan..."

Uuu...

It's you who's so damn adorable when you smile like that while resting your palm on your cheeks...it's melting my heart.

"Mitsun."

"Yes?"

"Cuddle."

"My! Come to Mommy..."

I spent the after-meal in her lap, her arms cradling over me, and softly caressing me. 

It felt really good when it brushed against my penis and nipples.

My heart's filled with so much warmth.

While the plan's not much of a date and more of hanging out, I wonder what gay things we can do out there?

Nn...I couldn't wait to go with my Mitsun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last one for this year. 
> 
> Writing this gave me such a healing experience. 
> 
> Before this, I had some bad things happen, it's just a little thing but I was pissed off.
> 
> But since I could come up with this chapter, it made me a lot better. Especially since I finally could enjoy my writing like a relaxing thing.


	11. Home Sweet Home

That night, I had a dream.

I stood alone in an empty world. There were only grass plains and behind me, this tree would always follow. 

It was big and had wide leaves that looked like green afro when jumbled together.

I would rest beneath its shade and it'd protect me from wind and rain. Its fruits would satisfy my meals.

After a while, I wasn't content with sleeping outside, but I was too lazy to furnish the tree. 

One morning, I had enough. The beds of grasses started to lose its charm. 

So I touched the tree's bark, with all my yearning for a home. 

The tree turned to the house I was familiar with. The home I lived in my childhood, in the town I was born. 

The surroundings turned to the neighborhood I knew. The wide, two-lane streets in front and narrow alleyways on the side. There were occasional barking of dogs and birds chirping, but I saw none.

It was a large two-story house, with a large empty pool in front. We used to raise fish in here. I saw empty pots and soil--only wild grasses grew there.

As I turned the doorknob, it simply opened.

The house's interior was boring; only white tiles, walls, and measly decorations. 

It's still a precious place; that person once lived here with my family. 

That person slept in this small room on the first floor. While I could enter the front door, that place was locked. 

If I will it, I could break the lock and enter—but I didn't want to. 

I owe them a lot when they're alive. Even if I'm lonely, I'll hang on.

A certain room was in the back—now a warehouse—the maids used to sleep there. 

We hired several but none of them stayed for long. 

I went to the second floor's balcony with the laundry rack; I used to sunbath here instead of the front yard.

I stood there as morning sun fell; enjoying its warmth.

The floor beneath the air conditioner's riddled with moss due to the water leak. 

It's always dripped no matter how much we fixed it. 

...and the nostalgic moss was there. 

After I got enough sun, I went inside. The nearest room was my own.

My old PC's there: CRT monitor, ball mouse, and old speakers--that person bought it overseas. It's a bit yellow and dusty, but it worked.

In the table was an old-school phone I used as a modem instead of wi-fi.

The quota was 50-hours of unlimited data per month. At that time, I downloaded everything I could find. That's how I came across the fake version of Harry Peter's Order of Feenix.

I prefer this over the original. The first four were good, but I couldn't get into the rest. The movies after the fourth made no sense but I chuckled when the headmaster forced himself to drink vinegar.

My bed's on the floor; encased in plastic wraps behind the bookshelf.

My manga collection was still there. I love the story 'bout the helpful robot, but as I grew up, the characters seem stupid, as they always screwed up, when they could conquer the world.

Like the chapter with Magic Bank. If the main character was patient, he wouldn't have to worry about his allowance ever again.

I wanted to do its fanfiction for a while now. When the main character was actually smart and able to use the robot's tools to its fullest. 

Maybe I'd get to it if I ain't lazy. 

Checking my cupboard--all the clothes wouldn't fit since I'm currently a loli. 

And as expected, the main bedroom was empty. The CRT TV, the small bed below, I used to sleep, when I wanted to be with my parents and the top bed which my parents and lil' sis slept. 

While this house held my precious memories, it just made things lonelier in the end.

I was scared since I couldn't lock the front door. While my neighborhood's safe in general, there were cases of breaking and entering.

At that moment, a click sound echoed; I skipped downstairs to see all doors had locked, and when I willed it, the door would open.

While it's a bit creepy, I was glad—I'm no longer alone. There's something that cared for me and gave me warmth.

Since we could communicate mentally, I wanted to have a heart-to-heart.

It's okay if you couldn't reply with words. I just want someone to listen to me. From the very start, I have lots and lots of things bottled up and I had no one I could trust,

So yeah, I had enough work; had enough of this kind of life. At first, I thought dying would solve everything and I would be in a better place.

But I'm scared that I would be worse off. I really don't want to die. Perhaps it's best to live forever if I could. Gaining lots of power and shape the world as I wished.

I need to be a lot stronger, so I could better my life with the least effort. I knew the key lies in spiritual power. Its source came from my realization of Self.

The more I knew myself and act to fulfill my aspirations, in the way I desired, the stronger I would become.

...but I knew, everything needs a process. 

I knew hardship came and went, and not everything would be good.

While life won't always go the way I want, it's okay to focus on things that count. If it didn't work the first time, it'll eventually work out sooner than expected.

I wish for a life of peace and quiet. That I know, the things that count will eventually go my way.

I stood silent in the bedroom. There's so much relief, I kind of wanted to cry. 

My mind blacked out for a moment, and I found myself in the same grass plain.

...but instead of a tree, there's a green glow that formed a person's shape. It looked like a little girl.

"Onee-chan," her soft voice warmed my soul, "Thanks for telling me everything." in a split second, she wrapped me in her embrace, "I will do my best, so Onee-chan will be happy."

From her touch, I remembered it clearly.

...this is the loli I had sex with the most.

While I had no recollection of doing kinky things with Mitsun.

"Wait for me, Onee-chan," the loli tightened her hug, "Soon enough, I can finally visit you in real life."

The green light dissipated just like that.

As I looked back, the tree's right there, always. I felt a sense of warmth because I knew, that certain someone's watching my back.

...and I was really excited since this cute loli wouldn't say no for kinky stuff, unlike a certain lolicon.

Plus, she really got off watching me doing kinky things with other girls, and she's really caring...

No, why I compared her to Mitsun?

==

"Nn..."

When I woke up, the air conditioner's still blowing, with sounds of crickets in the background. 

It was still dark out. 

I still felt drowsy but I need to go. The amount made me realize--I had too much water before bed.

I noticed Mitsun wasn't yet awake—so I went to her room—turning my room's AC first.

She's sleeping in her animal pajama--it had a cute rabbit hoodie and the fabric looked so fluffy. 

Climbing her bed, I rolled around until her back's facing me, and I wrapped my arms like a pillow.

Her warmth was so pleasant; not to mention, this mofu mofu...

I fell asleep right away.

While I didn't remember what dream I had, it left me feeling pleasant.

Plus, I felt really refreshed down there. 

My penis didn't throb like each morning.

Don't tell me Mitsun got horny and assaulted me when I dozed off?

Well, whatever. 

Since she didn't wake me up, I'd just sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter in the New Years. 
> 
> The plot might be a bit slow, but I'm writing it more for the comfy nonsense. 
> 
> Maybe it'd be a running joke that Mirai and Mitsuki takes too long to fuck.


	12. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of the dark stuff. This one contains a lot of dialogue, but the chapter's not long.

I didn't like to think about complicated things.

...but last night, we've been fooling around so much and I ignored the tingling in my heart.

I kept trying to say that I'm all right, and everything's fine,

Now that my head's cleared up—I must tell her everything--about my pathetic past life.

If she claimed that we got along for a while, I believe she'd understand.

...but if she didn't, it's also fine. We can learn bit by bit and accept our imperfections.

Not that she's faulty at all, in my book.

==

The morning sun hung high, and Mitsun already got busy, as I got off the bed. 

Wearing her apron, she's preparing breakfast. It's a brown rice with tofu and mushroom soup. Looking at it with an empty stomach made me drool.

"Ah, Mirai-chan. I was about to wake you up," she stirred the spatula, "Wait a bit, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you take a bath first?"

I wouldn't let myself be swept away. 

I don't want to run away anymore.

I have to stop thinking it's someone else's problem.

"Mitsun," I gazed at her straight, "I need to talk."

"I know," her voice was low, "But making the best meal for you is more important right now."

"Nn..."

As usual, I helped myself to a glass of water and sat down. 

I took several deep breaths; trying to calm myself.

"It's not that I don't want to listen, but if you have problems, it's best if you're calm enough."

The boiling noise from the pot, and the steam from the rice cooker.

My stomach was growling.

...but I didn't feel like eating, not before I told her.

To think of it, I never really paid attention when she's cooking. While I didn't understand what steps she made, watching her all focused and serious—it calmed me down.

I admire how she's focused on the task at hand, while still thinking about my feelings. 

If it were me, I would brush them off. I really dislike being interrupted while I'm up to something.

Despite that, I interrupted Mitsun—who made stuff for me—on top of that.

While I wallowed in my thoughts, the click noise on the stove roused me back.

Mitsun untied her apron; her arousing back came to view. 

At this moment, I didn't feel like getting a hard-on.

She finally sat facing me with a concerned look.

"Tell me," Mitsun caressed my hair and rubbed her cheeks, "If you want to cry, let it all out."

"Nn...Mitsun, I'm a terrible person."

"I know."

"I'm lazy, selfish and hedonistic. I took advantage of my hard-working parents, 'cuz I want to live the way I want.

Even during work, I was incompetent. I really couldn't care about my job and my future.

I want to repay my parents and everyone who did so much for me, but I just couldn't.

I really felt powerless, 'cuz no matter what I do, nothing seems to change. I don't wanna move; I don't wanna do anything.

I just want to have fun forever, even if it made me a little kid. 

My human relationship is a disaster. In real life had no one I could call a close friend.

As time went by, the less I could relate with others.

Not to mention, about my writings—no, I guess I'm just boring you."

In all honesty, the more I went, the emptier I got.

"What about your life goals?"

I could recite it over my head. 

"Of course, to live lazily forever, and not having to bother with work, ever again."

"...and what is the closest thing you can do right now?"

"I guess...to take things easy." I paused a bit, "Mitsun, do you think I'm human garbage?"

"You're being too hard on yourself, my loli. I know you're hiding a lot of parts, making seem like everything's your fault.

If you wanted to blame your shortcomings, your environment also plays a part. Probably even more than you think."

"...but what's the point? It's not like I can choose which family I'd be born into. Maybe, if I was born in a rich family—ah..."

"No matter which family, they all had their own problems. It may be better or worse, but aren't you reluctant to start all over again?"

"Nn..."

"You might be overwhelmed since it's like life was throwing everything at once. It's alright, you have a lot of time. It's not hard to live over eighty."

"That's really long."

"Take one step at a time, my loli. I'm sure you'll eventually get it." 

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I can hold on anymore. I really hate how my co-workers kept mocking me, despite already trying my best to get by. I really hate how my parents kept forcing things on me. They're so stupid and narrow-minded, I hate being born to them.

If I have a kid, then I'm committing a grave sin where I bring an innocent soul to a world of suffering."

I couldn't hold it in and jump at her arms. When she massaged my back and stroked my hair.

"...and what I hate the most is the people who told me I'm weak. Have you ever been in my position? Is it so easy to say that I should fight back and make my own living? If your social skills and talent are a piece of shit like mine, and everyone kept betraying you and no one ever appreciated your efforts despite trying your hardest--I bet you'd fucking kill yourself."

Right as I said my last line, Mitsun let go of her arms; her tears began to well up.

"You're right...Mirai-chan. I was the weak one...when your other self kept hanging on, I ended up killing myself."

"No—I didn't mean to..."

"Nn..." Mitsun shook her head, "I'm really glad that I could reveal my pathetic self to my waifu..."

"I don't think it's pathetic. It takes courage and luck to commit suicide and getting what you want. Humans are more durable than you thought, even if you tried falling from high floors, something might just screw it up.

Even if you tried to shoot yourself in the head with a revolver or drink deadly poison, you might still live.

If you failed, you might be crippled for life and had to suffer a lot more. That's why I don't want to die.

I'm really scared of what randomness had in store."

Haa...my breathing was heavy, but I feel that a huge load's lifted from my shoulders.

It's nice having someone to listen to.

"It's still not something I'd be proud of, even if I had no choice. At that time, I really had no one and I'm already breaking apart.

If only you were there, Mirai-chan."

An idea crossed my head.

Even though I hadn't eaten since I woke up, I somehow didn't feel hungry. 

"Mitsun."

"Y-yes? If we don't hurry, breakfast will get cold."

"Do you remember how you died?"

"I'm...not sure, my mind's all foggy."

"There's a good chance your other self is still alive," I clutched her arm, "Take me there, and depending on your situation, we can resolve this."

I knew, how it went by for mine. 

When I tried to remember who I was, the first time around—I met my other-self.

"...but, I really didn't want to--"

"You might regret it if your other self is dead. Now that I'm here, let's do our best." 

"I really don't know how, Mirai-chan."

"This time, you're not alone, Mitsun—I'm here."

...and through my instructions, we finally arrived at a certain room.

A certain girl sat in her desk; her eyes were devoid of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess, I really couldn't make it relaxing all the time. Though, I find it relaxing when I wrote scenes where the characters vent their darkest emotions.
> 
> When I forced it to be cozy and heartwarming, it just made it stressful, and I wrote this in order to relax, even if the story might 'broke' the premise.
> 
> I'm continuing Mitsuki's backstory and stuff in the next chapter. Stuffing everything in one chapter when there's already some vent going on wouldn't make it cozy.
> 
> This is the kind of thing which made me unable to post more on Scribblehub, or any sites with a rating system. I treat my stories at something personal, and having someone drop the lowest star without saying why, I just don't like it.
> 
> Maybe I'm more open to criticisms if the story was completed, but if it's still ongong, I guess I prefer if everything's going my way. Or else, I wouldn't care enough to continue.


	13. At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty long and Mirai spent a long time just doing her own thing.
> 
> I guess, no matter what she promised, she would only look at things that benefit her in some way.

The room had sufficient lightning but it was boring and stressful with walls of textbooks. There weren't even a PC, TV or sex toys. 

Did their parents understand all work and no play makes Lily a dull loli?

As I saw Mitsuki's other self, it reminded me of middle school. 

My parents kept forcing me to cram school 'cuz my grades suck. I just hate it. Why did I have to study so much, when I could play games at home? 

...and despite attending, my grades barely improved.

I already had enough, of boring teachers that just wrote on the walls and expect us to copy them all. 

Don't mention that nonsense, old-fashioned punishment of having to write the same shit over and over.

When I quit the cram school, I actually did well on Math--one of my worst subjects for the longest time. 

That person believed in me--that I didn't need cram school. I can study on my own, and it'd be just fine.

When I was in high school, my grades went from average to one of the tops, 'cuz I often went to the library. I also did well, even in Math.

I got motivated by reading the self-help books I borrowed. 

One of the most empowering beliefs, was that I could shape my life, the way I want to, and no one could tell me otherwise.

Even now, that thought kept my other self alive and strong, when things didn't seem to work out.

That, and also--the teachers were actually fun. 

Some of the library books were college-level; I read through them several times, even if I didn't really understand it. 

Back then, internet access was limited. If I wanted to read manga online, I used the library's PC, but most of the entertainment came from the books I borrowed. 

While there was manga, you can only read them in place.

I picked one of the textbooks in Mitsuki's desk, the contents are damn complicated, even for me. Though I hadn't been in high school for seven years.

While I went to a private school, it's more casual. At least, compared to the Catholic school, Dominici College.

The other was a Christian school, Lutheran College. While Dominici was one and only, Lutheran had a lot of branches, the forefront being Lutheran One, which dated a hundred years back, similar to Dominici.

Both were toe-to-toe on producing geniuses that won the Science Olympics. They also had the highest bars on entry.

Dominici was really vast and they're an all-boys' school. I went there several times during high school. It was a try-out exam for an elite university in England. When I looked at their questions, I couldn't answer half of them.

They had a sister school named St. Angela, which is a girls' only school. While their academic standards were high, they weren't famous for winning the Science Olympics.

Instead, they were notorious for strictness--it was even nicknamed the 'White Jail'.

...and there's a saying, never mess with the nuns of St. Angela. 

My acquaintances at Dominici, on the other hand—jokingly used the burning of nuns to memorize the periodic table.

While I couldn't enroll in Dominici since I'm a loli and a bit stupid, I don't want to enter St. Angela. It made me so relieved my school was a bit lax.

Not saying I'd get in, with my laziness. 

In any case, I was one of the participants of the Science Olympiad back then. It's arguably one of my high points in life.

The subject I took was Chemistry--one of my strongest subjects at school.

I was the top 20 of the entire city, and we had a supplementary lesson in one of the public schools. One of the teachers happened to write Mitsuki's Chem textbook.

The Author's book was also the one I used back then--a nice memory when they autographed mine.

In my class, there were so many students from Dominici and Lutheran. I was the only one from my school. The others went to different classes.

There I noticed one student, which was a first-year, but actually had the highest score in the qualifying exam.

I was the second year at that time, as with most students. When I saw her—It's a loli, a really cute one on top of that. She's one of the students from Lutheran One.

For a long time, I had hots for genius girls. My heart skipped a beat, but that crush didn't last long since food, video games, and sleep was more important.

Though, the main reason, was because I didn't qualify for Nationals, while she did. My dream was going to the International Science Olympiad, which was held in Cambridge at that time. 

I always dreamt of going overseas. I wanted to visit England and have fun with their goth lolis. 

Studying with no genuine love will only get you so far, and I had no interest in them anymore.

My stomach's hurting, so I went downstairs to see if there's any. 

The table was pretty much cleaned up, and within the fridge, there's a curry plate wrapped in plastic. 

'To Mitsuki's friend, thanks for helping her study! - Mom.'

I didn't even get to do anything and you already thanked me? 

I'll take it.

This portion though—it's like she knew my usual portions.

I unwrapped the plastic and microwaved it for a few minutes. In the meantime, I explored the fridge.

There's pudding, mochi cake with red-beans filling. a 1.5 L milk cartoon with a picture of cute anime cow, and a plain yogurt of the same amount; Nata de Coco toppings were in the same section. 

There's also white bread with thick, fluffy crust and flaky chocolate jam—its flavor was ice cream.

On the dining table was an opened pack of Senbei; the rice crackers had sweet, flaky stuff atop. While I didn't feel the cold, there's kotatsu near the TV. It had tangerines but I don't really like them 'cuz they had lots of seeds. 

...so I brought them to the dining table.

There's a 'beep' sound on the microwave. The curry rice looked brand new with piping hot steam and scent that made me drool. It had chicken fillets, diced potatoes, mushroom, broccoli, carrots, and ground beef.

The scrambled eggs on the side look especially ravishing. 

Bringing my plate and water, I plugged in the kotatsu and sunk my feet in. 

Mmm...it's so comfy.

As I dug in, I love how the curry wasn't spicy. The eggs were really fluffy, it's practically melting in my mouth with its cheese-like texture on the yolk. 

The meat--I couldn't get enough of the crunchy chicken fillet and ground beef. The veggies tasted really fresh despite being microwaved, but I still loved the potatoes and mushroom the most.

While it's a modest version of what Mitsun prepared, it didn't lose out in the taste. I guess this is a mother's love. 

I downed the large mug that's filled to brim with water. It's like I swam in a chill oasis after being stuck in a desert.

Finishing my meal, I brought the plates and did the dishes myself. While I burped several times.

I wiped the traces of curry on my cheek and went to the fridge.

When I unwrapped the mochi, it's shaped like a cute Fuji-san with assorted colors.   
I took a few, with one cup of pudding and two slices of bread--along with the jam. I filled my old glass with milk; took another and poured the yogurt; adding nata de coco thereafter.

Bringing the stuff in a tray, I took them to the kotatsu and turned on the TV. At first, I was scared it'd fall off, or that it's too heavy—but It's surprisingly light.

I flipped through the various channel before I came across seem a martial arts show. Two young men faced off against each other in a dark, forested area. 

They look identical—twins? I didn't often see twins facing off with each other as mortal enemies.

Their impression was like heaven and hell. One radiated a kind, righteous aura and donned good clothes. He's probably the main character.

The other had shabby cloth, eyes dark as the abyss and mysterious air. I'm guessing he was the story's archvillain, where the main character's main goal was to surpass him and bring justice to the world.

"Fang Yun, you bastard! You have shamed the entire clan, prepare for your death!"

"Hmph, my stupid brother Fang Zhang. A mere puppet--"

"Enough!"

As Fang Zhang rushed out, I thought it would explode to a heated, fantastic fistfight, but the ground he stepped on collapsed out of blue. 

With no change in expression, Fang Yun threw sickle-shaped energy blades, and while Fang Zhang had to recover from the fall, the tendrils on the pit were after him.

With his magical abilities, Fang Zhang cut and repelled both the blades and tendrils, but Fang Yun wouldn't let him.

"My stupid brother. I know the truth, the Clan doesn't care about us. They're using you to kill me because I'm right. They're just a bunch of hypocrites."

"Even if you're dead, the clan head will just replace you. B-grade is enough, and it's easy to find one smarter than you."

Fang Yun's venomous tongue proved lethal to break his enemy's concentration, but what surprised me, was how he could speak so calm, despite his fierce attacks.

"Shameless scoundrel, you...arrghh!"

In his lapse of concentration, energy blades pierced through his left shoulder and severed his entire arm.

"...and this is why you will always be the second rate. A-grade aptitude? Don't make me laugh."

If it played like the usual story, Fang Zhang would escape with his life through whatever plot armors he had--

Splat.

What? 

The hell did just happen? I got lost for a second there.

Fang Zhang's head was severed; forming a pool of blood that drenched the pit.

In the brief recap, Fang Yun's last words were meant to distract Fang Zhang, while he released an invisible energy blade.

Not long after, Fang Yun slumped to the ground and vomited several mouthfuls of blood as a result.

...but the scariest thing of all—his eyes remained calm and emotionless, after killing his blood-related brother.

With a flick of his sleeves, cute anime insects spawned from his body. 

The swarm started to drain the blood and re-attached Fang Zhang's head to the body. There were many types of insects which, up close, looked like emoticons.

"What the fuck?"

...but right before I stopped taking this show seriously--

'To make a blood deity, you need the flesh and blood of a relative—and they must be willing to sacrifice their lives for your sake.

Wasn't he a perfect one? He would willingly sacrifice his life for the Clan if he could kill me—and he can't.

The wise once said--what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

He died a foolish death for my sake. My stupid brother, you're finally worthy of praise; pity you won't be alive to hear that.'

Fang Yun carried his brother's corpse and teleported to an isolated space. 

Its scenery was akin to heaven itself: blue skies, vegetations of vibrant colors and assorted creatures growing unbridled. 

Most majestic of all was the Celestial Palace made of carved stones. He went to its basement—where several corpses were stored with no signs of rotting. 

In the midst of it was a cute fox girl with tangerine hair.

"Ah, Master! Welcome back. I did my job well, please pat me."

I thought this Fang Yun had a soft spot, and his personality would turn completely with someone he cared about.

While his expression remained cold, he reached out and patted the loli's head and his lips curved up.

"You have done well, little Hu."

Little Hu turned so cheerful and happy, like getting approval from her special one.

I could somehow relate to that.

"Hehe, Master praised me," the loli pointed at Fang Zhang's body, slumped behind Fang Yun's back, "That man looks like Master—is that Master's twin?"

"It doesn't matter," Fang Yun snorted, "It's whether they could be used or not. This corpse still has the soul affixed, care for it well."

"Yes, Master!"

The contrasting scenery of a vibrant loli, with a pile of fresh corpses behind her. It painted a scene of gap moe which made me love her even more.

Uuu...

Fang Yun went to a nearby cavern, with orbs of light swirling over, and a certain orb of light floated happily. Near it, the plants whispered to each other and having discussions about Dao or whatever. 

The animals living nearby would also speak profound words—but all of them made way for Fang Yun.

He easily ascended the highest point, nearest to the light orb. Atop a giant mushroom, in which a hoarse voice of old man resounds.

"Welcome back, Exalted One."

As Fang Yang meditated, the light shone on him. From a glance, he would look like a Buddha, if one didn't know of his malevolent crimes.

He opened his eyes after a short while.

'The only thing that matters to me, is eternal life. That's right, Little Hu—kept fawning over me like that. When the time comes where I have to sacrifice you, do so without hesitation. Give your life to further my goals.'

Ugh...

While I had seen a lot of evil people--this Fang Yun is too evil.

To sacrifice such a cute loli—only a monster could do that.

==

There was a bit of a commercial break, reminding me that it's an actual show airing on television.

I really didn't understand why such an evil show could be aired, but I thoroughly enjoyed it. 

When I checked the internet from my phone--the show was adapted from a Web Novel, The Insane Reverend, which was dubbed by many as one of the best cultivation novels out there. 

Ah, I remember that one. It's been a long time since my last read since it was labeled as (stalled/dropped) in my usual novel site. I don't want to continue reading stories that wouldn't be completed.

While at first, it was censored due to its 'immorality', it enjoyed massive success when the Author moved and published it overseas. From what I've read, he got the publication after the Web Novel was finished. 

Spoiler Alert!

Fang Yun finally defeated Heaven's Will and achieved immortality, but the victory wasn't without cost. 

With Heaven's Will gone, there was no longer anything that kept the balance in this world. No such things like Fate—everyone was free to decide their own.

A human's lifespan's no longer capped at one hundred without the Lifespan Gu—which could prolong it. 

Since there's no longer the Heaven's Will that controlled its production, Lifespan Gu ran amok everywhere. 

More people were able to live extremely long lives, just by increasing their cultivation. 

There were no longer any Heavenly Tribulations, which both served as tempering tools and a disaster for the cultivators.

While it didn't matter much for Mortal Cultivators, it also meant, the current Gu Immortals would become stronger slowly, and the old Immortals, which had been tempered through myriads of tribulations, would cement their position for long.

Along with time, the Nine Heavens that belonged in the Ancient Times started to resurface, along with Trial by Fire grounds that tested the cultivator's mettle. 

While there's no longer any tribulation, there were myriads of ways for someone to breakthrough. Although the risk didn't always accompany the reward. Many suffered--even died for a trifling treasure. 

...and the usual struggle between cultivators raged on.

Except for Fang Yun.

After battling with Heaven's Will, he was dragged into a Void Realm, leaving to rot for all eternity. He was trapped and whichever attempts he had were futile.

Now what?

It was one of the main gripes for the story. 

Like, did the main character ever thought what happened after he could live forever?

Fang Yun thought about the acquaintances he met on the way, both his allies and enemies. 

The Web Novel version didn't leave a definite ending, only that Fang Yun was still preserving out there. 

It ended with a time skip, several hundred years later, with various characters reminiscing about him. He was such a phenomenal character, most still remembered him even during the times of peace.

Some even commented, that despite his atrocious deeds, the world ended up a better place, because everyone is now free to decide their own Fate.

Of course, the TV Show was based on the print version, with a lot of adjustments.

The apparent thing in the Web Novel version was the multitude of fillers to pad the word and chapter count. The old publication site wanted contracted novels to be released twice a day, and the Authors get paid by the word count, not quality.

While it's not a must, if you didn't release twice a day, it's so easy to lose popularity, especially the cultivation novels which were dime a dozen.

It caused the novel to have too many scenes where side-characters got the spotlight and it didn't offer much to the plot. The new publisher wanted the Author to trim it as much as possible. 

They also teased us that, while the print version was still ongoing, the ending would also change—for the details—kept supporting it and you'll see a closure beyond your expectations.

Oh.

I didn't realize the show already started for a while.

This time, Fang Yun was conning someone and blackmailed the others. 

There were lots of dialogues and scenes with the side characters. Most of the story was dialogues.

Ah, I remember this part from the web novel. I knew this character—he'd be scammed to death in the upcoming auction.

I didn't realize I had spent another fifteen minutes watching without touching my snacks.

If I had known this, I'd probably watch a slapstick comedy—but I didn't regret it.

Hmm...wait a minute. I swear I felt someone staring at me just now.

"Ehehe...a loli, so cute..."

Ah...

I guess I'd let her stare a bit longer. She might be stressed out from studying. If I could heal her without no effort, it'd be perfect.

Being stared at by a cute girl felt nice, actually.

While she had glasses, shaggy black hair and unkempt expression, it didn't change that she's a cutie.

"Wanna come in?" 

I tapped on the kotatsu and waved over.

"C-can I?"

It's your house, damn it.

Well, I guess I could try spoiling her in return.

I opened a cup of pudding and spooned her one.

"Say, ahh..."

"B-but..."

The other Mitsun would gladly nom it, but she's a bit too reserved.

"It's your pudding, and you need sweet things for your brain."

"Nn..."

The way she thoroughly licked the spoon and gobbled the pudding was so perverted.

This started to feel pleasant.

...and I want to enjoy this moment a bit longer.

If opportunity rose--I want to lewd her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take a while before they actually fucked.
> 
> The referenced novel is Reverend Insanity


	14. Loli is getting horny

Mitsuki didn't notice my erect loli penis, despite being on her face. 

She's fully immersed in enjoying her snacks—it's so relatable. When I ate something delicious, I just wanted to forget this cruel and frustrating world; drowning myself in such delightful treats.

I killed some time, as I played on my phone. Despite getting legendary units, it's still hard to climb PvP, so I just played a few rounds and stretched a bit.

Now, she's no longer a zombie with glasses

'"I see that you're pushing yourself too hard—what's the matter?"

The wide smile she had was gone this instant. She threw herself onto the floor, with her back flat; a completely defeated pose.

"The entrance exam is tomorrow--I barely got any studying done."

"I don't think anything will enter your brain if you're this exhausted." 

"Haa...to be honest, that's why I pushed myself. I really had enough of taking these difficult exams. It'd be nice if I collapsed from studying and be hospitalized for long.

...but I doubt my parents would care about my well-being. 

They were really forceful about it; they'd be so angry when I talk back to them, it's impossible to even have a proper talk when they demand me to say 'yes' all the time.

I really don't know what to do, Mirai-chan."

I feel you, man.

"Even so, that's no way to treat yourself. You really need a good night's rest." 

I didn't feel like doing anything if I slept less than seven hours, no—make it eight hours.

"B-but...I really don't want to take it again. Even waking up is so painful, I kept having dreams about taking these tests."

I also had that dream when I was in high school. After I graduated from University, I knew it was over--it never bothered me anymore.

"It's alright," I hugged her, "If you don't want to, just don't take it. We can go somewhere else. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Uuu...I ran out of money." 

"I never said you should pay—it's on me today."

Though, all I had on me was only a wallet with my ATM card. 

Just to be safe, I asked her for the nearest ATM within walking distance. 

"There's one in my usual Konbini."

"Is it open for 24 hours?" 

"Yup."

"I don't know my way around."

"Ah...o-of course!"

When we're outside, there were barely any stars. It's all blanketed by clouds and obscured by city lights.

The neighboorhood's pretty quiet; I didn't see anyone besides us around.

This girl's leading the way, and she kinda wobbled on her steps. 

I kept up despite taking it cozy.

"Hey, Mitsuki—are you scared?"

"No...I'm just tired—I think I could fall asleep any moment..."

"Would you mind if we book a hotel?"

"Eh?" 

"Hush, don't wake the neighbors."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's just for spending the night."

"Nn..."

Her mind's quite dirty.

Though, I like that part about her.

The lines of quiet homes became a lane of the street. Cars, buses, and cabs began to appear. Myriads of lights of metropolitan cities made me a bit dizzy. 

We finally arrived at a convenience store with glass walls. 

Despite this bleak hour, there were several customers. They had bottles of alcohol and potato chips in the front table, near the entrance.

As we entered the building, I was a bit nervous if these 'drunk' people would harass us, since we look like weak and defenseless little girls.

...but nobody gave a damn, which was a good thing. One's busy on the phone, while others on the laptop.

The ATM was located near the second-floor stairs. Checking my account balance, the display glitched.

"Mirai-chan, how did you--"

"It's just my money, which I can spend however I please."

I might sound a bit rude, but to be honest, I don't want any more questions when I'm not even sure how.

I shouldn't take out too much, just several bills. Enough to stay in a good hotel for a few days, if she didn't wanna go home yet.

For the starters, we need to haul the daily necessities like toiletry and a change of clothes. While some Hotel provided everything for extra money, I don't want to use a second-hand soap.

I also brought snacks like the Fuji-san mochi and various flavored chips.

Though, the clerk nearly jumped when I shoved a few packs of condoms between Vitamin C strips.

"Hey there..."

...but they went silent when I showed my ID. I guess it's not uncommon for lolis to be quite old.

Mitsuki's a bit fidgety as the door closed behind our backs.

"Mirai-chan, these condoms..."

"Nn--even though I'm a loli, I have a penis and pussy."

When her eyes lit up a bit, I stopped her from touching my cock, "Don't do it here, it'd get too big for comfort."

Her fingers traced my shaft a bit, and I let a low moan.

"Mmm..."

"Uuu...so big."

The shopping bag was convenient to hide my huge erection. When Mitsun saw it, her face was beet red.

It really felt good brushing against my elastic pants; I didn't really wear panties either.

On the way out, I noticed a balcony on its second floor, where several people partied with alcohol.

While I'd like a sip or two—they didn't sell wine, so...

Actually, I was kinda nervous when trying to holler a cab. In big cities like these, when you went to pick up two defenseless young girls—there's a lot of temptation.

"Ogata-san!"

I thought Mitsuki would freeze in place when we got a 'safe' one...

She instead waved at a certain black sedan with a 'taxi' on its roof. 

It stood out among the other as it didn't have the company name or logo printed on its body.

When the car stopped in front, the tinted windows opened—there's an old man with white hair and some missing teeth.

"Ah, Mitchan—fancy seeing you 'ere. Gettin' snacks?"

His voice was hoarse but the smile was warm. The old man had perfume on, which gave quite a relaxing scent. 

When I sniffed my own collar, it smelled like meat.

I didn't feel any hint of malice coming from this grandpa at all.

"Mirai-chan, this is Ogata-san. He's the one who drove me to cram school."

"Hello."

Gramps waved at me and I responded the same way. 

"Nn..."

"Cute lil' lady--your lil' sis, Mitchan?"

It made this girl jump a bit, and she started to rub her cheeks.

"Mmm...how should I put it?"

"A friend, then. I won't ask why you girls are out this late—youth should be enjoyed. So, where to?"

Ah, finally.

"Gramps, do you know any good hotels? I want ones with a nice bed and meals, but it must be safe."

He glanced a bit at our pile of bags and nodded, "Hop in, this one's on me."

Mitsuki sat beside the driver, while I, along with the pile of bags, were in the back.

Lots of colored lights and skyscrapers. Plentiful cars of various models; public transport and monorails. 

We went through a huge shopping mall with a bear mascot. People still came and go 'round the clock.

Through a tower with so many lights.

Through a long, massive bridge, across a lake. 

Down the highways, where Ogata-san paid a toll. 

He also gave us a pack of mint candy. These are strong ones, I like it. 

Mitsuki cried and threw out the candy after a lick; it made me chuckle.

The ride through highways really calmed me down, as we passed the rows of streetlights one by one. These gangbang of lights made it hard to relax.

When things settled down, Mitsuki told Ogata-san:

She always wanted to run away from home, but she had nowhere to go. 

...and she had a hard time making friends. It's like, no matter what, she could not fit in with her schoolmates.

Her school was anything but fun.

When Mitsuki graduated, she felt like her youth was thoroughly wasted on studying.

She rather not go to school and spend her days fantasizing about the ideal school life, like those in novels.

I think I had an idea of why Mitsun's school life was fun, in the other world.

"Well, ya might appreciate their efforts once yah older." 

Ogata-san stopped the car shortly after.

I just realize we're in front of the hotel. It wasn't even the main street. 

"It's fine to go out and rebel. If ya can't tell 'em with words, tell 'em wit' actions." Ogata-san smiled, "But remember, ya still have a home to return to, and they're still yah' parents," ending his lines with a melancholic tone.

I dunno what he went through, but it's none of my business.

He helped to bring the bags to the lobby and drove off just like that.

I took a good glance at my surroundings. There was a grand fountain, and the cars in front were luxury models. 

The lobby floor had marble coating; it's interior palatial.

"It's kinda strange. With a hotel this good—did he think we can pay all of this?"

"M-Mirai-chan...let's go look for an ATM."

While I had lots of money, I don't want to use it for something unnecessary. 

So I walked in and told the receptionist about Ogata-san, but they didn't seem to have any clue.

So I went back to the seats and whispered to the anxious girl.

"How did you get acquainted with that gramps?"

"He's my father's old driver at work—ah! Knowing him, he'll probably drive all the way with him, my father will lynch me..."

Oh?

"Just chill. Even if he comes, there's no way he can start trouble in here."

I showed the receptionist my ID, which made them a bit shocked.

"One suite room, two people. Under the name Amamiya."

I also looked at the price listing--this place was much cheaper than I thought. 

Of course, I consulted Mitsuki beforehand--she agreed for us to share a room.

"Cash or Credit?"

I took my ATM card and did the usual stuff. 

What I like about this hotel, if you're staying in a Suite, even the Police or the Army has no right to force their way to your room, unless they had solid proof you are a criminal.

Not even your parents could disturb you if you register as an adult. 

That's the info I got when I talked with the receptionist. Man, this was probably a hell of a shady place, but it's built like a fortress. Mafias might run it—I hope it's a horny futa loli or Onee-chan. 

It was the impression I got when I saw the guards even held assault rifles. You know, when I saw someone on my side carrying firearms--I feel so damn safe.

Mitsuki's still out of it. The whole situation might be too unreal for her.

The room boy carried the bags in a trolley and brought us to the elevator. It was so fast--it only took a moment to reach the suite floor.

The door just wouldn't open unless you have the appropriate keycard. Beyond the elevator was a corridor, with a carved double door in its end. Its pathway was made of a soft rug, accompanied by wall decorations and a 'homely' smell which made me want to stay for long.

As it opened—I felt like a King, even though I'm a loli.

A buffet with assorted meals, fruits, beverages, and snacks. It had a dumb waiter in which you can dump all the dirty plates, and others to receive your meals. 

There were a menu book and line phone, in which you can order stuff with decent prices.

I also like how it's so vast, with its own spa and bath, plus a huge bed with curtains covering it. In its edges were end tables with crystal flasks—within was a candle, emanating scent that made me erect.

The entire home tucked to one spacious room. Pool tables, bartender racks with premium wine, all in the house—it noted. A home theater set and plasma TV--it also had a gaming console and sofa made of soft, exotic leather.

The air conditioner was seriously top-notch—it's even better than the ones in my home. Blowing the air that really set the mood, with the sweet and amorous fragrance filling the room. 

Its wardrobe was also filled with lewd clothes and lingeries that made me wet.

I thought the room boy would go 'ahem', but he kept silent the whole time.

Its balcony alone was even bigger than the ones on the convenience store. It was canopied, with a swimming pool and two recliners.

The room boy just handed the keycard and key to us without saying anything, just making a polite gesture, "Enjoy your stay," before curtly bowing and making his way.

Mitsuki strolled over the place; I didn't see any semblance of fatigue on her.

"Ah...I'm really beat." 

I took off my sandals and plopped to the sofa. 

...and with these aphrodisiac-like scent going, it kept reminding me that only two of us were inside.

It's at this moment—Mitsuki's phone rang.

"Awawawa! Mirai-chan, what should I do?"

As she's close by, I quickly snatched her phone and turned it off. I didn't even know who's the caller, but there's a good chance it's her parents.

My actions might be despicable—but if I didn't push it—I probably won't get another chance.

"You don't have to go so far..."

When she turned her head down, I thought I had fucked big time...

"Because of you, I'm really horny, Mirai-chan. My body is so hot...I want to touch myself—I want to touch you."

While I didn't understand what happened, I didn't resist when she pulled me onto the bath.

With my big penis and wet pussy in the open, I'm going to enjoy her lewdness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, the reason why Mitsuki was horny, was due to the aphrodisiac scent, plus her desire to vent some stress, not to mention loneliness from the parents' lack of care.
> 
> While there's a lot of stuff involved, I'm glad that I finally able to write the lewd scenes on the next chapter.
> 
> I really want it to have more lewd scenes, but too much of them will just make it boring for me. I guess I prefer if I really build up the basis of their relationship first, before going to the kinky stuff.


	15. Honesty and Self-Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with lewd scene, but to be honest, I couldn't go full frontal yet, since it didn't fit the story.
> 
> Nowadays, I couldn't write a lewd scene if I didn't feel a strong emotional comfort and attachment to it. When I saw just regular hot scene, I was mostly meh.

There was a mattress in the bathroom.

It was dark, a bit wobbly, with water put inside. 

I hugged a cushion with the same texture while lying atop it. My back's all lathered with soap, and Mitsuki rubbed her naked body against mine. 

"Nn...ahh..."

"My loli...my loli..."

Her movements were a bit clumsy, but it's so pleasant. In this room akin to a mild sauna. The heat and sweat, not to mention, the strong scent of pheromones, it made me slowly grind my penis and pussy. 

A lot of the soap was also mixed with my hair since it's really long. It made the sliding so smooth and sometimes squeaky. Still, the sensation of her breasts pressing was heavenly.

Mitsun's other self had a surprisingly big one.

"Ahh...not there..."

When she began to soap my anus, my small body jerked right away. I really wasn't ready for this. While I played with my penis and pussy a lot, I never really touched my butt sexually. 

I only cleaned it up with the toilet shower, sometimes using soap as well. 

Although, I wasn't fond of anal plays.

She retracted her hand, after soaping my bum and gave it a good splash.

As her fingers traced my slit, the sweet, exploding sensation course through me:

"Hyahh..."

I really moaned like a little girl, even with my deep voice...

"My cute loli...I can't hold it anymore..."

Her hot, soapy fingers entered my vagina; it started to wriggle around and caressed my inner walls.

The jolt was so much, I clung tighter to my cushion. I felt my penis leaking, and milk started to drip from my flat chest.

She teased my weak spots that made me lose strength in legs.

When she rinsed my vagina with the shower, the feeling went too strong.

...and it kept squirting juices, she put her fingers back, and my pussy tightened up. 

These smooth and slender fingers with all nails clipped, as my walls pressed further, my entire body's had this pink feeling.

Strong, successive euphoria kept filling my head, as I also came from my penis and nipples.

"My...so much milk."

The cushion turned 'soggy' with my breast milk and cum. As my head cleared up, I saw her naked body up close, especially her looks of desire, with her legs spread.

I really love her looks, from her face that didn't lose out to even my favorite porn stars, the breasts that look just right, not too big nor small, her wet hair that looked so erotic. 

I love how horny I made her feel when she's short of breath and kept stirring her vagina; her other hand's fondling her boobs.

These pink, smooth lips glistened with her saliva, and as she licked it, I couldn't hold myself back. She also sat on the stool, so it's easier to reach with my height.

While I nearly tripped from my cum, I manage to seal her lips. It started from a light peck. I was so nervous, I have to close my eyes, but she guided my head, so it'd met.

"Mmm...chuu..."

Her scent up close was pink, and her lips were so warm. All the heat seeped through my body; I felt my cock getting hard again, and my pussy begged for more.

When it's her turn to peck, it made me want to cradle my small arms, and her breasts pressed against mine. It was wet and sloshing, with my milk as the lubricant.

"Nn..."

I wanted to hug and kiss her even more. My cheeks were burning up; when she inserted her tongue, she cradled the back of my head and went deeper.

I want to lose myself in this feeling. To forget my other life, and to pretend everything did not exist. 

My penis was throbbing so badly, with our breasts pushed on each other, with her massages loosening my self-restraint.

I really want to put it in her pussy.

As my hands and hers joined atop my cock, her lips pulled away. The sight of saliva trails and her gaping mouth made me want to cum.

...but what came next made me a bit disappointed, but the warmth of her embrace made me calm down.

"Mirai-chan, I'm not ready to become an adult. Will you be satisfied with my mouth?"

While blowjob was fine, I still felt a bit hurt, when we came so far.

"Is it the pain?"

My size might be a bit too big for her.

She shook her head, "I just...feel wrong to do it when I can't even stand up to my parents and live the way I want."

While I felt so angry due to such an excuse to deny our first time, I thought about my other-self.

They didn't even have sex in their entire lives.

"Sigh..."

I guess it's my fault for shutting down her phone. 

If they called the police for kidnapping and happen to record that call, they may end up searching for this place.

Oh wait, Mitsuki didn't even approve the call, did she?

In the end, I don't want to force her to fellate my loli cock, when her mind's not into it.

As she already washed my hair, all that's left was just a quick shower and drying up.

Even when we're only wrapped in a bath towel, I guess both of us couldn't concentrate.

Between us, were awkward silence.

It was hard to even put up the words...but I have to speak up. I'm in the wrong for not letting her parents know.

Even if she held them in low regard, I never heard the story from her parents' side. 

While I also didn't like my parents—they're all human.

Raising a child can be stressful, especially if you did so out of obligation, and not for love. 

Not everyone is the ideal parent that all children would love to have.

...but I guess, if I only love their perfections, while denying their human side, I don't deserve a genuine and warm, parental love.

The kind of love that makes you even able to sacrifice yourself and endure so much, just for your child.

I don't think anyone like me was able to do that, and I never really gave credit to my parents when it's due. 

I'm really thankful that they're still alive.

Even though my precious person was gone, I don't want to repeat it the second time. I want to show them, I can be somebody, by following my own way. 

Even if they didn't approve of me, I will slowly do what I can, until my effort bears fruit.

That I can live a happy life, doing what I love and secure my income, and if possible, I want them to retire early as well.

...but I guess, even if I could, they would still work--albeit in reduced hours. 

"Mitsuki."

"Y-yes!"

I want to believe, that love is the most beautiful when you're able to accept your partner's imperfections.

That even though you're looking for a perfect person, it's their flaws that cement your bond.

I really don't know, nor understand why I love or so attached to her.

...but the least I can do is to become a better person, for everyone who cared for me. Because I'm so lonely.

I know what it's like to be alone in this world, where you couldn't even find anyone to talk, about being a gay futa loli with a big penis.

...and I guess it's fine.

I don't think it'd turn out well if I started to force my demands on people, to accept my weird fetishes, even if they're grossed out.

There's no need to waste time with them.

==

Currently, Mitsuki's on her phone, standing up and paced around the hotel room.

Despite it being just on, a call came right away.

This time, she was silent. The view of her back was so lonely. When she turned towards me, I nod:

If her parents spoke in a forceful tone and demand her to return home, I would keep her here, even against her will. 

...but what came next was a woman's crying voice. 

As the phone speakers were on, I could clearly hear it.

"Mitsuki, where are you? Are you alright? Why won't you answer your phone?"

"I'm at..."

Instead of saying stuff like staying at a friend's place, she turned at me, as if asking 'where are we?'.

Well, good thing I somehow brought the brochures with me.

She honestly said everything, minus the lewd things that happened. 

"...and she is my special someone, Mom."

"Eh..."

Did you just declare to your Mom that you're in a relationship with a girl?

Though, I'm so happy, that she didn't refer to me, as just her friend.

"Mitsuki, is that person here? I want to have a word with her."

When she turned towards me, I shook my head, but she kept insisting, so I eventually picked it up.

"Hello?"

Since my voice was deep and sounded like an adult woman, I didn't think she'll notice I'm a loli.

"This is Mitsuki's Mom, are you Mirai-chan?"

Her tone was warm and gentle, but I felt unpleasant, that she'll spout threatening words the next time.

Especially things like 'stay away from our family's business!'.

"Nn..."

"So it's really a girl...I'm really sorry for the troubles our daughter caused. If there's a fee, we would like to reimburse you--"

"It's fine, I'm the one who suggested since she's so tired and doesn't feel at home. Rather—I'm so sorry—I was the one who turned off her phone earlier. She was really upset like she's going to kill herself, so I want to calm her first." 

The latter half was only my wild guess since the other Mitsun told me 'bout killing herself.

Mitsuki had her head down and nodded at me.

Guess I was spot on.

"Isn't it expensive? How long since your last check-in, if you can check-out right now--"

I don't think it works that way, ma'am. If I bailed right now, I won't get to enjoy the hotel's bed and still have to pay in full.

I learned that the hard way before.

"I can arrange a cab for Mitsuki—ONLY if she wants to." 

Even if she asked me to stay in their house, I'd only go if Mitsuki consented.

"I originally plan to stay here--it's actually cheaper than I expect. I only booked the room and the number of people didn't count."

There was a minute of pause; I thought she'd be lashing out.

"...but how long do you plan to stay? I know you care about my daughter, but is it fine to spend so much? Aren't you spending your parents' money?"

It made me pause.

While it's my own money, I didn't really earn it. Auntie's concerns were reasonable since she cared about me.

...and it made me feel bad to flaunt my riches, to one who worked hard in the first place.

Though sometimes, even if you'd sound like a dick, you just have to be honest.

My brain just couldn't generate any more excuses.

"It's actually my own money and I mainly live from passive income, like the bank's interests. If I wanted to stay, I can stay until Mitsuki felt like going home. Please don't ask how I get them."

I thought Auntie would be nosy, but she's just like, "I understand."

Before she hung the phone, I've been meaning to ask, "So, about Ogata-san--did he tell your husband about it?"

To this point, I still didn't understand why he drove us to this place, of all places. 

Going by common sense, if two girls who look like students want a resting place, shouldn't you at least give them a cheap but safe one?

Mitsuki also raised this point, but Auntie only replied 'I see' or something, and she's in relief when Mitsuki told her the hotel name.

"No," she heaved a long sigh, "Even at this hour, he's not home. If I called his phone, it's always busy."

When I checked my phone, it's already 11 PM. 

So I guess Ogata-san called Auntie and told her about it. As for the details, it's not my problem.

...but the main thing is:

"Forgive me if I'm prying in, but Mitsuki might prefer a more lax environment. I don't think, at this point, she wanted to study anymore. She deserves to make a choice, how to live her own life."

I won't ask why because I know the main reason, and frankly, I'm tired of that shit.

Yeah, I know--studying is essential for your future.

...but if you don't let your kids decide what they really want, it won't help them in the long run.

"...and tell father-in-law that I said hi."

This conversation really tired me out, so I hung the phone without waiting for Auntie's response.

I guess I heard a relief and chuckle in the end, but I wasn't sure.

Mitsuki—her face looked like a tomato right now, and covering her cheeks like that—it's so moe.

"Mirai-chan...did you just imply that—we'll get married? But...we're both girls."

"Err...I don't know—is it really important?"

I have a penis anyway--it's no problem to have kids—though I prefer not to.

"Waaah, you dummy! Of course, it is...I still don't know that much about my loli. I want to know more about my Mirai..."

Well, I guess it came to this.

"Then I'll be honest—how do you feel if there may be other women in my life—lots even--and I couldn't help but be attracted to them? If you don't get it already, I get lonely very easily. If I don't have love poured on me a lot, I might break down."

My trust issues run deep, that I was afraid—with this confession, our relationship would end.

That Mitsuki's love wasn't like I thought.

That she would force me to love her alone, even though she couldn't be with me all the time.

"It's okay!" Mitsuki made a 'guts pose' and it caused her towel to fall off, but her expression remained resolute, "Rather, that's the Mirai-chan that I love. Did you know that I kept shipping you with other girls in my mind? I really don't want to be the only one, when my loli is so cute—I want to see all your different sides with them!

Just, if you did kinky stuff and flirting, let me at least watch—alright?"

What...

"You're really weird."

"That's no place for a loli with a huge penis and an adult's voice to say!"

"Heh."

It made me let go of my towel as well.

"Ah haha!"

Both of us laughed like an idiot, while naked.

We really didn't have sex after that, just spending time being all bashful while dressed in our pajamas.

No lewd lingeries were touched, as well.

We brushed our teeth before going to bed--I couldn't sleep unless I had one.

Cuddled together in the hotel bed, with softness and luxury out of this world.

When I looked at my other self', it made me relieved. 

They could finally have their own vacation day, not counting the day the office would close. Plus, it's currently their day off.

...but, to be honest, it's hard to let go of the job, when their interests wouldn't make money.

Things like writing and playing video games.

It wasn't easy to make money off the things you love, especially if you're just doing it for fun. Countless people are better and more dedicated.

Though, things will get better step by step. 

One day, I'm sure, they can become a happy loli.

I'll do my best, as well--to be happy for their sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it wraps Mitsuki's arc (probably). I'm pretty satisfied writing this one. Cried several times during it as well. It's overall a healing experience.
> 
> In the future, I prefer if lewds had a proper buildup, since writing just the lewd scenes feel empty for me.
> 
> I didn't do manual edits, just grammarly check for this. The score's actually better than all the previous chapters though.
> 
> Guess I'll do it for the next writeup, don't focus on edits, just make sure the first draft has the feel and presence I want to portray, and make it healing for myself, most importantly.


	16. Mobage Rants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, the story felt way better if it's non-linear. 
> 
> That way, I can just write whatever I want, depending on the mood.
> 
> ...and yeah, I think I will just take it easy for now on. It's the story about relaxing, after all.

One of my online pals told me—there is no escape from mobage hell.

You can hiatus, but you can't quit. 

If you're tired of that game, you'll just move to another one.

I say—they're right. 

Despite spending tons of money, I felt so empty after I cleared all the PvE contents. At PvP, the investment and the RNG factor were just too much. 

Not to mention, the devs are a piece of shit when it came to balancing their units, especially the legends.

There's one particular unit that made each PvP last so long, and it became a stalling meta that drained my patience. In my case, I didn't even bother. If I couldn't nuke them in one shot, I will just quit the match. 

It's all autoplay, after all. If I manual, I had several options, but it's not worth the pain.

I much prefer the OHKO meta, when you can win if you survive the one-shot

Whoever designed that piece of shit stall unit deserves to be put on a guillotine.

Did they even test their own game? Did they even have any idea on what is fun for their players?

Eh, whatever—I'm not into PvP anyway. 

Every single day became a chore of grinding just for a glory moment—until one of my friends recommend a new game.

It was a tower defense with cute anime girls. 

A lot of them had animal ears.

...but it's not a cutesy adventure story with bland characters. It's filled with dark stuff: discrimination, genocide, dying allies, and psychopathic villains. 

I rarely paid attention to stories in mobile games, especially those that reward you with gems and stuff—but this one--it got my attention.

At other games, I will just skip them and go to them later--I just want to pull. In the end, I never got to read them, and I didn't feel anything was lost.

What's surprising--they made even the low rarity units viable. 

You can even clear the difficult content with low-leveled, low-tier units with the right strategy. 

Plus, the low rarities had the advantage of having much lower deployment cost and easier to raise. 

You can get all of the necessary ones by playing the story mode. When you progressed enough, you're guaranteed to have everyone.

I usually look up the vids on Utube for the clears. It's a pain to think up the strat myself, where I can just adapt the others.

As I improved my game understanding, I made my own version by subbing my high-tier units and adjusting the strat, such as adding the support unit that can pull and push someone to a pit, insta-killing even bosses. 

The maps got significantly easier. Some people even had insane strats just by blocking the road and just using that one unit that pushes mobs around—though it takes skill and too much micro for me.

The gacha has a guaranteed 5* in the first 10 pulls, plus, every 50 pulls will guarantee you a 6*, if you didn't pull a single one. Their rates were also a lot better.

For their 6* the rate is 2%. It's pretty high, compared to the other game which is 0.25%. 

The currency used for the 2% was a damn lot though.

Oh yeah, it doesn't include the first 10 rolls in the newbie gacha, which guaranteed a 1 6*. My starter was one of the first-tier units, which would get even stronger at max promotion. It was one of the three tier-1 6's. 

To date, I rolled 2* other 6*, which made me have 2 of 3 tier-1 6's. I plan to save on the last one, which came two weeks later. I might also spend money to get the starter pack, which contained two 10x rolls. 

If I didn't get her, I might save the gold tickets for when she appeared in the shop. When you had enough, you can even buy the 6* that you want. You'll get them when you acquired a unit for the first time, and when you get the dupe of 5* and higher units.

Even when you rolled a 4* or lower unit, you can get the green ticket, which also had delicious rewards. 

Of course, you can also upgrade your units with dupes, but they weren't as reliant. All it did was reducing deployment costs and minor buffs.

What I like about this game, there were a lot of ways to clear the level, and spamming high-rarity units were a surefire way to spell defeat on many levels.

It's really in-your-face to many other gacha games, where people could just whale for the highest-tiered unit and just slap them to win all content. 

After all, 99% of the units just weren't usable. They only serve to make the 'whale' units look good. 

If you already got the god-tier unit, there's no goddamn reason to invest in their lower counterparts.

...and this game, was something else—it gave you all the reason to, and no matter how 'bad' are your pulls, you gotta get something useful and necessary to advance in the early to mid games—some could even carry you in the late game.

Well, it's probably the fastest I ever got, to spend some money on it. I love the starter pack and the monthly card that's worth a couple of bucks. 

The thing about this game—the stamina were expensive. The only way to refill it is by premium currency or the stamina potions you'll get from time to time. It would also refill whenever I level up, and I'd have tons of them, even when I didn't feel like playing.

The monthly card was pretty damn good, 'cuz you get the premium currency and the potions that restore a good bit of it, every single day for 30 days.

While the stamina system was pretty shit, it didn't matter much since most of the time, I wouldn't be grinding maps. Just checking from time to time to see a lot of other stuff, like my own base, the stores, the friend clues for credit farming.

As such, the game's only a timesink at the beginning. As it went by, you only have to play around fifteen minutes to an hour daily. It saved me a lot of time to do other things, like writing stories and actually doing my job.

All-in-all, I'd prefer it this way, compared to those with generous stamina, but shit tons of grinding that brutally raped my phone's battery.

Just like that other game. It's not that surprising since it's made by Koreans. 

Another Korean mobile game I played was even more grindy—it even broke my phone—charging wouldn't even refill it.

While they're even more generous with the stamina, the amount you have to play just to keep up is insane. There was so much content you have to do every day like the World Bosses; Conquest Maps (for all nine story-mode chapters); Challenge Tower; Codex, there were even two PvP modes that took a while just to fill the daily quest quota. 

Not to mention farming the usual story mission for the mats, each one takes a minute and a half to run, if you're speed-clearing it, and you couldn't even use skip tickets at all—every match must run 'til its completion.

You even need to set a macro in your emulator to grind overnight for dragons, sell their gear and do it thousands of times to get an NPC Hero! 

...and since my connection was absolute shit, I kept disconnecting, even if I was doing it solo.

While they had no gacha for the Heroes, as you can get them for cheap by gems and at the Inn--they all need their Unique Weapon to function, and you know what the rates are?

Only 1%!

Goddamn 1%. 

...and you need 32 of them to raise them to 5* with a 100% success rate. You can gamble on that, but I failed 3 times when it's 90%. 

My fucking gacha luck backfired on me.

It makes it worse, that the units need a high-star unique weapon to clear the harder stages. 

It became hell, when they introduced TWO fucking unique gears, all having a 1% rate. While you could pull based on the class, with the amount of Heroes they have, good luck pulling anything you want.

It's probably my luckiest day to quit, long before they introduced the second unique gear. I was fucking tired and I don't want to spend my time in this game anymore.

Fuckin' good riddance.

Next time I wanted to try a new game, I really should check if the developer is Korean, 'cuz I don't want to play any grindfest again.

Nowadays, I mostly spent my time on that new game. 

That other game, however—it had some tons of events like 2.5x gold boost during the hot time—I really didn't give a damn.

If it's like before, I would grind like hell, but now—eh...

Whatever. 

If I don't wanna play, I won't play. 

...and that's the way it should be.


	17. Reconciliation

Speaking about hotels.

It's also the first time I ran away from home.

The day before, I was so stressed out—there's just so much work. I really want to leave early, when I want to, and no one should force me to.

I have the right for vacation once in a while; to access all the money I earned, and not for paying insurances I didn't agree in the first place.

If I couldn't even enjoy the money I earned, and have to settle with less, like a poor sod—what's the point in working my ass, every single day?

I didn't trust my parents anymore. They would always overwhelm me with their questions about my future.

What do I want to do? Can it really earn some money?

I don't care about that--what I want to do wasn't something to tell my parents about.

I once told them--I want to learn how to make games and stuff--they immediately rebuked my idea. 

Couldn't I just spend some time doing what I love? I believe, one day, the opportunity will open, and I can finally earn lots.

While it's naive, it's much better than doing things I couldn't care about and I don't even get the incentives I deserved.

On that day, my sanity broke down.

I really couldn't get myself to go to work. I shut down my phone; I didn't want anyone bothering me.

I spent the entire morning walking back and forth, thinking about the right words to say. 

I need to quit my job and do whatever I want.

When I was at my wit's end, I noticed that I couldn't talk back to my parents, 'cuz I'm alone. If I dragged outsiders to it, I might be able to fight back.

My parents weren't my boss—they're only an employee.

The actual boss is my uncle and aunt.

If I told them, instead of my parents—they might be able to do something about it.

When I came to the workplace, my parents were there—it made things so hard to talk about.

As such, I went for lunch first, and they came right after I finished eating. It's so coincidental--what a foul script.

When asked, I just told them, I was tired of this--I really couldn't stand this job anymore.

It was tiring because it's work—bullshit.

I don't believe every job must be tiring. 

I don't buy that we must excel at everything in the scope of our work—why? It just means more work, when my pay will always be small. I will only work at things I can; if it's too much pain—I'll let someone take over.

I won't get rewarded if I did it—but if I made mistakes, I'll get blamed and relentlessly scolded. You think I'm stupid?

At this point, they made an absurd ultimatum—I could only quit my job if I landed on a high-paying one, at least worth ten thousand dollars per month.

You really want to slowly kill me. I might be a bad child, but you're not a good parent either.

You will take custody of most of my money, forcing me to scrape by—and who knows what you did with it.

Even if I weren't considered competent, I forced myself to come, every single day. When I could use it to hone my hobbies and did something I like, I wasted my entire youth on this pointless thing.

You think it's easy to land such a high-paying thing—when I had absolutely no experience? When I went home dead tired most of the time? 

And you tell me to use it to learn? When is my time to relax and have fun?

Are you for real? You call me unrealistic, but this is a fetid, unadulterated piece of crap.

I really had enough.

Before they further abused me, I stormed off to my uncle and aunt and blurted out everything I found unpleasant about my parents.

That they forced me to work and even took custody of my hard-earned money. 

I lashed out, not minding the customers and other employees present. 

This was going to be my last day—I had nothing left to lose.

They said it's okay to quit; that I could do whatever I want.

If even the Boss gave me the okay, what rights my parent has to keep me?

Of course, I didn't expect it to go well, so I prepared my last resort. In my workplace, there was police that often visited our office. They were nice people and easy to talk to.

I'd ask for their advice, or to mediate, if things weren't reconcilable on our own.

If my parents crossed the line, I wouldn't hesitate to have them jailed.

I went to their station, said their name and wanted to just meet up, instead of reporting criminal activity. 

I wasn't good with laws, and if I filed incorrectly, I'd get the short end of the stick. 

Unfortunately, they were on duty outside the city. They'd be back either this evening or tomorrow morning.

I asked the person in charge to let them know; I also gave them my number.

I also asked for the nearest cheap hotel, that is safe. As they gave a name, it's somewhere I knew, fortunately.

Finishing my business, I went back home and started packing up the necessary things. If I stayed at home, my parents would scold me like mad dogs. 

I'm no longer that pushover from before, I'll show them—there's a line they shouldn't cross.

I went back during the evening and had dinner at the usual place. 

Going back to the police station, the person's still not back, so I went to the Hotel.

I already prepared a lot of extra money, in case it'd be expensive. I have to squeeze the last of my scanty savings for it.

Thankfully, a night's price was something I could afford.

While the hotel room's pretty small, and the toilet shower's placement was terrible, the air conditioner's really comfy, and I think I could have a good night's sleep.

I happily unpacked my bags and took out my laptop, phone charger, and carried the toiletries to the bath. 

I took a quick, cold shower and finally turned on my phone. I wanted to at least do the dailies for my games.

...and that's when I forgot something important.

Despite the inactive messenger app, I received a call from my parents straight away.

My gut feeling told me, I should accept.

I eventually blurted out everything, the place I was staying as such. They also told me to check out right away--I might be able to get some of my money.

You guessed it, I didn't get to stay the night, and I didn't get my money back; though I had no regrets.

The deciding factor--they weren't forceful, and they didn't go all high-and-mighty when I talk back.

If it's their usual self, I'd probably hung up on instinct.

Though the real reason was probably my gut feeling. It told me--if I didn't go home, then I had crossed the line. 

When I was back, I told myself—if they tried to force their words, I wouldn't speak. Plus, I still hadn't unpacked my luggage. If they went too far, I could just go again and find another hotel.

To make a long story short...it was anti-climatic.

They returned my right for the money. While I didn't keep all my pay, I didn't need a full amount per month. 

The amount's more than enough to save and spend comfortably; the rest will go to my savings, and looking at the records—they really didn't touch a single cent. 

They would also foot all the insurance cost—I didn't even have to spend a single cent.

I was also allowed to have a vacation if I'm really damn tired, and at most two times per month, available at any time.

...but the thing that matters the most—they actually apologized.

We end up hugging each other, despite not doing so for so many years--we cried to our hearts' content.

I couldn't trust them still, but I knew they're not bad people. 

They wanted me to work, so I could have money on my own, and be financially secure when I'm old.

Finding a job isn't easy. If I were to work for someone else, it's so easy to get fired with my attitude. 

Almost everyone wanted to find a job, and there's always someone willing to keep working, even if treated like shit, 'cuz they need to live.

I couldn't roll with that.

...but with the benefits I got, so far—I think that's my limit. 

I had finally gotten my fair share. There's no more reason to boycott work, because I actually love money, and I could leave the painful parts to the others.

In the end, I still kept this shitty job—but it's heavenly compared to most others.

The work's only a stepping stone. My parents no longer forced me to start a business, because honestly—I could give less than two fucks about it.

The moment I landed on my dream job, it's all over. Though I'm not sure what job was it—if I really just wanna do nothing productive. 

Just play games all day and enjoy life. On top of that--I'll get tons of money, enough to last for a lifetime--even though I didn't work. 

It must be nice, to live like that.

In any case, there is one thing that made me respect my parents. Despite their attitude, they never forced me to marry. I knew I was getting older, but they never once brought it up.

It was their conversation with my younger cousin, that started it all. They said It's better to find someone right, than rush, just because you wanna get married."

At least, we had something we agreed with.

I felt overwhelmed about marriage and raising children. I couldn't even take care of myself, and the idea of having some loud, noisy brats in my quiet time is just revolting.

If the right person came, good for me. If not, it's also good.

I wouldn't go out my way to find my special someone--they shouldn't be the most important thing in my life. As compared to discovering myself, honing my goals, and living the way I want to.

They're only the number two supporter; the first one being myself.

I know it's my special someone if they could respect my way of life, and support me through thick and thin. 

Although some people may be alone in their whole lives, it's most important to give myself the respect and love I deserve.

As such, I just want to get it all out, to all the people I deem as the best of friends. 

Even as of now, I don't think all parents are good. Some are downright scum and despicable.

...but I just learned one thing, to trust my feelings and gave them a chance--even though they didn't give me.

It was at that moment, I finally regained my peaceful life.

...and I know, following my feelings isn't the wrong thing.

While my future is still uncertain, it's not important anymore. I just want to live in my present and enjoy it as much as I could. Most likely, I'd disappoint people to no end, but who cares.

It's my own life.

As long I'm still alive, I will live the way I want to.

...and that's why this life is worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice it from the start, but I guess I couldn't always keep it in a relaxing tone. There could be drama, angst, and all the hard stuff going on, 'cuz it made more sense for the story to go that way.
> 
> ...but for now, this is a wrap for the 'other self's troubles'. I delayed it for long 'cuz I just couldn't get the right words.
> 
> For the next chapters, I guess I prefer not to think too much, and just write whatever's on my mind.


	18. A Cry for Help

"Nn..."

I really don't feel like doing anything. I just want to lay on my bed and sleep until my head started to hurt. Maybe hug my pillow even more, and slept the other side. 

It was morning, and the air conditioner's still not off. Usually, Mitsun would turn it off for me, and she'd be sweeping the courtyard or watering the plants. 

...but really, I don't know what she'd be doing.

My penis was erect again, this morning. It's pretty nice to snuggle it against my pillow. In the cold, breezy bed, I'd feel like dozing off. As my head sunk in the big pillow and hugging the other one. The comfy fabric sunk onto my small hands.

As usual, I tried to think about the dream I had before. If it's exciting enough, I'd like to sleep more and more. 

I remembered the scenes from before. When I drove a wedge between Mitsuki and her parents. There's also one about my obsession with gacha games.

...and lastly, but most important—how my other self managed to come in terms with their parents. 

Still, I kind of wondered 'bout Mitsuki. How did it go after I dozed off? 

Right when I decided to get up...

"Aww..."

My feet freakin' hurts. I really wanted to scream right there, but it's not like it'd ease the pain. I gave it a light stretch until it eased up somehow. Some bits of massage also did wonders. Sitting on my bed, lowering my feet 'til it reached the ground—let the blood circulate.

Turning off the air conditioner, I immediately checked my phone. 

There were a few messages from Mitsun, but no phone calls. I guess she was considerate enough not to disturb my sleep.

She talked about the stuff that's going on with her other self when I dozed off.

There was some heated discussion here and there, so Mitsuki took it outside, so it wouldn't disturb my sleep. Standing on the balcony, she even raised her voice against her dad without restraint.

In the end, she placed her trust in me. Even though it's a bit shameless, she'd bet that I could provide for her, until she finally could find what she wanted to do.

I really don't know what's certain anymore. Since I was here--what happened to the other side?

No, wait...

[All in all, I know you're not a resident of this world. You can't be with me in that world 24/7.

I will look for a new place that's cheap and start looking for part-time jobs. While I don't have a lot of money, I have my own ATM. I will repay you back for the hotel when I'm financially stable.

I don't wanna go to University for now. I want to just relax for the entire year until I could get things straight.

Your help is already more than enough. I figure I might as well do that since I couldn't bring you around.

At that moment, you disappeared in thin air, with a poof—it felt so strange.

I just know, if I need something, I can call you again, and you'd give me a hand, Mirai-chan.

...and yes, you look a bit pained in your sleep. I was scared when you raised your voice. If you're having trouble, I'll be there as well, Mirai-chan. I'm going to help you, so everything will be all right.]

There was a tingling feeling in my heart when I read her last line. 

Looking at the time, it wasn't long before I woke up.

...but it's not like Mitsun to message me without turning the conditioner or doing her chores first.

Hmm...

I guess there's an exception, once in a while.

It made me think.

If I had so much money, couldn't I just visit my other self, and gave them some? With that amount, they could run away from home, from their job and live in their own place.

...but I felt, it'd just make things worse.

I know, from my other self's pains.

[Even if I could make up with my parents, my co-workers are a different matter. 

While my parents had raised and cared for me since I was born, I didn't owe anything to my co-workers. 

They would pick any moment to mock and make fun of me. They would look at my slightest mistake, and make it so unbearable at times.

Not all of them were mean though, only a select few, but these people are so hateful, I wish them to disappear from my life. When I have to meet them every single day, it became so nauseating.

If I tried my best, these bastards would try to pile up work on me, until I screw up. If I went at my own pace, they'd just make me so angry, I want to straight-up murder them.

To be honest, even if I wanted to work and do well, these guys just made it unpleasant.

Mirai, please remove them from my life, even if you had to cripple their emotions so they couldn't mock me anymore, do it. These hateful people should not exist, just to make my life harder.

The same thing with the evil spirits that made my luck terrible, and it kept repeating itself over and over, like a sick prank.

I'm really sick and tired...please, help me.]

In the first place, money wasn't the main problem.

My other self was alone in that world.

...and since we're the same person, I wasn't sure how to approach it. 

The more I thought about it, the more I felt close to breaking down.

While we're supposed to visit the Mall right now, I wasn't in the mood anymore. 

I have to find Mitsun.

As I opened my door, the entire house was silent. 

There's only a note, and her usual breakfast, fried rice. It had a cutesy written note on top.

[I'm going to help your other self this time, Mirai-chan.

-Mom

Whenever you feel sad, feel free to call me Mom anytime. I will always lend you my shoulder when I'm available.

You don't have to shoulder everything on your own. I'm with you this time.

I'm going to make sure, everything turns out right.]

"Mitsun..."

I felt a mix of warmth and comfy cold, pervading all over.

This time, I'll leave it up to you...Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just writing a short one, just to build up for the next few chapters.
> 
> When I look at it, Cozy Girls is filled with unhappiness.
> 
> All the relaxation and stuff were a front, to cope with depression and suicidal thoughts. How it's so easy for everyone to be isolated and alone, unable to even fight back or decide what's best, 'cuz they're alone, and no one would stand up to them.
> 
> ...and even if they fight, it would make no difference, and they'd be hurt even more. Each time, they'd close themselves off, from the outside world, until the only way left is to kill themselves.
> 
> Sometimes, the world are just so unfair.
> 
> I guess, I really am terrible at deciding on a premise and sticking to it.
> 
> This might be a story about relaxing, but the main characters wanted to relax, because they are dying inside.
> 
> In the next chapters, I want to focus more on the 'healing' aspect, even though it might turn out sexual. I want to write the scenes, where the main characters were eased of their suffering, and able to solve their own problems as they wanted.
> 
> While it was basically wish-fulfillment, they had gone through a lot of shit, and I really wanted them to be happy. I want them to help each other mutually, far beyond carnal and superficial love.
> 
> I hope, by writing this, I could feel the same kind of warmth. That no matter what, I'm never alone. If I want to, I can call someone, that will help me solve my own problems.
> 
> Even if it won't directly change anything, just the feeling, that someone's watching your back, and supporting you, it's enough.
> 
> Well then, thanks for reading thus far. When I saw the number of kudos raising, it motivated me to do my best, and to only write things that I find the most important, and I won't settle for anything less.
> 
> Thank you so much, for appreciating my work as it was :D


	19. Alleviate my Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the story's mostly about the current PoV telling things like it's their diary.

In the past few days, it was boring as fuck. 

The only thing that could entertain me was that tower defense game with anime waifus.

I'd also check the game's blueddit and upvote their shitposts, and also ask a lot of questions—some of them were quite stupid.

Really, it's like I had run out of excitement in life. The new event was going up soon and I was itching for pulls, even if it's not particularly the banner I want.

It became the only thing I look forward to in life. To play the game more and do more pulls, hoping that I'd get lucky someday.

I was really sad when my pulls were bad, but actually—I shouldn't waste too much time fussing about luck. Sometimes there are good days as well.

I got two of my most wanted units and a lot of powerful ones. I'll just roll with this account. It's nice that while the high rarity units are powerful, they're not necessary. 

When I watched the videos, it was impressive, how people could clear the hardest contents using low-rarity units, given they had the skill for it. 

Even if they had the most powerful units, they wouldn't be able to do to shit, if they didn't know what they're doing.

I guess that's how a good game should be. 

What I see in a lot of gacha games, you could just put your unit, and the game would play it for you. There's no room for strategy, 'cuz it's just pitting the same dumb AI against each other.

Especially since these shitty developers released such a busted unit, you didn't even need a brain. Just plug them into your team and it's a guaranteed win—as these newly released 'whale-baits' were designed to have little to no hard-counter unless they released another whale-bait that did exactly it.

In the meantime, they would nerf the old whale-bait, when every meta slaves invest in them, while leaving new cancer untouched, rinse-and-repeat. No wonder the game is dead.

It was quite the scummy move; it was prevalent in any mobile games I played, which had PvP in it.

That's why I would never touch any game with 'forced PvP. I think these kinds are prevalent in a lot of MMORPGs. 

One particular I played was an old browser game, based on a popular manga about a ninja boy. By the time you rose a certain rank, you can be attacked at any time, unless you slept, but people would only gain experience if they PvP someone in a town.

It didn't deter when someone wanted to be an asshole and gank people nonetheless.

The progression was incredibly slow at one point, and the main deciding factor of your potential, bloodline, was so RNG. The rerolling time was so long. You need to wait an entire week for it. You'd get banned if you have more than three accounts.

It's gotta be good since it lasted for more than a decade, but I guess it's just not for me.

I think, good MMOs, or games in general, wouldn't force anyone to play in a certain way if they didn't want to. 

The reason why I found games really fun--because you could have fun the way you want.

I guess that's why I couldn't get as entertained when it comes to reading stories or watch some anime/tv shows—however you name it.

It just didn't appeal to me, when there's no interaction to have. That no matter what, the story's just gonna go the Author's vision.

The same thing, if they had votes--that choose your own adventure thing. It's always the majority that wins, while I would probably choose something different.

When I look at that site, it's always 'Reincarnated' that, 'Villainess' that, 'Demon Lord and Hero' blah blah blah...

It was hard to find something original and interesting because you know, most of them wouldn't be appreciated. 

While, with much less talent or skill, you could make it big, by writing something that's been done a billion times before. It's a matter of luck, to be picked by a publisher in the end, 'cuz it's that kind of story.

For the others, their titles didn't tell anything about the story. When I read their synopsis, it made me want to sleep.

As I read their prologue, it just made me want to drop them after the first paragraph.

The main characters just ain't relatable or interesting enough. 

I had seen this countless times before. Couldn't people at least try to do something different? Why must it be this fucking shitty development, every single time?

Even if I could go on, I'd probably drop them at some point. 

Either the story went stale, it had super-slow updates, or the Author dropped the story.

It was hard to find something good enough for me. 

No matter, if the Author won some prestigious awards—if I couldn't enjoy the story, I'll just drop it.

Though, it's not like I could write a story. The only thing I'm good at is whining and ranting about my life—probably.

Or maybe most stories just weren't for me--I probably should stick to video games. 

...but the thing is--I don't like most games either. 

It was the same with stories. 

However, when I found the thing just for me, it would be really, really good. So much, I'd obsess over it.

Now, that I got this all out—let me tell you the good stuff.

I really didn't understand what Mitsuki just did to my life. She'd probably didn't appear 'cuz I'm not a loli.

But yeah, these hateful people stopped being hateful at work, and my luck got better in my gacha pulls. 

I guess these peaceful days made me kinda empty. I was like—now what?

While it's much better this way—I just thought—there are so many things I couldn't tell my pals about.

I wasn't exactly alone, in most situations—but there are a lot of things I found uncomfortable asking. 

Like, what if I wanted to turn into a cute loli with a big penis and infinite amounts of cash?

If I turned into one, the thing I wanted the most is tons of sleep—not lewd things with other girls or playing games.

I also want to travel to a lot of places and experience much exciting stuff, in my own comfort. 

Well, I guess I could start things bit by bit. I need to get as much sleep as I could and have pleasant dreams.

So tomorrow, I could finally have fun with the event and pull with care.

While it's just a game, it's nice to have something to look forward to, every single day.

I'm so excited, to see what I'd get.

Que sera sera.

No matter how good or bad it will be--I'm pulling, 'cuz I want to.

==

In the end, I could not stop my desire to dump everything.

I was just really too excited, to the point I nearly got a nervous breakdown if I saved things up for too long.

I just want to get this over with, for the sake of my mental health.

As such, I made a Yolo 10x pull with the last 10x roll ticket, which I actually spent money on. 

Even if what I got is just a bunch of shit, I don't care. 

...and what awaits me.

Wow, did I just pull a six-star?

Furthermore, she's wack and really fun to use.

While I only pulled one, I felt like the luckiest person on Earth.

Thank goodness.

I'm not religious, but if there's a God up there—I'm really glad that I was born for this moment.

"Your welcome."

That voice...it's a girl?

Now, where did I heard it before? Eh...

Whatever. 

Time to enjoy my new waifu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda just want to get this over with tbh, so I can go on to the more fun stuff.
> 
> Guess I really do like video games so much.


	20. Que Sera Sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to write a long one, with things actually happening.
> 
> I think a change of pace can make things more relaxing overall.

20 Que Sera Sera

I felt so lazy today. 

All I want is sleep when I waited for Mitsun. 

Sleeping's the way to go when I'm extremely bored. I could get tired of anything else, except sleeping. 

The morning wind blew across the kitchen; it dragged me closer to dreamland.

I did my dailies and farming. There weren't any updates of my favorite anime, manga or novels; it's pretty much a snoozefest.

I turned the air conditioner and took a nice, cool bath.

I made sure to look of my lewd loli self and touch things until I manage to cum from both genitals. 

It was nice that I could cream from my own body, but I want Mitsun to suck me off and fuck my pussy with her fingers. Lewding myself felt kinda lonely.

There were traces of chilly breeze from the aircon. It's even more pleasant after I came outta the bath. It's so damn relaxing with my loose clothes and flaccid penis rubbing my pillow

I let my head sank against the comfy head-mat. The silent revving of the aircon and its chill made me so drowsy. 

As much I rolled around, shifted position and stretched my legs, I couldn't just doze off. So, I took the blanket that's been aired out. It still had the sun's lingering warmth.

It's easier to be lazy during the morning as compared to the night. I knew I didn't have to work, and able to let loose

The warm blanket, coupled with the chilly breeze and morning air—it truly was a slothful pleasure.

"Nn..."

I filled my head with lewd thoughts. Like imagining myself with cute gyaru onee-chans with big tits and a nice penis. 

They wanted to bully me by calling me cute and let me milk their tits, while they milked mine. 

I took two of their cocks in my hand, and I sucked on the other. The last penis made its way through my loli pussy. It was heaven when I saw their huge breasts and penis swinging in rhythm; their pussy juices drenching the floor.

It's so perverted when even their big hands couldn't wrap around my penis. They let it go and it kept flopping and hitting the juicy stomach of the onee-san I rode on. As she panted heavily; her massive boobs jiggled and leaked so much milk.

When they creamed all over my small body, my penis and nipples also came lots. I really love their cum's flavor, it had the fruity and milky taste. It'd be even nicer if we could take turns sucking each others' breast milk.

It made me all warm and fuzzy; it helped me sleep. The next thing I realize, I was in a land of clouds. It had a face full of emoticons. 

In my dream, I wore my sweatshirt and carried my comfy pillow. The roads were paved from marble, leading towards a certain land with chessboard-shaped floors. 

I swore I had played this game way back, but the scenery's a bit different. At the gates were pair of guards, shaped like the knight piece in chess games. 

They didn't even let me explain and just charged forth. With a swing of my pillow, they went poof. The gates swung open; clear blue sky and endless vast of checkered tiles filled my sight.

...and I heard echoes of a manic laugh.

Walking closer, a young man in a Daoist robe was tearing the floor tiles.

"Hahaha! I'm fucking rich!"

Noticing me, he just gave a glance and went back to his business.

Hao Meng. The infamous MC of Sealing the Heavens. Known for his greed and shamelessness. If he knew of the marble floors, he'd definitely tear it like a dog in heat.

As if knowing what's on my mind, he spoke, "This little sister can go ahead and try. These marble tiles just won't come out."

Eh...

He did have a Demon-Sealing Hex, so I knew how he could get past the guards, but...

"Not interested."

In the first place, these tiles weren't mine. 

"That pillow," Hao Meng's words stopped me on my tracks, "I sensed an extremely strong aura from it—the same goes with you."

Indeed, it was strange, how I could make something 'poof' with a swing.

He cleared this throat, "Ahem, these guards were too much for me. While I could best one or two, if they rallied together and called their Masters--I wouldn't stand a chance."

"...then how did you slip past?"

He pointed at me.

"Since you cleared them out, I could just waltz in."

"Still, it didn't make sense, if there were guards, they should be everywhere."

"Who knows," he shrugged, "I didn't see anyone patrolling, nor found anything with my divine sense. They might be killed by the chain explosion' from that artifact. Wouldn't surprise me if it killed the Master,"

...and he went back tearing the tiles, "This is the best I can tell you, for helping me out."

Hao Meng flicked something shiny at me; it was a shiny stone with ancient-looking caligraphy. It was really cold—like I was holding an ice cube.

"I'll pitch an extra. It's a valuable thing—many cultivators would kill each other for this."

Hmm...

There's strong, pulsating energy from the stone; it also smelled like mint.

"Thanks."

"The pleasure's for me!"

I turned my back and waved.

After walking a while and not seeing his traces, I popped the spirit stone in my mouth. I just happen to love strong mints. 

...and the stone gave this edible feeling. While it's practically a rock, it was soft to touch, and if I squished harder, it would meld as I wanted to.

"Nn..."

A comfy chill spreads through my every pore, starting from the stomach; my whole body felt so light.

With a thought, I probably could expand my wings and fly everywhere.

I became aware of myself my surroundings; even realize, that I might be dreaming.

Something within told me, I must go onward, but walking was a pain. Couldn't I just ride on my pillow? 

When I let go, I half-expected the comfy thing to plop on the checkered floors. 

Instead, it morphed to my bed, floating just a bit above the ground. Climbing it, and lying my body atop--there were none of these unpleasant, weightless feelings. 

Even with my eyes closed, and resting against the pillows, I could see the blue skies and its sea of emoticons. The checkered floors zoomed out, and as I went further, I saw a throne area.

It was a checkered floor made out of marble.

In its side, lined the statue of units I'd like to have, but can't get, since my luck was absolute shit recently.

Sitting on the throne was two of my most wanted legendaries, that I couldn't get, despite spending a lot of gems to roll.

...and there were lots of evil spirits surrounding them. 

"You won't ever get them, after all, you are a piece of shit, lazy ass."

I think, these are the fuckers that made my luck absolute shit, and I'll do my best to genocide their entire kind until none could ever be born to harass me.

...and during that moment, these spirits grew in magnitude, and their hateful voices rang deeper and deeper.

Telling me that I didn't deserve any good things to happen or all that shit and that my luck will forever be trash.

Worst of all, they didn't disappear after swinging my pillow several times.

Amidst my fit of anger, I got an epiphany.

"Oh..."

Basically, they feed on negative energy by making people feel like shit.

No wonder, the more I hate them the unluckier I get. I might seem like an easy picking since I burn-rushed shit. 

Every hateful stuff, I could just tear it apart and make it disappear in my mind, but this one's different.

To actually get rid of them, I need to forgive, and it went against my belief. I want to bring justice to the ones that wronged me. Whether I got rid of them or not—my way is the best one.

That's where I was wrong. 

Sometimes, the best way to defeat something is to forgive them. 

Without negative energy, they will die, and since I hate them so much—I'll just forgive them!

Poof...

With my fading resentment, the Evil Spirits cease to be. They shrunk at a visible pace; their angry faces turned peaceful.

It's really nice if you could love your enemies by tormenting them in the most painful way possible. 

All I know, it's impossible to love my enemies, the same way as I love my friends. 

Doing would be disrespectful for these nice folks.

While the act is the same, I want to know, that I can kill and torture in the name of love and forgiveness.

I guess, some people cause pain to others, 'cuz they had been hurt. Poor them, I shall release them from all pain by removing them from existence. 

As such, I don't think 'hate' must exist.

Yes, lovely spirits. Off you go, and I hope you won't come back to this world, just to suffer in my hands.

One by one, the statues turned to flesh and blood; their expectant gazes showered me from all over.

"Master!"

They yelled in unison; even the pair of legends on the throne. 

"All of you, welcome home!"

Despite my small body, I tried to stand on my floating bed and spread my arms as wide as I could.

Just before they gathered around, a golden light enveloped me--I knew, this is the light of luck. 

Inside, was an old man with angel wings and pure white robes. He had eight pair of wings and a halo so bright, it's almost blinding.

He gave me a warm smile, "My child, perhaps you would think—isn't overcoming bad things and benefitting greatly, luck by itself?" 

While what he said made sense, I prefer to have only good things in life. 

It'd be nice if every day went as expected, and I'd be able to cherish it.

That's why, when I still prayed to God, my only wish was:

I want to have nice dreams.

...and I don't want any nightmares.

"Nn..."

In the end, I just nod.

"I thought you'd at least have something to say?"

Hmm...

"I just kind of realize, gramps. There are too many blessings in disguise, that I kept overlooking, 'cuz it makes me feel bad. Although it played a major part in shaping my current self."

"Go on."

"I think it's not wrong to have so much happiness, and bad things won't necessarily happen after good ones. 

Personally, I think people kept having these destructive beliefs cuz it goes like that in stories, and they're more interesting than real life.

Many people want their life to be like stories, but most of these are a piece of shit. Even if the main character gets lavish treatment, they're always a trouble magnet no matter where they go, and I don't want that."

"Little lady, it's not all bad, if you're the main character of a slice-of-life."

Yeah.

If I want to live in a story, it's most definitely slice-of-life. Where nothing much would happen, besides relaxing and stuff.

"I wonder if I can live like that—my other self—I mean. They have to go to work every single day, in a job that's gnawing their sanity. I wonder if that day will ever come?"

At that moment, I realize my welled up unhappiness.

I guess it's impossible to always feel happy if it means neglecting my true emotions. 

It wasn't one if I kept running from what's important.

"Of course, you can. If you kept believing, it will come true one day. Ask and you shall receive. If you want to find a way, it will show itself. When you find the right door, it'd be opened for you."

"Nn..."

"But!" 

"Awawa..."

"It wasn't the most important thing to them, right now."

"It's not?"

"No matter what—you must have enough sleep—at least 7 hours per day! Others may be able to sleep less, but for you and them, the more, the better."

"What if we slept too much?"

"Unless you're on medication, your body will automatically condition itself."

"Got it, gramps."

"Be on your way now, don't forget to remind them!"

"I will!"

"Forget about success for now, if you can't sleep that much!"

The angel gramps faded along with the golden light, and the next thing—I woke up.

The air conditioner was off; that means Mitsun was back.

...and yeah, I just got a message from my other-self.

After a long while, they finally pulled another legend.

Most importantly, it's not a dupe.

I'm so happy for them.

Anyway—when I realize it, time sure flew differently. When nothing happened here, days could pass in the other world.

Oh right.

"Mitsun."

I skipped to the dining room, where this cutie did the dishes.

"Ah, there you are, my loli. I'm just about to wake you."

"With a kiss?"

"Uuu...you know me so well."

"Let's kiss!"

"Nn..."

Since I'm a lot shorter, Mitsun had to crouch a bit. It might look kinda awkward, but I enjoy it when our lips pressed briefly.

...and thinking that we're both girls, just made it much better.

"Puhaaa..."

Mitsun's flushed red and she's so cute...

I want to snuggle her even more, than my pillow.

Though there's this matter we kept skipping, and it's really bothering me.

"Oh yeah, Mitsun. What about the Mall?"

"About that...I just found that every mall is dead now."

"If you knew that, why did you suggest malls in the first place?"

"I didn't--it's been forever since I went to one, hehe..."

It just felt so damn surreal.

The wonderful memories of tasting samples, strolling through the shop with a thick bread scent. Pushing through the trolley while thinking what to get and buying a 1.5 L water bottle since ones in the food court were overpriced. Walking amid corny elevator music and air conditioner; seeing all the fancy shops out there and getting my feet sore by walking too much. 

At one point, I just went to the bookstore, when my parents and relatives went clothes shopping. As usual, all manga was covered in plastic, so I'd made do by reading illustrated edutainments.

I'm really going to miss these things.

"Still...why though?"

"It's due to online shopping and the portal you saw before, Mirai-chan. I also installed a big one in the garage, in case you wanted some large-scale stuff, that'd at least fit."

The last time I checked, you could even legally purchase a nuclear reactor.

With the portal, all inconvenience of online shopping were gone, and you can reliably get your items home, with just a click. Just like the pizza I ordered before.

I think we still had some slices, and the cake as well—but I didn't feel like eating right now.

"Though, damn. It doesn't really make sense. Not everyone would be into this online shopping, right? At least there'd be one or two."

Like the elderly and boomers.

"There's none left in our area, Mirai-chan—ah, hold up." 

In this world, Malls were really behind the times, huh?

She picked her phone and tapped stuff, "I knew it, some people or company were deliberately buying out the Malls! From what I read, the party behind it wanna make dungeons."

"You mean, like ones from RPGs? They'd be nuts to unleash tons of monsters in this peaceful world."

"I think we had something like Hunters, Mirai-chan. They were people with special abilities, who cleared the dungeons and earn a living by selling its spoils," she kept scrolling on her phone.

"The first batch of Hunters were just awakened yesterday and it's already circulating like crazy. I think we should go to check at the Hunter's Association--the one behind it all."

Well, I got really excited and nervous. Even if I got an ability, I don't think to risk my life in dungeons was a thing.

"Wait...they did all this buyout and formation in just a day?"

"I think many people already planned for this day to come, what's so strange about it?"

"You got a point."

No matter how absurd this world, I don't think something this massive would be formed in a day.

"Even if we didn't plan to delve in dungeons, we still need to know. If we had our own, we can at least protect ourselves from those who abused it."

"I totally forgot about that."

...and so, we plan to visit the Hunter's Association, which happened to be a revamped dead mall.

I guess it counts.

Though, I got the feeling, that my recent cold was the awakening.

I think Mitsun's ability would be pretty wack as well.

Can't wait to see what we'll get.


	21. Believe in me that believes in you

Mitsun dialed Ogata-san—it would take him several minutes to reach.

In the meantime, I brought the necessary stuff, like my phone and wallet. 

We also made sure to lock all the doors, but I wasn't sure if it'd be completely safe, with superpower humans around.

...and what if there's someone who could hack my bank account and steal my entire money?

Thinking about it, I really didn't want to leave my house. 

...but it's not like what I did would make a difference.

"Don't worry!" she tapped my shoulders, "This house has an extra-strong barrier. That's why you could only see me visiting over."

She didn't say anything about my bank account, but that's pushing it too much.

"Nn..."

As we reached the main street, the warm sensation I had was gone. I really wanted to go back to my home and relax.

There still weren't any signs of people made me feel like something's amiss.

I really don't know much about this world. About what things were possible or not. 

I was also afraid, that the Hunter Association would impose their regulations on us. Like, our every action would be watched. I didn't like people invading my private space.

There's also the rat-race of getting stronger, so you'd have more rights. 

"Sigh..."

"Ah, there's Ogata-san."

A dandy young man came in a roof-less luxury car. He had a pompadour cut and old-fashioned sunglasses.

It really suited him, nonetheless.

"Ah, Mitsuki—and Mirai, I believe."

"H-hello..."

I wanted to say, I'd prefer it if the car's less flashy, but I just couldn't get myself to.

"This little lass is timid today—what's wrong?"

"Umm...don't mind it! Her powers are definitely going to be broken as hell."

On what basis you'd say that? 

At least, I wanted to be optimistic. I felt really down in the dumps out of blue.

"The Hunter qualification test? I'm sure it'd be a shock for most people but people with special powers already existed way, way back—and we still lived in peace," and he coughed a bit, "Ahem, you shouldn't pay it any heed. There's always a way to make ends meet."

"Really? No superhumans gonna do bad things to us? Who'd stopping them from doing as they please, just because they had power?"

I got a bit emotional there.

Even if the House had a strong barrier, there's no telling if someone had malicious intentions and they'd break it soon. Who knew if there's someone strong enough, they could toy with the world as they please?

Ogata-san raised his palms, "Easy there—I've never said that you'd have none. Even if you're not qualified right now, you could always train them from scratch. That's how most people develop special abilities, you know? Only an extremely rare portion was naturally born."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this, Ogata-san." Mitsuki inquired, "Could it be, that you actually failed, and went to vent your frustrations on this poor loli? I think I began to hate you."

"You're the mean one here! In what way am I bullying her?" and he just shrugged, "...and you know what? I actually had B-rank potential, but It's not like I'm in short of money or wanted to delve into dangerous dungeons either."

He also took off his wallet and showed his Hunter License. It's exactly as he said before, B-rank.

While it ticked me off, I calmed myself down. I could be angry later if I turn out not to possess any powers.

After several of their exchanges, I finally got to speak.

"Umm...Ogata-san, are most of the qualified Hunters not aiming for dungeons?"

"It's not everyone's cup of tea—actually, only a select few did! If that's the case, who the hell's going to stay in town and protect the citizens?

Either way, they'll get the stipend from the Association, and they could still rank up and get tons of money by doing good deeds in the city. Being a Hunter is a good social status, but more responsibility!"

I guess a part of it was, due to the dungeon business being new. People didn't want to lose their lives without knowing how dangerous it would be.

"That sounds like a pain. Could we just be a Hunter in-name and not do anything troublesome?"

"Of course you could, what's most important is to register yourself as one. On a certain day, humanity would rely together to fight monsters during the Great Cataclysm. The founder said it would appear around 20 years from now, probably much earlier, due to the so-called 'Butterfly Effect'.

He said that he came from the future as the sole survivor. Seeing that he's at Mitsuki's age, I half-believed it—but hell, it's kinda outrageous--everything is."

I was about to ask him several more things, but Mitsun pouted.

"Mirai-chan, Ogata-san—I believe we can get further info from the Hunter Association itself."

"Nn..." I nodded.

"About time you said that."

==

The outside world was amazing, or at least, how it looked. 

The skies so blue, with empty roads, devoid of traffic. The air was a bit salty, but it's so refreshing. 

There were lots of tall coconut trees in the middle, with such white, unblemished beaches. 

The lake was even more beautiful in this world; its clear blue waters, with myriad sparkles, as it reflected the sun and the skies.

What about the Mall with bear mascot? It should be nearby.

There's barely any people and cars, compared to the size.

"We're here, Hunter's Association," Ogata-san said, as he drove further in.

"I don't see a lot of people." 

"It's just the first day, lil' lass. With the success stories, I'm sure people would be registering, even paying money for it!"

I was familiar with it in the novels, but not sure how'd it happen in real life.

As we came closer, I realize it's designed similar to the Mall I used to go since childhood. 

It's actually a two mall complex. The old one for regular shopping and such and the new one had many places to hang out: restaurants, cafes, pool houses and such. It catered to the wealthy second-generation silk pants--it's not for me.

The old one used to have only two mall areas. Later on, they added the third one, with an actually accessible entrance. Back then, you have to go all the way to the back, near the parking lot, and that's where the entrance was. It's hard for taxis to even park all the way there.

Kinda surprising how the Mall still thrived for so many years, despite that.

In this world, the main entrance was where the third mall used to be. There were a few people dressed like they're in MMO with their swords and armor. Not to mention, even the guards were armored and carried some weird sticks with them.

Several people, in particular, had glowing gears.

That's quite surreal if you asked me.

The drive wasn't that long since there's no traffic. I think, it only took about fifteen minutes from home. I also love, how, despite being a roof-less car, I could play on my phone comfortably.

Ogata-san parked the car in the lobby, and immediately a Valet came and picked it up.

A lot of the folks saluted him.

"Ah, it's Ogata-san."

"The rumored B-potential Hunter?

"I heard he's going to keep the city safe and protect our families, instead of venturing to the dungeons. What a nice person!"

That's the gist of what I heard.

"What about the young girls out there?"

"Looks like his nieces. Judging from how close they seem, they must be sisters." 

Mitsun made a sour face, "But we're actually wi--"

Oh shit.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hands. 

"Sshhh...not in public."

"Nn..."

She nodded several times and kept quiet, as we followed Ogata-san, who's returning the salutes one by one. 

While it's uncomfortable to be the center of attention, at least it's not a bad one.

...and like in the malls--if we had a bag, it would be scanned. 

It's all green for us, and we went through the automatic doors. 

There were still the usual elevator music and decorations, but the shops different. 

Several weapons and armor stores. 

Those dealing with spells and other gadgets.

Item shops, blacksmith, tailor, and enchanters.

Anything to suit Hunter's needs.

There's even several restaurants and shops in here, but I reckon these goods would be special. Like tailored to fit the Hunters' constitutions.

"We better hurry up before it's their lunchtime. You can't buy anything without a license anyway."

The actual place of assessment was as I expected, it's where the old department store was located, as it spanned the entire six floors. 

It had several people sitting on steel benches, waiting for their turn. As they'd be led to various smaller rooms. 

Along the way, both of us were curious, "How would the test be like?"

"It's actually the first and the shortest part of the assessment. You'd be given a device that's connected to the Supercomputer, it would record your energy reading, and derive your potential from it."

"...but wouldn't the Association take advantage of us, if they knew the scope of our abilities?'

The people sitting nearby also turned and listened.

Ogata-san laughed and waved his hand away, "Oh come on, if it's really privacy infringing, I don't think it'd be allowed in the first place. No, the only thing shown is your potential. All the details of your ability will be given personally by the Supercomputer."

"You mean, that thing would personally enter our brain? Ugh, it gave me the nightmares." 

Mitsun looked tense as well.

"This is a bit of an open secret, but I heard, even the founder couldn't have access to the data. But well, it's not like we have an any better option for easy money and privileges.

It's much better than joining some shady organization that'd exploit you for their own benefit."

The people around us agreed in unison.

I also thought it made sense.

"If that's the shortest thing, what about the other ones?"

"Well, it differs from Hunter's potential. Everyone got different treatment—even those that weren't qualified. That's why I couldn't say much about it. As for me, they explained something about my duties and picked me as one of the members for the Trial Dungeon. I would be the Rear-Guard."

Rear-Guard...now, where did I hear that before. Since it sounded cool, it might be an important position. Just what you'd expect from someone reliable.

Seeing as the dandy man kept silent for a while, Mitsun butted in:

"...and the rest, Ogata-san?"

"That's about everything. Now let's just wait—you could even sleep here, as it's going to take a while. If you want, you could go to the Rest Area and chill."

"Nn..."

==

About an hour later, our names were called. 

Thank goodness we were put in the same room, probably 'cuz they think I was a minor.

"Mitsuki! It's really you—are you planning to be a Hunter too?"

What a coincidence, I'd say.

The examiner happened to be Mitsun's classmate. A young girl with wavy hair and glasses. The way she pushed up her glasses made her look smart. 

The room itself was like those in clinics, with monitors, diagrams, and human figures. 

"Ehehe, I'm just curious what superpowers I'd get."

"...and this, is your little sister?"

"She's my wife."

"Ah..."

Her face got really red.

Wasn't that the other way around though? Since Mitsun's the one who took care of me. But probably since we're both girls, it didn't really matter.

As if wanting to get things done, she wrapped some leather around our arms and pressed a button in the wall terminal. She handled it really well, despite smokes coming outta her head. I got the urge to cook meat atop it though.

Blue light covered our arms, and the computer screen went static right away.

That's a bit weird—was the Supercomputer using a shit software or...

"Ehhhhhh!"

That scared the shit out of me.

"What's wrong?" 

"No way, there's never been an Error like this." 

"I think it's probably since we did it at the same time."

Mitsun stared at me and winked one eye. I wonder what's that supposed to mean.

"Hopefully so.."

...and her classmate looked like she aged a few years.

This time, I sat on the back, browsing on my phone. I also asked for the wi-fi password. It was so smooth, I could even stream on my favorite porn site with ease. 

There were so many new vids of cute girls with a nice penis, uuu...

I got the feeling I'd be using this wi-fi for a long time.

"Bzzzt..."

What the hell was that?

There's an even worse static in the monitor, followed by crackling sounds. 

"H-how could it be! I'm sure I calibrated it right..."

"I don't think you did anything wrong. You're the reliable Class Rep, after all."

"Mitsuki...I really don't know. If even the Supercomputer couldn't measure your powers...even the Founder wouldn't be your match."

"Oh."

"...you didn't seem surprised."

"I used my powers a lot before, and it's nothing special. The comp might be an old model or Technology's not there yet. Or the nature of my powers actually caused it to crash."

"Maybe the chipsets, yes, but the AI seemingly came from the future or so with the founder. But to actually crash a Supercomputer, I don't think anyone can do it at this stage!"

You're looking at the perpetrator right now.

"Don't mind, don't mind. It's not like I'm the first one that nets such errors, right?"

"Let me check."

The classmate went straight to her PC and browsed the record.

"Since it's still the first day, I'm not sure, but as for now—you're the first Hunter that couldn't be measured..."

"All over the world?"

"Exactly."

"...and they all used the same Supercomputer?"

"No, there are several in the world."

"I guess we got a pretty shit model then."

Mitsuki's face was still unamused.

"I'm telling you, ours are on the higher-end! If not the highest."

"More importantly, I want to know Mirai-chan's power level!"

I think it's below 9000. I really want to go home, right now.

"This girl? Well...I guess if it's her, we can finally get some readings."

"Mou, don't underestimate her. This loli can bend reality and stuff, you know?"

"Right, right."

As the same leather's wrapped in my hand, she repeated the same procedure by pressing the button.

Finally!

...but right at that moment, there was a blackout.

Goddamn it, why was the power management so shitty? I was really dying to know my power level! 

Why was my luck so cursed right now?

Even stranger still, was that—she looked at me, like I'm some kind of monster—and passed out on the spot.

"See, Mirai-chan. You're one heck of an OP loli."

"I'm not sure if the power to create blackouts everywhere is what I want..."

"Ah ha ha ha..."

Apparently, we couldn't continue with the exam, since later on, we found out the main generator broke.

It' might take a while until it's fixed. And the nearest one's in another city—too much pain to go all the way.

Oh well, it's probably a silly thought, to let a machine dictate your potential in the first place, and not yourself.

I'll try to believe in myself a bit more. 

That even someone like me can become stronger, as well.

==

Right after dinner, there's an mail on the magic portal.

Inside was our Hunter License. There's no picture; only letters though.

I was the same rank at Mitsun, it says 'Special-rank Hunter'? 

Since she had no idea either, even after searching the net, she called Ogata-san again.

It took several minutes before she put on a really smug face.

"It means, we didn't even have to obey anyone in the entire Hunter Association at all."

"Yay."

"We didn't get any stipends and stuff though since we have no obligation to them."

"Uuu..."

"Don't worry, my loli." she stroked my hair, as I laid on her lap, "When we went to dungeons, we can make lots of money."

"No, it's scary."

"I think the scariest one here is you, my loli."

"Mou, that's extremely rude."

"Hehe..."

I guess in the end, everything didn't change much.

While I was really nervous about the dungeon crawling, it's alright—if Mitsun's with me.

I knew she wouldn't leave me alone and protect me all the way. 

It'd be nice if going to dungeons can be as relaxing as a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't go full on the Hunter's arc just yet.
> 
> Maybe on the next chapter, we'll visit Mitsuki's school life.
> 
> While I wanted to add more girls to the mix, I kept finding myself sticking Mirai to Mitsuki all the way. 
> 
> Haha.


	22. Kim Sungjin and the Great Cataclysm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of prelude before the School arc (depending on mood), I guess.

The Great Cataclysm.

It was an event where Earth had ascended to a 'higher level'. 

It would create magic; dungeons; mythical creatures and it'd be easier for people to cultivate their abilities—not just a select few like today.

As usual, I stayed home, when Mitsun went to school. I wanted to read a bit. Most of it was 'speculations' by the founder, Kim Sungjin, currently aged 18. 

From what I've browsed so far, the Great Cataclysm happened because the concentration of 'World Energy' had reached its critical limit, just like bottlenecks in cultivation. 

By forming dungeons to harness the world's energy and becoming stronger, the Great Cataclysm will come sooner.

Kim Sungjin wanted to bring it when he's at the prime at his youth, but not rushing it, as no one was yet ready.

He wrote--on his previous life, it all happened when he's nearing his forties. 

Humanity wasn't ready and united when dungeons and monsters ran amok. 

At that time, a cruel deity took control of humanity, using them in a 'Survival Game' in which they could get stronger by killing one another when there were so many monsters out there.

It made Humanity prioritized individual strength than unity. While it was important, there were a lot of things that better off with co-operation.

A single Immortal Warrior could probably turn the tides and even slay the deity, but he couldn't help humanity if they wouldn't help themselves. 

...and it's not like the Immortal Warrior would stick forever if his help wasn't appreciated. By that time, how would humanity fend off their assailants?

According to Kim Sungjin, this was how humanity fell:

As the monsters started to gain sentience, they realize, how fragile were the bonds between people. 

So easy to dissuade.

On the background, it appears that everything settled down, but they already took control of every single area, unbeknownst to all.

Now, they're just manipulating humans for personal amusement, watching as their kind died one by one—doing countless terrible things to each other.

I understood how it all happened under his radar, 'cuz he's just alone. There were so many things happening in that world at once.

Anyway, one thing struck me weirdly. If Kim Sungjin of the past, was just a lethargic old man, he couldn't possibly be the last survivor of humanity. 

...but it didn't make sense, to convince many conglomerates like this. There's got to be a proof of his ability.

I read on, and my loli eyebrows started to furrow.

He said, that he used to be a cultivator in another world, and after cultivating for 500 years, he failed his tribulation lightning and got sent back to Earth when he's a young man.

He went to cultivate on Earth, but since the spiritual energy was low and the pill materials were crap, he could barely enter the Warrior Realm nearing his forties.

Well, he said, he wasn't the most gifted cultivator out there. I'd say, he's pretty damn lucky to be an Isekai protagonist.

During the Great Cataclysm, he advanced to the Saint Realm, and upon single-handedly defeating the villains, he was on the bottleneck to the Immortal realm. 

Despite that, Humanity's pretty much bamboozled; barely any humans were able to live on Earth. The environment devastated beyond belief, and there's an unending wave of monsters. Even a Saint realm expert couldn't do much.

He originally didn't plan on going back to the past.

As he was pushing for Immortal Realm, once again, the lightning struck him dead.

...and there he was.

I was like--so you were Isekai'd at least three times. The cultivation world, that Earth, and this Earth.

It's not surprising how he's not sick of it. Isekai life is the best life, after all.

He also noted: each Earth was vastly different.

This one had an extremely potent power, and the Great Cataclysm would be of mythical proportions.

Though he believed, Humanity of this world would be stronger than most worlds out there.

So far, there were two individuals even Gaia could not compute, in the entire world. The information of them was confidential, even to himself.

"Wait..."

I really didn't like how Kim Sungjin just threw all of his shit.

Maybe, with my power, I could make the Great Cataclysm 'poof' but I still wanted to picnic in the dungeons with Mitsun. I wanted to have a cute slime girl as a waifu.

I really didn't understand how Mitsun could come up with 'reality-warping' as my power. I didn't know whether I had the power.

...but whatever, my head hurts. I want to eat lunch.

Mitsun didn't cook rice for breakfast, only a sandwich with honey, ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes. She also poured milk that tasted like milk tea.

It was my loli breast milk, uuu...

While I pouted, Mitsun just went te-he and sauntered off. Well, I didn't really hate her, since that morning, my entire body, especially my penis—felt all refreshed.

It made my PP hard again though, when she licked her lips, turned her back and waved. Her skirt fluttered with the wind, and as she closed off the gates—it made me so lonely.

I wanted to go along with her, but I was so sleepy—no time for breakfast either.

At least, the breakfast really quickstart the day. As they said, sweet things were good for the brain.

Still, it didn't feel like a meal without rice. I couldn't last a single day without it. That's why I end up cooking rice, despite there's already a salad and cordon bleu ready.

Most of the time passed with me playing games and catching up on my favorite web novels. It's just nearing lunchtime I managed to get into the articles.

Anyway, the rice was up. 

Technology sure was convenient; I didn't even need to wash. I could just pour the grains and it would display how much portions to eat. 

It'd also display the amount of water I need to pour, and it'd dispense the rest onto the washbasin.

Thee's also the chute to add salt or curry powder. 

I poured like two tablespoons of salt, and there's a bit of shaking. Set the machine to 'cook' and went back reading.

The rice was so fluffy white and soft. You could also adjust the texture you want from the cooker. It'd show differing amounts of water to add, and how it'd rinse the rice.

As one who didn't get cooking that much, this machine's a godsend.

For the meals, it's even simpler. Beside the rice-cooker, was a microwave. 

I'd put two frozen pieces of Cordon Bleu, with a dressing of vegetable oil, and put it in. After a few minutes, it'd be as if you cook it straight from the stove. I used a metal platform to lay it, so the chicken wouldn't directly dirty the surface.

When the beep sound came out, a fresh herbal scent, reminiscent of tropical regions,, greeted my nostrils. 

Mmm...it's so good.

For the vegetables, Mitsun already stored the salad in the fridge. I took it out and let it warm down; no need to microwave.

It was the vegetables with sweet corn. It had tomatoes and lettuce—Mitsun's favorite. There's also a piece of salted eggs, mushrooms, broccoli, and sliced carrots.

Anyway, Mitsun already cooked the veggies beforehand and put it in the fridge, when it's lukewarm.

For the dessert, I'd pick the lonely cake that's untouched for several days. 

It had milk tart, black forest with a cherry on top, blueberry muffins, cheesecake, and waffles with hazelnut syrup. 

It screamed diabetes, but I had to pick one.

Let's go with milk tart since I love milk. 

Anyway, the cordon bleu had the thick meat, with cheese, eggs, and mayo within. 

I added Mitsun's handmade sauce, with diluted honey and several spices. It created a mildly sweet, spicy, and refreshing taste, as I dipped the large meat chunk and took a bite.

"Yummy..."

Its meat was so juicy; the cheese textures could extend so long and it still wouldn't fall off. Not to mention, its fresh and prominent taste despite being microwaved.

Mitsun's other sauce was especially scrumptious for salad. It's a mix of mayo and thousand islands. It really brought tropical sourness that sent my mind adventuring from time to time.

It might be strange eating them with rice. In the restaurant near my college, you could opt for rice or french-fries. Though I think it's better with both!

I forgot to cook french fries but I didn't want to have too heavy meals, especially since I tend to be sleepy in the afternoon. The sun hung high and it'd get really hot soon. At that time, I'd tune off my air conditioner, so low it'd be almost like freezer, cuddle myself with my pillow while drinking hot cocoa.

Time would go in a flash when I was excited about my game or found a nice read.

Anyway, the race itself was hot and soft in my mouth. It complimented the salad and the cordon bleu so well, I'd like seconds.

Though I refrained for doing so, lest I'd feel like dozing off. 

When I finished with the salad, there's still a half cordon bleu left. I added the beef floss atop and nommed it slow and steadily. My tongue's getting spoiled with this treat, from the start to finish.

...and finished up with the grape juice; it alleviated all the greasy feel on my throat.

As for the milk tart...

Hey, isn't this just like a mooncake? I was expecting a soft, fluffy sweetness on my mouth. Instead, there's this thick, herbal-like flavor.

Though, as I bit the mooncake exterior, an actual yolk thing poured out. 

It's like ginseng and slurping the remainder totally jolted me awake.

Downing the grape juice in one go, I finished with a loud burp.

That sound--I didn't think it'd come from a loli.

==

As I washed the dishes, I thought about what to do next.

While spending time with Mitsun was nice, it's best to be alone sometimes.

Relaxing was the only thing I cared about, and I was wondering—if Mitsun's school was like that.

I knew not what she's learning and how she was so happy, each time she went home.

Depending on her answer, I might consider going back.


	23. I am here

Since Kim Sungjin mentioned something 'bout cultivation, there must be other ways to measure my power level.

I thought it's blasphemous to rank the Hunters according to potential, and not their cultivation. I guess the Association preferred to nurture promising newbies?

With time, the rankings would shift. Who knows, the one they called ugly in middle school would kick their asses. 

So, I began to look up ways to measure my cultivation level. There's the same device I saw in the Hunter's Institute—it also came with USB. 

It could measure a cultivator from Primary Mortal to Peak Warrior, the last step before breaking through the Saint realm. 

It was the best instrument available on the web. I probably could get better ones if I tried the deep or even dark web, but this would do.

The price was a bit expensive--I could buy a few Gaming PC's with it, but the information it'd gave was worth it.

If I wanted to be stingy, there's actually Cultivation Sects out there, but the nearest one was quite a distance away from my home. 

It even had a website, called Lily Blossom sect. 

An all-girls sect for women to stay young, beautiful and healthy. They specialize more on medicines, and non-combat exercises. Although their Elders had quite incredible combat prowess. The Matriarch herself was a Saint realm cultivator, and the Elders were the peak of the Warrior realm.

Based on what I looked up next, people in this world actually reached higher than the Saint realm, which is the Immortal Realm, and it's rumored, that the founder of this planet was a God realm cultivator, beyond the Immortal realm. 

Every day, they're working hard so the world will go based on their 'master plan'.

I wonder if it had anything to do with me crossing over. Although my other-self was still there.

Most of the Immortal realm cultivators either went outside the planet, ''cuz there's nothing here, or just in closed-door cultivation, or suspended stuff, and they'd wake up when crisis fell their Clan or Sect. 

They'd usually be far too old when they became an Immortal.

Lily Blossom sect used to have an Immortal realm Patriarch, which was the founder. She passed away not too long ago.

I really didn't want to associate myself with Sects. I didn't like to have someone higher up and forced to respect them due to their status. The same thing with seniority and stuff.

Well...

It's that thinking which left me miserable for long. 

Because I was so hung up on my way, rather than finding things that actually worked. Would it matter if it's my way or the others if it would produce a better result?

Deep down I'd rather throw down my pride than live a hard life.

I didn't want to go hungry and poor or having to live in the streets. 

I also didn't wanna suffer, before I could live comfortably. I wonder if there's a way to do it?

"Sigh..."

Guess it's the main reason why I kept hung up on my way, 'cuz out there, it's so hard to find the stuff I want. 

There were just so many methods that didn't work out.

It's quite a dilemma, 'cuz no matter what, suffering was here.

I want to at least be an optimist. There's always a silver lining. After the storm, there'd be the calm and rainbows.

No matter what, everything's gonna be alright.

...and thus, I end up ordering the measurement tool. It'd take a while to actually buy it since I wanted a store that accepted refunds. It wouldn't be funny if the tool couldn't even measure my cultivation.

I started with stuff affiliated with my E-Banking account since it had the highest Diamond rank. I got lots of privileges like a discount, limited offers, and stuff. Even if I didn't browse things, many of them were sent to my email.

A lot of these offers were quite extravagant. Things like luxury cars; watches; jewelry; an entire collection of vintage wines; brand-name clothing, all in one theme and seasonal furniture.

There's also a discounted offer to buy a deluxe suite room in the newly built apartment, in the same complex as the Hunter's Association.

The Email also came from the Association. I remember that I filled some details during the registration. I had to write by hand, and under my phone's flashlight, since there's a damn blackout.

Hmm...I wasn't sure whether to buy since I'd probably be too nervous to grind dungeons in real life. 

Though it'd probably good enough, if I was too lazy to go home, or if there's no Ogata-san to drive us.

The other offers I got were something normal like mansion' luxury yacht and a private island. 

My account also had the details of which stuff I owned.

Hmm...

I did have a vacation home in Britannia, Europa, and New South Welsh, Australis Continent.

On Britannia, there's a tea and herb plantation with a dedicated caretaker and a roster of servants. It even had a certified head maid.

The Australis home also came with its little yacht and helicopter. There's someone who took care of the home, even though they're not paid. 

...and apparently, in this world, I actually owned a five-star hotel. 

It was one where me and Mitsun stayed, in the other world.

There's also a lot more--and judging by the amount of money that kept being added, it probably wouldn't run out, ever.

This kind of stuff made me think...wow, just what on Earth did this loli do? 

Though I couldn't even begin to think, my head hurts.

Let's just finalize the measurement device, and check my current power level.

==

[Primary Mortal Stage]

Ugh, I knew it.

I was actually so weak. Though, it's not as if Primary Mortal was the lowest realm—Mortal.

Which meant, I already took my first step on cultivation. I should be a bit stronger than ordinary people, but that's not saying much.

It really made no sense, why the supercomputer could short-circuit when testing me. Probably their shit power management. The association's kinda hastily built after all. 

My PC could test it without problems. I also ran another module that analyzed my unique ability.

Indeed, it has that reality-warping vibe--it reads [Distortion]. The description's kinda blurred out. Even with the hi-tech module I bought, it still escaped the analysis.

It's sounded pretty wack. Maybe I'd try it in dungeons with Mitsun, next time.

Since it'd be boring with nothing to do, I guess I could start cultivating. Maybe there'd be some nice cultivation manuals out there, starting from the free ones.

I went back to the Lily Blossom sect webpage and browsed their video tutorials. Which sent me to their Utube account; featuring middle-aged women doing some cozy dance in public park.

The leader wore a Daoist robe, facing the camera, where the women had their back, following the moves at their own pace.

"The core of this movement is breathing, and picking the comfiest position. Relax your muscles and follow your own rhythm. Close your eyes; feel that you became one with the environment. The refreshing, morning air seep through your pores. 

Imagine your body falling asleep and you're moving as in a dream. All the swings and strokes you're embarrassed about, let it all go. This is your dance, this is your breath—let loose."

At first, it looked really silly, but the leader's' words drew me in. I began to think that's marvelous.

I paused the video and turned off the air conditioner. 

Despite mid-evening, the air felt so fresh like the mountains.

To make it even better, I love to have menthol oil in arms' reach. I placed it near my nostrils and inhaled slowly.

It's like comfy snow began to form inside, and if I closed my eyes, it's like I stood in the middle of winter, in front of a cherry blossom tree. 

I cuddled my soft pillow and drank a few sips of water; trying to breathe naturally as I could. With my small back rested against my chair and the pillow atop my stomach and chest. 

I found myself unable to stand; just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

Hmm...it'd probably best if I tried it when I was napping. I couldn't stay awake if I kept at it for long.

It'd be great, if I could cultivate by sleeping, eating and having lots of fun. 

...but right after that, I heard the entrance gate open, followed by Mitsun's voice.

"I'm home, my loli..."

I heard another pair of footsteps, followed by a familiar voice. 

"...e-excuse me."

It was the class-rep from before. She had a rucksack, instead of a shoulder bag, and she had her tablet in one hand.

Mitsun, on the other hand, didn't even carry a bag with her, just her smartphone.

Both of them were in their uniform.

"Ah, Mirai-chan, good timing. The Hunter's Association will hold a dungeon simulation in my school tomorrow, want to visit?"

"Hmm...okay."

I had nothing much to do anyway.

"Umm...since you two are registering, I had the forms ready." 

The 'class-rep' gave me her tablet and a stylus. There was a form with a few questions, namely my name and Hunter rank, which was optional. 

Although, the class-rep strongly recommend us to fill in the blanks, since the simulation will be personalized on our 'capabilities.

"Is it truly alright? I might be a Special rank but it's not like I'm strong, my cultivation is only at Primary Mortal."

Hearing my last line, Mitsun giggled...

"Aren't you actually God rank, my loli?"

Class-rep looked like she's about to pass out. There's a limit to bad jokes.

I'd just pretend I didn't hear that.

Giving our signature on the tablet, Class-rep immediately bad her farewell, "If there's nothing else, I'm going to head home."

Hmm...

"Why do you have to sign us up in person? Couldn't the higher-ups just send emails to eligible participants?"

"Actually, it's because you two are Special Rank. I have to come in person and personally supervise the simulation."

The Class-rep went back after that. I kinda want to ask her again, but Mitsun stopped me. 

I had the feeling it was some top-secret stuff, even the class-rep wouldn't answer, so yeah.

After she's gone, Mitsun nodded several times, "Since Founder Kim thought of us like the biggest deal, it's indeed troublesome if the news went out."

"It's not like we came through special means, ah..." 

Though I noticed, the streets were empty, as Ogata-san drove us.

Not to mention, the area around my home seems to be insulated by strange stuff.

"Hehe, that's my special talent, Mirai-chan. It's kinda hard to explain right now, but with that, you needn't worry 'bout our cozy life."

"Nn..."

I guess, having a quiet life was great.

"Didn't it seem like you're kidnapping me?"

"You're enjoying yourself so much though--and that aside, ta-dah!"

Out of nowhere, she took out a bag of cake. It's like she had a game-like inventory in real life.

It's surreal.

"...there's still a lot in the fridge."

I only took the milk tart. There's still muffins, black forest, waffles, and stuff.

"Yay, Mirai-chan, you're the best!", she jumped and snuggled against me, "I especially choose the milk tart for you..."

"Nn..."

Her uniform's soft texture, the faint scent of herbal shampoo; her soft chest and warm arms.

It felt really nice.

"Which one's your favorite?"

"As long I ate with my loli, it'd be tasty. But to be honest, I prefer pizza."

"Oi, that's a different thing altogether."

"Ah ha ha..." she softly tapped my shoulders, "What do you love better than cake, my loli?"

"You."

"My..."

There was a warm silence.

...but I really like this.

The moment we could feel our hearts' beating, and the warmth of our bodies. 

"Mirai-chan."

"Nn?"

"Thank you," she wrapped herself tighter; slowly stroking my hair, "I love you too."

In the end, Mitsun ate all the cake.

...and she complained that she couldn't eat dinner.

Still, it was enjoyable. Sitting with her in the dining table, sipping my warm havermut. I made them with honey-flaked cereals and hot vanilla milk. The dessert was chocolate pudding with creamy milk.

We chatted about stupid and trivial things, sometimes about life and love. 

...and about our future together.

During the night, we slept in Mitsun's room, facing each other. All wrapped beneath a cozy blanket; it had a cute rabbit motif. 

Both of us wore animal pajama, she's a white rabbit, while I was a panda.

The air conditioner was set to medium. Its breeze blew a chilly wind to my face, but my body's slightly warm.

Mitsun's soft voice rang through my ears; within her embrace, I felt her escalating heartbeat.

"Mirai-chan, I take back what I said earlier. I wouldn't allow just any girl to get close. If they only made you lonely and miserable—I'll make sure to get back at them.

I'll only approve if they love you will all their heart, that you'll never be lonesome anymore. That you'll feel appreciated, and grateful for being alive, just with them around."

"You're not worried, that one day, I stopped paying attention to you, or even leave you?"

"Of course not, my loli. Even if that's the case, I know love cannot be forced. If we eventually found a better person for each other, so be it. But for now, I want to enjoy my time with you."

"Nn..."

Sometimes I thought, I'm a terrible person. For wanting another girl, when I have Mitsun.

Even if we lived forever, there's no telling what would happen between us. 

I really don't want to lose someone I love, ever again. I don't want to be lonely anymore.

If possible, I want Mitsun to take care of me forever. That these peaceful days would persist. 

I might be triggering a bad flag here, but my life isn't a fiction.

While it's arguably just my other self's imagination, in here, I knew, I'm truly living. They're not just characters in a story, but someone of flesh and blood, that I truly met.

I wasn't very good at describing what I experienced. 

I always yearned for love, care, and appreciation. If one day, I'd be surrounded by the girls in mutual love with me, that forever, I wouldn't feel any lack—it'd be   
great.

...but all I know, I just want to lay in bed, all wrapped in my Mitsun's warmth. 

While she's still here with me, I want to fully enjoy my time with her.

It'd be nice, if we can be together, even in dreams. 

I'm sure, it'd be the most pleasant one.

Sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like taking the story in lewd direction anymore. 
> 
> Just want to make it all cozy and heartwarming, I guess.


	24. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A monologue chapter; just a bit of break from the usual plot.

I have a lot of wishes in life, and I want to fulfill it with the least effort possible.

I thought—if I could do it with less, why should settle for more?

I don't know why I was so lazy. It's just who I am, I guess. 

As time went by, I couldn't give a damn about many other things. I want to experience the most pleasure, with the least pain and hassle.

In my opinion, hardships in life are unnecessary. You can live your entire life without experiencing any of them--no worries.

...and it's probably best if you didn't have to.

Even I had my fair share of hardships, many years back. It taught me to strive my hardest for easy living.

Though I was really concerned about my future. 

My parents are getting older, and so am I. 

I still hadn't gotten anything done in life. Like having financial security. 

There's also the issue of aging. I really didn't want to get older. As time went by, your immune system will degenerate, and you couldn't indulge as much, as in the younger days.

You would be more vulnerable to sickness, and your beauty would diminish with time.

Aging really sucks.

...but for some reason, when I looked at the mirror, I didn't feel any older, compared to a decade ago.

I didn't feel that I was any less healthy than way back, either.

If anything, I felt healthier, and I could move 'round much comfortably.

Sometimes I thought—what if aging wasn't a natural process, but a result of prolonged stress? Being an adult is really tough, that's why I don't want to be one.

You know, the kind that must deal with raising a family, not being able to fully enjoy your paycheck, and putting up with annoying kids.

Raising a kid is a hell lot of job to do, in addition to your stressful work, and a lot of the other things that were just so complicated to keep up. 

No wonder a lot of people had cancer, and the boomers mostly looked like dried persimmon.

Though, I know some of the older people maintained their youth and still looked beautiful and fit. 

Was it a matter of lifestyle? That if I lived in a particular way, in which I could stay cozy—could I live forever?

Many things could happen in life. Old age and sickness were just one of the many things that took lives. 

The thing I was scared most about death was its suffering. 

I remember, when my precious person died, and how much pain they were in the hospital bed. Thankfully, they only went for a few days before they let their last.

If I was to die, I want it to just be over like that. No need for pain or any sickness.

Just let it all poof and get it over with.

Still, I fucking hate the uncertainty that comes after that. 

I don't want to be judged, based on their standards, what kind of place I'd go next. It's just fucking bullshit that you need to be that 'good person' instead just being yourself, lest you'd be sent to hell.

Maybe I'd be more or less fortunate than my current life, but I fucking hate it. I don't trust the afterlife at all or wish to believe, they had powers over me.

Only if there's a guarantee, my next life will exactly be one I need, and I could fully trust them—it'd be my time to go. 

I also thought about many things in life.

I don't think I want to make a lot of impact or changes in the world. It doesn't benefit me a single bit.

I'd rather wallow in peace and doing my own thing. Not having to follow anyone's rules and standards, nor trying to please anyone.

That's right.

I guess I'm just waiting for my time.

I don't think this world has any place for me right now. 

After all, I still have to work, not relax and enjoy life, every single day.

I was too lazy to put in any effort that may or may not bear fruit. After all, it came with people acknowledging my efforts—not necessarily my own skills.

If no one could appreciate me enough, I'd be stuck in this hell forever.

At that point, I came to my last straw. I really had nothing to lose, either way. I don't wish to ever give more effort than I wanted to, and no one could force me.

What if nothing was important--only my own thoughts?

If I willed it, can I shift the world according to my desires? 

I really don't understand, but just thinking of that cause so much power to well within me. 

The more I tried to discover myself and act my deepest desires, the stronger I seem to become.

Well...if I could wish for anything.

If I had omnipotence, I did not wish to hurt anyone. I don't want to cause everyone any loss, if possible.

I wish that my power can protect myself from any possible harm, and the ones I cared about as well—especially my parents. While I'm not on good terms with them, I knew they're the ones who cared for me the most in this world.

If I had all the power I desire, I want the rest of their lives to be happy and fulfilling.

For them to finally be able to relax and enjoy life, as they're nearly old enough for retirement already. 

My boss and my co-workers as well. I want more people in this world to be able to work at their own pace. That more people could land on their dream job. 

No one had to work more than necessary, and no one should be forced to work to their bones for the sake of living.

That in the end, work should be to fulfill their own passion, not survival. 

It should be a choice, not a necessity. 

I want this world to be a paradise, 'cuz it's the place I was born and raised. If I had the power, I want to shape it into something much, much better for myself.

Of course, it's the extent of the effort I'm willing to spend. I believe, given enough prowess, I can shape everything I want into reality.

I may not have the best talent, luck, or connections.

...but when it comes to pure ambition, I don't believe I will lose out to anyone.

While waiting for my time, I will spend it daydreaming about my Utopia, and enjoy life, no need to fill it with any more suffering.

At the very least, if I don't think about it, and fill my thoughts with happy and relaxing things, my day will turn out alright.

Just like it's always been.

...and it will always be, forever and ever.


	25. Why risk dying, when I can just play games?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept discarding the previous attempts before I came up with this one.
> 
> There I realized, I don't really have to make sense in this story at all. Just go wild and have fun.

Dungeons.

They were a magical space with differing rules, compared to the world at large.

For example, if the Sun rose from the east in real life; in dungeons, they could rise from the west.

If there were four seasons on Earth, there could be dungeons with only spring. You could enjoy cherry blossoms all year round.

It's a place where its creator can become a microcosmic god. 

There were a lot of things I could think up with dungeons, like an umbilical cord farm. It could extend the average lifespan of humanity. Or you could breed monsters. As they could grow quickly, compared to normal animals, not to mention, each of their parts could be used as crafting material.

it'd be nice to build a ranch there. Maybe if I'm lucky, I could have a harem of monster girls that were into lolis.

...and maybe I could get Mitsun to grow a penis.

But judging by Kim Sunjin's words, we haven't come to the point where we could fully control a dungeon.

I could assume all I want, but it's best to ask the man himself.

==

I was still sleepy as heck when the class rep came. 

Normally, I'd wake up much later, check my mobile games, and went to my PC to look up new updates.

It's still early in the morning—the sun wasn't even high. Mitsun herself was still yawning, when class-rep went through the gates and knocked.

"Hnnghhh...Mitsuki..."

"Why so early?"

"The founder is expecting us."

"What gives? I want to snuggle a bit more with Mirai-chan!" 

"Calm down...he said he'd give a juicy piece to both of you..."

"To hell with that, go home! What a rude founder. Isn't it overstepping his boundaries? We're a special rank!"

"Geez...it's not an order, but an invitation. If you don't want to come, I'll relay your message to the founder," she paused a bit, "Though, if you claim that you didn't get enough share, please don't blame me."

"At least tell me what's so juicy!"

"The founder has led on how to control dungeons."

"Not interested."

"Well then, I will ask Mirai-san next."

"H-hey!"

Mitsun sounded like she wanted to stop the class-rep, but halted midway.

Footsteps were leading into Mitsun's room, and before I knew it, the class rep's words echoed:

"I believe you heard everything, Mirai-san. What would you say?"

"Nn...well, what did the founder want from us? I believe he's not simply inviting us for a stroll."

"You catch on quick, Mirai-san. So, basically..."

Apparently, a new dungeon had been formed very recently, probably half an hour ago. Only the Founder and the AI knew so far. 

He wanted to enlist the Special Rank's help, as even the AI couldn't measure the dungeon's prowess. 

"Still, it was inconvenient that the founder didn't know our identities. He's probably like—what special rank? Just a bunch of little girls."

"The founder would know. He's not the type to underestimate others."

"I see..."

While it's kinda risky, I got the feeling of a wonderful harvest—so I got up and nodded.

"Well then, this place's actually nearby—just follow me."

"...but we're still in these clothes."

I pointed at the animal pajama me and Mitsun wore, as I tried standing up with all my effort.

"They look cute, no worries."

...and I just knew the class-rep actually lived nearby. 

That's why Kim Sungjin notified her first.

==

It's s only a short walk; it's the exact spot we waited for Ogata-san.

"Over there."

It was a vacant lot, riddled with grasses. A black-haired young man with an Asian look just stood there. He wore a black shirt and jeans; on his belt was a sheathed katana.

I didn't notice him at all.

The weirdest thing about it—he didn't appear like some sort of supernatural being. 

No matter how I look at it, he's like an ordinary person. But he might just be hiding his power level.

As we went closer, he started to gaze onto the distance, with a lonesome look and turned in our direction.

Seeing us in pajamas like this, he didn't have the slightest bit of reaction.

"Let's go."

That's all he said before he unsheathed his katana and tapped several times with his blade.

A swirling vortex opened in front of us, and the Asian guy went in without hesitation.

"Let's go home."

I tugged Mitsun's pajama.

"Yup."

The class-rep made an O_O face. 

"Go after him, please!"

"Who?" I tilted my head.

"That man's our founder, Kim Sungjin! At least you would know him from the pictures."

"I'm not interested to look up males." 

Mitsun added, "Besides, he never gave his name when asking for our help. That's way too arrogant."

At least, I'm not going in until that Asian dude went out. 

It's a bad joke to go in if you'd get trapped right away. 

Still, it's troublesome. If a dungeon's too close to our home, Hunters would go and set up stuff here. 

I prefer my peace and quiet, no matter how profitable the dungeon will be.

"Mirai-chan, I got an idea."

Mitsun gave me a thumbs-up and stared at the class-rep.

"W-what? Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing."

Mitsun made a plucking motion, and the entire vortex got sucked towards her palm, forming a ball of light. 

It's about the size of a baseball, shiny blue aquamarine. Up close, it's really beautiful.

"We can install it on your PC, Mirai-chan. We can bust out Mr. Founder with no risk. Besides, when it comes to playing games, I'm no match for my loli."

"Oh?"

That's an interesting idea. If we just use games, we didn't even have to risk our lives 

Even if Kim Sungjin died in the dungeon, we can just save scum.

"You have the 'Dungeon Walker' app, right? We can party together. I have one installed on my laptop."

It's on my phone as well, but I prefer to play on PC.

"Ey."

When we're just about to go back, I've heard a slumping noise. 

The class-rep looked like she's high on acid.

"You two, are beyond insane...this power level..."

"Your founder is the insane one," I sighed, "I'd rather approach it via games since there's no risk of dying."

"Yup, it's common sense." Mitsun crossed her arms and made a smug face.

When we're back home, Mitsun immediately went to prepare breakfast. Good timing, since my stomach's grumbling right now.

I wasn't sure how to install this 'dungeon core', but my DVD-ROM lit up and ejected out of blue. 

The dungeon-core turned to a DVD as well. All of the Aura earlier was gone.

Its title was 'Apocalypse Dungeon', and the Autoplay would let me install it to the Dungeon Walker app.

Before I could even play, the Character Creation screen blocked me.

Screw it, let me eat first.


	26. Penis

This time, we went for something different. 

It was fried noodles with curry. Just thinking about it made my mouth water.

The noodle was pretty wide and crunchy. As a side dish, we had fishcakes and Mitsun's special vinegar blend; a bit spicy but mostly sour and sweet.

I didn't eat breakfast with my Mitsun that often. She mostly went to school early in the morning.

In one swift movement, she scooped the bowl full with these along with the curry without spilling a drop. 

I was more comfortable with a spoon and fork on a normal plate. As I enjoyed my meal, several thoughts filled my mind. Though, seeing the meal was so tasty, I forgot my worries.

The ground beef on the noodles was especially juicy, it had nice texture and crunch, with a lot of tender sauce in its fillings. There's also Mitsun's favorite tomato and lettuce toppings, along with fresh-tasting veggies.

Despite eating a lot more, including the fishcakes, I somehow finished faster.

"Thanks for the meal." 

"Ehehe...my loli's so cute when eating, you glutton."

Her lips curved up, with palm on her cheeks. If she kept staring at me like that, my heart's gonna melt.

Placing the dishes on the washbasin, I plopped myself on the chair and waited 'til my lolicon finished eating.

In the meantime, I did a quick check on my mobage. She's done before long, it's when I noticed her intense gaze, I finally looked up my phone and my cheeks heated up.

"W-what is it?"

"My, so my loli can be a dere-dere as well. Let's cuddle..."

"Mou..."

We went to Mitsun's room, with a big, comfy sofa in front of the bed. We sat sideways, with my back facing Mitsun's. Her boob pressing on me, and her hands wrapped 'round my waist.

"What'cha playing? Is it the game with half-naked girls again?"

"That one's not good anymore. Too grindy and the PvP meta is so damn stale. Not to mention, the PvE content was so restrictive, you couldn't easily clear it without several legends."

I much prefer to focus on the tower defense game with animal-eared waifus. I didn't whale on that, so I only got six legends so far. 

No reason, really. I just didn't feel like spending much on mobile games anymore. 

Since I didn't have to play a lot to progress, it's an even bigger plus.

"While I had almost everyone, having to clear it that certain way and experimenting just makes it unnecessarily hard—that's boring as hell.

Though the game's already out for a while, and I was an old player. I'm already in too deep to quit. 

Now I'm just waiting 'til it closed the service so I can yeet to another game."

I didn't regret dumping so much money, but I wouldn't spend any more either.

I'd probably go to PC games. Maybe an eroge with VR enabled so I can stick my loli cock and bone my waifus 

"You sure love games so much, Mirai-chan. My waifu is a gamer loli!"

"I didn't love games 'cuz I'm a loli though."

"Hehe, I know."

Her warm hands stroked my hair; it made me want to sleep a bit.

"You'd usually be at school, and I have to eat alone every time."

"Do you want me to stay home more often?"

"Well..."

"I can stay home if you'd like. My school's not like the ones in my other life, Mirai-chan--it was anything but fun." 

She let a long sigh; its wind blew across my hair.

"In here you don't have to attend if you don't want to. You can just learn what you want, at your own pace."

"I still prefer to stay at home and play games all day."

"Wouldn't you want to meet new people who share the same interests? Who knows if you'd meet a fellow futanari who love girls a lot."

"No way, real girls are complicated. I'd rather stick with my 2D waifus."

"...but you're a girl, Mirai-chan. A really cute one on top of that, I'm sure they'll get really horny when they see you."

"Why don't you lewd me yourself, dummy."

"I already did though? Every morning, I sucked your loli cock...ah it went really big."

"At least wake me up, so I can enjoy your fellatio. Play with my pussy as well."

"My loli...if you kept talking like that, I couldn't hold myself."

"Nn..."

My pajama's all stripped down, and Mitsun's clad in lace lingerie. 

We sat on the bed; the same place we slept together.

Her boobs were bigger than I thought. Although it wasn't the usual size I jerked off to, seeing the real thing up close made me want to fondle it.

As I spread my legs, I saw dribbles of precum leaking out of my penis tip. Mitsun's face kept getting redder. My small fingers couldn't even wrap around it properly.

With her bated breath, she seems to restrain herself from devouring this cock.

I still want her to stroke it and sandwich it between her boobs. 

"Ahhnn!"

Her warm finger entered my pussy, while her fist gripped my shaft. 

"That cursed class rep, I still hadn't done it today!"

Mitsun's bigger hands couldn't even wrap my cock. Somehow, it looked cute.

"Ehehe..."

"Uuu..."

My tip was a bit bigger than her lips. I got even closer to cumming when she tried to put in her mouth.

Alas...

"Cough...cough..."

She gagged after a few inches.

"Slow down a bit."

"Mou, forget it!"

She walked away just like that.

"Hey, Mitsun—I'm still hard."

...and she went back with a milk bucket.

"Ta-dah."

This was even lewder than I thought. 

"Give me lots of your cock milk, my loli."

"Nn...ahnn..."

She paced her strokes while letting me see her cleavage up close. 

I really love her boobs. It's so nice when I could lower her bra and fondle it directly; her moans drove me to climax.

With her finger in my pussy, she paced up her strokes, and I blew my load with no restraint. There were loud splashing noises on the bucket, and even after a few minutes, it just wouldn't stop.

"Haa...haa..."

The milk bucket was three-quarters full with my cum.

"You really are a cow, Mirai-chan. I kinda missed your breast milk though."

While it's kinky, having your tiny breasts leak every now and then was so uncomfortable. 

Mitsun picked up a nearby glass and scooped it to its brim. Like it's a nice treat, she took it all in one sip; licking her lips thoroughly.

There's also a small puddle on the floor.

"Yummy...it's like a luxury yogurt."

She also said my pussy juice was just water, so she didn't collect it.

"Ugh..."

I made sure not to ever drink from that glass again.

"Try it as well, my loli."

"No."

We took a bath right after, and Mitsun let me finger her pussy until she came. It was nice to feel up her clit.

I was still reluctant to lick her pussy, even if I washed it thoroughly. In the end, she came when I soaped it once more.

As such, I nearly fell when her pussy juices squirted at my eyes. That was a crit for sure.

"Uuu..."

"I'm so sorry, my loli...your hands just felt so good."

Since her boob massage felt good, and she thoroughly washed my long hair, I forgave her. I also got a comfy time, when my head rested on her boobs,.

It's a pain to wash my hair, that's why I only mixed shampoo with the water and splash it. Thank goodness there wasn't any tear nor dandruff.

We exited the bath with a towel on our hair and fully naked below.

Still naked, she went to dry my hair and did hers. It took several minutes, while usually, I just towel it.

When I was done, Mitsun went and did hers.

On the nearby table, there's the batch of washed clothes, and I easily found my sweatshirt and pants.

Like I thought, this was the cloth for me. It's even comfier than the animal pajama.

==

"Hmm..."

It's a bit uncomfortable when Mitsun watched me play games.

I was like, was there any way to eject Kim Sungjin real fast? I kinda want to play at my own pace here.

Speedruns weren't my cup of tea at all.

Wait...

If it's a foreign material, couldn't I just use an Antivirus to do it?

[Scanning Dungeon Walker]

[Threat detected!]

[Potentially Unwanted Program: Kim Sungjin.dat -> size: 1 exabyte]

My first reaction was to delete it since it took so much space.

Though my computer wasn't even filled 1%, I swear the total size's even more than the last time.

"Mitsun, did we have a 3D printer?"

"In my room. Let me bring it here."

If I have to print someone, I don't like to print guys. As such, I opened up my usual porn game and loaded Kim Sungjin's file to the character creation.

...and the next thing, I saw that Asian dude, all naked. I need an eye bleach for this.

It seems the app was auto-updated right now, you could even change the model's gender. Male, female or futanari. Since it'd be pitiful if he lost his dick, I'll set it to futanari.

The dude changed to a beautiful Asian woman with rosy white skin, a penis, and nice pink pussy.

Her cock can be a bit smaller than mine, so Mitsun would have an easier time fellating it. 

Change the hair to silver, make her shorter, large cup boobs and big butt, and put on a goth lolita outfit. For the room, make it a see-through babydoll, and the bathing wear will be a micro bikini.

Ugh...I wanted to jerk off again, this girl's so hot. 

Apparently, I couldn't change her personality, which I didn't plan so anyway. 

Though I could set her voice.

I selected the soft imouto one--a high-pitched loli voice. 

Kim Sungjin was a bit too masculine for her name, I didn't get Korean names so probably set it to Gina. 

Gin for silver, and -a was a feminine suffix.

Okay done.

"Wow, she's hot, my loli. You really love big boobs, hehe..."

"Ah! Don't scare me like that."

"My, so you can be surprised as well."

"Uuu..."

"So, where's the printer?"

'It's a bit of a pain to carry, but I knew the wi-fi address and its password. You don't even need to install the driver."

Eh...

So the entire time, she's watching me get all horny with my creation.

This lolicon...

Oh well, since the character's saved, we can print it right away.

After a few minutes, there were footsteps coming from this room.

The silver-haired oppai goth loli with a large penis came to us. She still had her katana on, making her look like a cute weeab.

"You're the girls from before--why am I like this? My clothes are a bit tight, it wasn't fitting for a Hunter."

"C-cute!" Mitsun's eyes turned heart-shaped.

Her huge boobs look even better in real life. In my heart, I gave a thumbs-up.

The oppai loli began to flush red, "I appreciate your interest, but I already have a girl I like."

She's sure quick to adapt to her new body. Her masculine movements made it so moe.

It's even better since she used to be a guy, and when coming in terms with her feminine side, she gradually turned full yuri girl.

"Err..." Mitsun realized what I just did, and bowed her head, "We're so sorry for that, this loli turned your body like this, when you entered the dungeon."

Oppai loli held her palm, "It's alright—this body's not that bad," she reached her hand to her boobs and gave it a good squeeze, "Not bad." 

She looked so happy fondling her huge melons. It's especially gold when her erect penis popped beneath her frilly dress.

Guess she wanted to have big boobs so bad.

"My..." 

I caught Mitsun drooling right here.

"At least, it's better than dying," Gina shook her boobs up and down, her face was euphoric; her other hand rubbed her dick, "I think, mmm...I died not long after I entered the dungeon."

"Ugh..." 

I swore I saw a halo on Mitsun's head just now. 

"If you're horny, we can try to relieve you. I want to suck a cute girl's dick for a long time."

"No, I don't go for little girls."

Her penis seems to twitch though. I love how this loli is a lolicon in denial.

"What about me?" Mitsun pointed at herself.

"We just meet, I'd rather know you a lot more," 

"Uuu...I got dumped. Mirai-chan, let me suck your PP."

This horny lolicon glomped me out of blue, rubbing her boobs against my face.

"Oi."

"You two..."

Gina kept fondling her boobs and about to take out her dick to fap before she swiftly retraced her hands.

It didn't change that her fully erect penis was out in the open.

"My bad..."

She tucked her penis back to her string panties, let it dangle vertically, and walked away.

"Thanks for saving my life," her salute was so moe, "It's a godsend to remain in the same world, and my powers were intact. I made sure to repay you girls."

"Just send us your sex tape. I want to jerk off to you." I gave her a thumbs up.

The oppai loli blushed again; her penis popped out. My heart melted when she tried her best to cover it.

...and when her eyes met my crotch, I could see her drooling.

"Hehe!" Mitsun put a smug face again, "A kindred spirit indeed."

"No, it's not what you think. I'm just curious how could her penis be so big...uh, forget what I just said—goodbye!"

Her walks were quite awkward—didn't she realize her penis was also big enough? 

Fully erect, she's only 5cm shorter than mine though, even if you tried to hide it, her erection would just pop even harder.

As Gina left, there's this question I want to ask Mitsun for a while already.

"With this size, how come no one ever noticed my penis?"

"You didn't even try to hide it."

"Makes sense."

I'll try the Dungeon Walker next time.

"Yawn..."

It's quite the stress to wake up so early.

Since it's not long after we ate, we just did simple exercise and went for a bathroom trip, before we hit the bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I could only be this motivated when I added a healthy dosage of perverted things without trying to make any sense.
> 
> I much prefer having tons of lil' teasing than full blown lewd scene right now.


	27. Welcome Home

I really didn't feel like going to work.

On top of being lazy, there's this plague going on. 

...and my place is still open. 

Geez, do they have to wait until one of us died before they finally closed? I wanted to stay at home, damn it!

I was so envious of people who could stay home all day. 

Well, it's alright.

Time to turn into a loli and laze around all I want.

==

"Nn..."

There was the sun warmth and the rustling sound of leaves. Instead of my warm and fluffy bed, a soft and clean grass laid beneath. 

The faint chirping of birds in the distance, alongside the calm breeze. 

The sky's lukewarm bright; partly obscured by clouds.

I rolled around this comfy grasses until my shoulders touched a tree. The wood's warm and filled me with care, it's like I was a child that's loved dearly by my mother.

"My daughter, it's time for breakfast." 

It's a middle-aged woman's voice; for a moment, I could feel the leaves enclosing on me, and taking me to one of its trunks. It was wide and so soft—if I will it, I'd fall asleep right away.

Something fell on my small chest—several apples with a rainbow sheen. I could feel something ancient and nostalgic, from its sheer energy. 

I wasn't sure to chomp it right away. As if knowing my thoughts, its skin peeled off, revealing a white-ish, plump inside; overflowing with juices.

Its enervating sweetness jolted me awake. 

"Yummy..."

It didn't long before I finished an entire fruit. At that point, my body's teeming with so much energy. When I made a fist, it seems I could distort space according to my will.

Even my violet-colored aura began to pulsate in front of my eyes; its hue became increasingly apparent in moments.

The vines moved and stroked my hair; it roused a sense of longing, which made me wanna cry.

"I miss you too, Mirai. How's it been so far? Are you doing well in school? How's your mother?"

"I...uuu..."

I could only wail and let out, all sadness I felt in all these years. 

When they're gone, I just don't feel like doing my best anymore. It's like, my effort lost its meaning. 

I couldn't even care enough for my own sake if there's no one to encourage me like them.

"There, there...you shouldn't cry so much."

"...but I'm a girl. Isn't it okay for girls to cry?"

"Whether you're a boy or girl doesn't matter," the vines let go, "If you cried too much, you probably won't understand why you cry in the first place." 

She brought me closer and let me embrace her trunk. I could feel her heartbeat up close, and her texture was so smooth; I want to make it my pillow.

"You're wrong. I know where all this pain started. Everything went to hell when you left me."

"I'm not a good parent at all. Even if I came back, it just meant one extra person trying to control your life—I don't think you want that." 

"Nn..."

I guess it's kinda true. 

Even if she came back, I won't cherish her as much. I might hate her even more than my mother, 'cuz she's even more forceful about her wants.

Regardless, the loss of such a person was so devastating. 

All because she stood up to me, where everyone else doubted me.

She thought of me, as her hope.

I studied hard, 'cuz I want to meet her expectations. 

I want to be praised and appreciated.

...because I wasn't able to appreciate myself, all this time?

Why...how was this pain...

"It's okay, Mirai. You don't have to think too hard about it," she wrapped me up in her leaves, and let me lay down, "It's my fault that I caused you so much pain, and I don't know how to make up for it."

"Just be with me." 

No matter how it'd turned out, she's a very important person. 

We may not see eye to eye, and my last memory of her was way, way back. 

If she's finally back, I might be able to find out, where this pain came to be. 

If it didn't solve my sadness, it just eliminated the biggest possibility of all.

"Is it really okay?"

"I won't force you. If you knew what kind of things I went through, I'm far, really far from being the child you can be proud of. I'm not a good child at all after you left, I no longer care about my studies.

I end up graduating with mediocre grades, and even now, I'm sure some of my relatives regard me like garbage—I really didn't amount to anything at all."

"Mirai, you won't ever amount to nothing, if you always take up the effort to do something. That's what you've always been doing, right?"

"Nn..."

"Did you feel that way, because people rarely praised you, when you did something right? That everyone seems to always point out your mistakes instead?"

"Yeah...that's why I often wanted to die. In my life, I'm so lonely...no matter what I can't seem to relate to others anymore.

At that point, I kinda gave up on finding others I see eye and eye with. I had enough of having my trust betrayed. That I always seem to conform myself to their likes, or people would shit all over me.

I just had enough..."

"That's how you end up looking for the 'right people,' even if they might not exist in your life."

"While I wasn't sure if they exist. What matters is that I'm able to sate my loneliness, without them hurting me. I could pour everything I had, and they'd respond the way I want to.

I don't understand you and other people's thinking. Why must it be real for it to matter? And not if it could bring me happiness at the cost I can sustain?"

"You're right my daughter, it doesn't really matter. If you believe something is truly real, you can eventually make it a reality.

...but remember, the most important thing is your own happiness. If pursuing such things will make you sad, then you know what to do."

"Even in my deepest sadness, at least I have full control of it—unlike a certain shitty life."

"In that case, you no longer need me, my daughter. You already know what's most important to you, and how to pursue it...

You already can stand on your own; you're a full-fledged adult."

"...but I still need you, because you're more than a parent. You're someone precious to me, 'cuz you gave so many important things to me when no one else would. When everyone thought I was garbage, you're the only one who thought I was a diamond.

Deep down, I also appreciate mother a lot. Even when I couldn't give her anything, she kept cooking meals for me and took care of the house. While I couldn't agree with her way of thinking, she's the only one in that life, that cares so much about me—and looking at her—I don't think I ever deserve to be a parent.

Both of you were so important to me, I don't think I could live without the two of you around.

Because with me being such a bad person, I don't think someone else would come on their own, nor I'd find them, no matter how hard I tried.

That's why, I'm just going to treasure what I have, and given the choice, I'd rather fill my world, with everything I loved so dearly."

These tears just wouldn't stop pouring.

I never cried so much in my entire life, besides the time I lost her, and when I think about her. It might just be a mundane moment for others, but to me, it marks the time I felt truly alive.

...and at this moment, when I drowned in my tears, it's when I started living again.

I wailed so hard and let everything out, I didn't even notice, she's also crying. 

"Mirai...if you could love someone so deeply, you're more than enough to deserve the same love.

Stop saying that you're unworthy or garbage—because you're not. To me, you're still my precious, beautiful, and kind daughter."

"That's just what I honestly felt about myself. I also learned, that no one will ask anything or pay attention when you're okay."

"I guess that's why the depression and suicide rates are so high."

"I contemplated killing myself more often than you think; I only hesitated 'cuz I think it's a pain and have so much risk. If I failed, I could be crippled for life and went through much more suffering.

As such, if I wanted to die, I just closed my eyes in bed, and think as it's my last day. When I woke up, I'd probably be in another world, in a much better life—but I want to make sure I'm satisfied with what I've done."

"...but now, you could live however you want, even if it's limited to your imagination, right?"

"Imagination is a lot more than you might think—for example—I'm glad we can have this conversation for so long."

"Yes. I'm so glad to meet you again, my daughter. Please call me again when you need me—I'm always here for you.

Remember to always love and appreciate yourself! If you truly look on the bright side, you'll found out, that you're the brightest gem of all."

Even now, I'm not sure about what to do.

I just want to relax and unwind whenever possible.

I also wanted to heal myself and make me whole again. 

In any case, I'm glad to have lived long enough, to experience this moment. 

I no longer have to feel sad, because now, my precious one was right beside me.

...and I'm so glad, to have her back.

Welcome home, Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while since I was too hung up about making it an ordinary relaxing story 'bout lazing around and playing games.
> 
> It just didn't feel worth writing to me, so I eventually came with this.
> 
> I guess deep down, it's a story about healing a past trauma, and coming in terms with yourself. 
> 
> That the most important thing, is imagination. You can make everything as real as you want, and satisfy your desires.
> 
> Since it made you happy and you're not bothering anyone, I don't see anything wrong with it.


	28. Lewd Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with an interesting design for Apocalypse Dungeon, so I went with this.
> 
> I think it's the best wrap-up for the current arc, since it seem to drag a bit.

I found myself in an abandoned home. There were pieces of debris and building materials. The windows were broken and something in the air felt unsettling.

A lot of zombies strolled around the city. They didn't seem to yet notice me, thank goodness.

Before that, I need to find the necessary things. Preferably stuff that let me attack from the distance. I wasn't confident on my reflex to dodge their bites and scratches. Even more--they seem as fast as a normal human.

Something with a long reach was also fine—anything to hinder their attacks. I also need supplies, like medicine, food, water, flashlight, other stuff, and a backpack. 

While it's miscellaneous, I'd also like some entertainment. Comic books, novels, or porn mags will do. 

I need to get to the nearby survivor camp, preferably those with good treatment. I don't like it if they force the girls down as breeding machines, even for the sake of survival. 

What do we have here?

A baseball bat and mountaineering backpack from the second floor. There's also a hiking shoe and jacket. In addition to camping tools like a thermos, portable tent, and stove. 

The fridge already went offline for a while; some of the stuff seem unedible; the scent of rotten eggs made my head spin. 

It's quite a pity the dispenser was broken—water is really important in these times.

I picked up the toothbrush and the toothpaste, in between the broken cabinet, with a half-emptied mouthwash.

I also grabbed the machete and put it on my belt. 

For the food, I manage to scavenge some biscuits and canned meals.

...the water was a problem. If the zombies went on the water, it'd most likely be infected as well.

I wasn't sure about the survivor's camp direction either.

There didn't seem to be any radio or map here.

Since I didn't go out much, I wasn't confident in my sense of direction, nor had any common sense to where people would gather.

Oh right, my phone. Luckily it's still on 100% charge. When I searched for the house, I found a power bank, though it's nearly empty. 

I don't think the zombies would reach outer space yet. As long the satellite was active, there's still hope. 

Mine had no signal, however. If I approached a place with a signal, I'm probably heading in the right direction.

...but where to? I didn't think I could stay alert all the time. It's not feasible to sleep in the open. 

I wasn't confident in my stamina to walk and run long distances, and I need to find the camp before night.

Plus, if I went out, I couldn't act stealthily and risk alerting the zombies. 

If I stayed inside, it's not safe either. There are no barricades; the zombies could just storm here and skin me alive.

I'd also get bored real quick with nothing to do. When I slept, it's hard for me to wake up, even if the zombies started to pounce on me.

Would this house have a secret door, like ones that led to the basement? 

I spent almost an hour searching but hadn't found any. I felt so tired and I wanted to sleep—but it's so frustrating not being able to.

At that moment, one of the zombies came into the house. Unlike the other zombies, her movements were fast.

There wasn't brain matter or anything gross. It's just a cute Onee-chan with pale-grey skin, hair, and big boobs.

She also had a huge erection and a moist, wet pussy. The sight of her white, erect penis stroked my libido.

Despite the dangers, I really want to talk to her.

"Umm..."

"Loli...cock, I want to suck your cock...I'm so horny...please?"

She didn't even sound like a zombie.

"I don't wanna get infected."

Despite that, my penis kept getting harder, and this Onee-san kept staring at me while fondling her melons—all naked. Her curves made my mouth water, and I really want to fuck her pussy—it was dripping wet as if inviting me.

It might be safe if I used gloves and stroked her cock, but...

"What infection?"

Tilting her head, she approached me. Her jiggling, naked boobs in the open.

"Nn..."

My penis hurt. It's really pushing against my pants.

"So big...no, my cock...ahh, when a loli like you is this big...I just wanna...hyahh..."

Precum started to drip, and she gripped her large rod with both hands; she panted heavily. 

On the distance, several zombies also started to stroke their cock, while playing with their boobs and pussy.

...none of them had a gross appearance. They're really clean, just like a normal human.

"Is this really alright?"

"I'm healthy...it'd be alright, I'll be gentle, Miss Loli..."

"Nn..."

She helped to put my belongings somewhere else, and dropped my pants down, undressing me: taking my clothes, panties, and bra.

"Thanks for the meal...mmm..."

Her tongue was really warm and comfortable; no such rotten feeling pervades my cock.

She took my entire length in one go, with huge strokes on her deepthroat. She kept sucking and puckering; her tongue licked my shaft and tip; her fingers traced my slit.

It went on until I felt I'm about to cum.

She finally released her lips, and thick trail formed; dripping down to her melons.

"Miss Loli, you kept staring at my boobs so hard. I really like your penis--let me make you happy with my tits..."

"Nn..."

She placed my cock between the huge mounds.

"No..."

It's so embarrassing when I noticed how large my cock became—her boobs barely wrapped my length.

When she kept squeezing her boobs, and let it massage my cock, high-pitched moans started to come out, and my tiny breasts felt especially sensitive.

"Go ahead and cum all you want, Miss Loli—I wanna drink it so much."

Her breast-pumping gradually got faster, and right when I was about to erupt, she inserted her finger inside my pussy.

"Hyahh! Ahh...mmm..."

With my unrestrained lewd moans, I could only close my eyes and release all my lewdness at her. These spurting sounds kept coming, and I felt I could keep doing more since she kept pumping her boobs and devouring all of my cock milk.

"Haa...haa..."

She's so pretty when my cum painted her face and breasts. I didn't notice that her penis went flaccid, and her cum filled the floor—it's a good amount as well.

Seeing her like this got me hard again.

"My...but I just got my fill today. I think my sisters can satisfy you."

"M'kay...but I want to fuck your pussy."

"Miss Loli...are you really okay with me?"

"Nn..."

More of those big-boob Onee-chan came and surrounded me. They stood beside me, with their cocks dangling.

They're so pretty and their curves made me so horny...

"Want me to stroke it?"

"Yes..."

"Onee-sama, please..."

My small hands barely able to grip their hard cocks, but they already twitched and precum started dripping. Their pale skin became rather flushed, and they started to play with their melons.

Their cock felt really good in my hands, it was firm like my pillow, yet their lubricant juices made me love to do long strokes on them.

So many jiggling boobs; I love it...

"Ahh...so cute, and her cock is so big..."

"What a nice, pink pussy."

"That tiny mouth, I want my penis in...ahh...my boobs, it felt so hot..."

I opened my mouth and pointed it in, the pretty Onee-san stuck hers inside. It was filled with tasty and sweet juices. I kissed the tip and licked the fruity and fresh creamy thing on her foreskin. As I peeled it with my tongue, white stuff came out, and it tastes just like milk. 

It's so lovely how she moaned like a maiden, as I had my meal. She ends up collapsing on the floor with a happy smile.

Onee-san who sucked my cock earlier laid down and opened her legs; it was overflowing with lewd juices. She guided my penis in while stroking her own cock.

My shaft easily slid in; greeted by a warm current, and her insides were filled with comfy tentacles. Each time I pushed in, there's a lot of hands caressing my rod. Getting such a rapid handjob was a treat.

When I looked up, the two Onee-san I stroked began kissing and fondling with each other's boobs. 

Their cum stained the floor; some landed on my body. I was busy penetrating this Onee-san to notice.

Eventually, it became just me and her; our hands locked together and we sealed each others' lips. 

I quickened my pace and blew my whole load inside Onee-san's pussy.

My cock kept spurting several rounds and her belly swell a bit. As I pulled out, thick and creamy trail form—it also made another puddle.

"Haa...haa, Miss Loli—you're so great. I'm really tired..."

The two Onee-san ended up lewding each other. 

Even as we finished, they're still kissing and took turns fucking the other's pussy.

I end up slumping at this Onee-san's body. She wrapped herself around me and stroked my hair; resting my face on her melons.

"Onee-san, I released so much inside—what if you get pregnant?"

"I'm so happy—if that's the case," she let me suck on her nipples, it let out sweet and thick milk, "That means more cute girls to lewd..."

I noticed every zombie out there is a cute futanari girl.

"Since we stopped aging once we reach adulthood, we tend to lewd our lolis as much as we want. Some managed to stop aging back then—we, who love lolis were so happy."

"What about the others? Were there any humans around?"

"Beside you, I found another one. She's not cute and she doesn't have a pussy. In the end, she disappeared after we did a few rounds on her ass. She was pretty rude as well, even attacking us."

Ah...

"Did she actually kill some of your sisters?"

"No, the only thing that affects us is lewd things. I don't think we can ever die, and we got so bored with everything, we could only lewd each other, every single day."

Just right now, I got an idea.

"Onee-san, want to come to my world? We have a lot of horny people. Since your girls are so hot, I think a lot of them want to lewd you. Though I prefer it if you only touch the girls and the futanari. If I'm in the mood, you can come here any time and lewd me as well. I also have several cute and horny girls in my place, they would love to have you."

She went silent for a bit, but instead shook her head, "I'm afraid we can't leave here. While this world had nothing much, we got so attached. How about this—if any of your friends want a good time, they can go visit. As long we're not exhausted, we can keep going."

"Nn!"

==

The message boxes appeared on my PC.

[Apocalypse Dungeon – cleared]

[You can visit this place again, with the same character for the H-Event and raise your affection levels.]

[You can also bring your friends for a kinky co-op mode.]

"Hey, you lewd loli, it's over—stop stroking your cock."

I saw this oppai loli with silver hair and a frilly gothic dress. The entire time, she lifted her skirt, revealing her lace garter belt and string panties. 

She even raised her clothes and dropped her corset cups; her huge melons were in full view. She already cum all over the floor several times, with two dildos on her ass and pussy. 

As for myself, Mitsun sucked my cock and milked me. While I was torn between watched this lewd loli pleasuring herself, Mitsun's fellatio, or the game.

"Puhaa...is it over already?"

Mitsun took her mouth off my loli cock, it felt a bit chilly 'cuz she's at it for so long, I guess.

"Nn...it's just a porn game. It's kinda nice how the lewd scenes can proceed according to my fetishes."

"Ahh...sunbae, so that's why...ahnnn, I kinda enjoy it in the butt..."

Yeah, I noticed. She had two medium-sized dildos right there. Her heart-shaped pupils and cute face made my libido rise again.

"Ah, my loli—it got hard again, I want more milk..."

"Uuu..."

I hope my dick didn't hurt too much after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the entire lewd scenes, I just stopped trying to make it logical and just vent my obsessions. 
> 
> It made me cum once from all the horny I felt. It's pretty great. 
> 
> The next time I wrote lewd things, I probably would do it similarly--so I had something nice to pleasure myself with.


	29. World Tree

From today on, I don't want to care about luck anymore. 

It was tiring to expect completely random things, and more often than not, I got disappointed.

I don't think that effort has anything to do with luck either. You can try doing a thousand draws while still not getting that unit, while a F2P will get it on his first pull. 

Some people are just lucky and I guess, the best thing to do is to not do anything.   
Anything else felt like a waste of effort, to be honest.

I was thinking: how far can I go without putting effort? I still wanted to go far, even if I did nothing. 

I believe, if I asked the question, I'll eventually get the answer. To live without having to move, if I don't want to. 

To get all the income I want, even if all I did was gaming and sleeping all day. 

Not having to reach out to someone, and get everything I need, as easy as breathing.

If I have to put all the painful effort to reach my goals, what's the point? I don't think I can keep at it for long.

...but if I didn't have to do anything to reach it, I will always work at maximum efficiency. 

Something inside told me, I won't amount to anything if I'm lazy. 

I don't think it makes a difference in this kind of world. Where your success seems dictated by whether people support you or not. No matter how good you are, if no one bats an eye, you're doomed.

If people won't support me when I'm being myself, whatever I'm trying to do is useless.

Compromise? 

No.

I don't think I can be consistent in compromising. It's practically just digging my own grave. Letting people's hopes up, only to disappoint them in the end.

All in all, doing nothing makes no difference. 

At least, I can be happy, spending the rest of my life relaxing as I want. 

Whether people called me trash, I don't need to care. 

At the very least, I'm not fake. 

==

"Papa, tell me...am I doing things wrong?"

The tree was silent, but I could feel her heartbeat clearly. 

"Please answer me, I don't wanna think that you left me again."

...again, there was no reply, but I could feel her warmth clearly. 

Her vines stroked my hair and rubbed my cheeks; it was so soft.

"Mirai, I can no longer tell if you're right or wrong," the vines coil around me, making a blanket, as I hugged her trunk, "What you think should matter the most."

"To tell you the truth, Papa—I don't think any of my dreams are realistic. I'm just running away 'cuz it's just so hard, and I don't like pain."

"I don't think dreams have to be realistic. Aren't its dreams, because it can be anything you want? The same thing with desires—it doesn't matter whether it's impossible or not—it's your desire, not mine, your mother, or your friend's.

What do you think, life is?"

Life...

"I don't really know, I just don't like this life. I don't like how we have to get old and have our biological functions deteriorate."

"Not everyone is like that. It's not rare, that someone could stay young even so many years later."

"...but can they be a cute loli even after a hundred years—or a thousand years?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"Distance yourself from everything that makes you grow old."

"Ah!"

I understand completely. 

I guess I've been doing the right thing.

"Papa, I also didn't like how to be successful and rich, people must recognize you."

"True greatness does not need recognition."

"...but I'm too lazy to even train to reach that level."

"You don't need to. Follow the path you believe and you'll find the answer."

Really...I just couldn't talk back to Papa.

Each of her answers made me silent, and I took several minutes just to ponder. 

I love how she waited until I was done with my thoughts—which cleared me of my own doubts.

"Mirai, I know you're lazy, and you want to get the best mileage out of doing nothing."

She unwrapped her vines and pointed at the horizon. The world's adorned in rainbows, and a lot of trees stood within view.

Around Papa, no other trees grew, but the ground was lush with radiant herbs and tasty mushrooms. 

"To make the best of doing nothing, how about observing a tree?"

"It'd be so boring. I'd rather sleep."

Looking at the peaceful scenery made me yawn. 

It's like my consciousness would drift far away, the moment my eyes shut.

"Sleep lots then, my daughter. Have a nice dream, and always remember—if you need me, I'm always by your side."

"Nn..."

At that time, I thought--why did I love to be lazy? 

Wouldn't it be easier, if I'm working hard, and achieve my goals? 

I actually want to do a lot of things.

...but life is filled with obligations. I know there are things I have to do, no matter I like it or not.

That doesn't mean I always have to go the hard way.

If I could get everything outta the way by doing less, I can focus all my time and energy on things I loved the most.

Like sleeping, playing games, reading novels, manga, and watching anime.

...and when I think about trees. 

I guess, no matter what shit happened to them: like being chopped off, burned, uprooted and replanted, have their fruits harvested—they just didn't give a fuck.

I couldn't be like that—I wouldn't let anyone walk over me. If they hurt me in the past, they will pay.

While I love lazing around, I couldn't be still like a tree. 

Though I guess, there's one thing I like, about observing trees, especially in the morning. 

Being with them really invigorates me; the air I breathe was so enervating, near the trees. 

Just by existing, as they are, they brightened up my day.

Especially Papa—her air and fruits seem to reconstruct me on a cellular level. It's like I started to become something other than a human.

Or to be exact, I awakened my true self, and it's not a human's. 

I knew I'm not one, as I couldn't relate myself to them, in general.

...but what am I really? 

Since Papa is a tree, am I an Elf? But my ears—they're just like a human's.

That thought jolted me awake, from my lazy nap.

"Papa."

"Yes, my daughter?"

"Am I an Elf?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Papa is a tree, and it's like I was born in this forest. It made me feel that I'm actually an Elf."

"No matter what you are, you're my beloved daughter."

"Nn..."

I thought long and hard, in her embrace. Rolling atop the vine bed, and fruit pillow; resting my head against her soft trunk.

"Papa. I think doing nothing is really boring," I rolled around and cuddled the fruit pillow; letting a soft moan, "Mmm...if I could, I want to do many things, with the least effort. That way, I can achieve a lot, while being all relaxed."

"What do you want to do the most?"

"I want to write stories and experience fun and cozy things, with the span of my imagination. Even if it's just Fiction, I want to feel alive, that every second I spent breathing, is really worth it.

...and many, many more I want to do, and that's 'cuz I really want to. For me, writing is an easy way to accomplish it all, given I could imagine and feel it, real as I could be."

To my dreams, Papa handed me another fruit with a rainbow sheen. It's ajar with glowing lights. It's shaped like a starfruit; its insides sparkled like gold.

"This is the World Fruit, Mirai. If you eat it, you might gain insights about the world."

I took a bite, of its tangerine-colored crust. It had so many sweet juices, like a combination of apple, tangerine, and wine. Its texture crunchy; its insides watery and fresh like mint.

Strong heat started to seep to my cheeks, but strangely enough, I didn't get drunk at all—not even a headache.

As it reached my head, the heat spread across my flesh. It's like my whole body became a tongue, and it licked the fruity, sour, and sweet sugary treat, with a mix of burning and comfy chill.

Along the way, several inspirations struck me, and my body welled with so much energy; it started tingling.

I only ate it, since the fruit looked so tasty, and its actual taste was divine.

What came to me—Papa wasn't the only tree of her kind. There were several of them; each bearing different fruits of varying tastes.

...but there's a difference.

While the others reside in the outside world, Papa only lived inside me.

I'm the only one who could eat Papa's fruit.

I see...

All in all, this is my own micro-cosmos.

"That's why I told you, I won't be going anywhere. I will stay here, and take care of you."

"Won't you get bored and lonely?" 

"Of course not, my daughter. The grasses; the herbs; the trees, I have a lot of friends I can talk with. No need to worry about me, you're the one who needs help.

Please care about yourself, a lot more—because you deserve it."

I nod.

I will try to have enough sleep, and prioritize my own happiness, over my goals. 

"Next time, I will bring my friends. I hope you'll always be happy, Papa...I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

Her voice drifted away, and I found myself in bed. 

There was a trace of tears in my eyes; it's mostly dry.

...but something was strange—I'm still a loli.

Did my other self die or something? 

No...

I still felt them.

...but there's no Mitsun, and I'm so lonely.

"Mirai-chan."

Out of blue, I felt her warmth. It's like she materialized out of thin air.

She's hugging me, in the bed. 

"Are you alright? You're crying in your sleep." 

Her soft whispers rang in my ears, and she wrapped tighter around me.

"Nn..."

I hugged her arms and turned to her side. 

My face flushed red; when our face became so close.

...and I gave her lips a light peck.

"My..."

The way she covered her cheeks were so cute...

"Not every tear is sad."

I sealed her lips once more, and our tongues met.

"My loli...

"Mitsun..."

It was a nice time until I saw a silver-haired goth loli making an O_O face in the doorway.

"Wanna join?" I winked at her; Mitsun also gave me a thumbs up.

"Umm..."

As she went silent, I end up dozing on Mitsun's boobs.

"Don't fall asleep!"

"So join me, and let me sleep on your boobs."

"Sunbae..."

"How about me?" Mitsun's voice went sultry.

"I'm not here for lewd things! This is an important matter..."

Long story short—we end up playing a porn game, and she's the one who came the most.

Good grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storytelling might be out of order, since I want to make a cozy, non-serious chapter, after a serious one.
> 
> I guess the relaxing part is probably more important than the plot itself, at least to me.
> 
> I want to make the dungeon plot as light as possible, so you can just focus on the girls relaxing and being super gay.


	30. Inner Demon

Gina-chan might look like a spoiled rich lady, but as she dunked the mop into the bucket, she made a sword-drawing motion.

The water droplets from the mop seem to slow down; I could see it spreading to all directions; not a single drop fell on me or Mitsun.

I couldn't even see her 'unsheathing' the mop, only flashes of light—and the entire room became squeaky clean.

Not to mention, all the disorganized stuff in my room were gathered neatly—with none missing.

An audible 'clink' reverberate across the air, as she 'sheathed' the mop onto the bucket.

"So cool!"

Mitsun's pupils were heart-shaped; she totally couldn't get her eyes offa this oppai loli.

She brought the mop and bucket onto the backyard, where the washing machine and water reservoir lies.

Washing her hands in the kitchen, and drying it, she turned at us with a serious look.

"Sunbae, Unnie—this is troubling."

"What trouble?"

Even though it might be a pain in the ass, I'd rather solve this now.

"It's about the invincible enemies."

"Oh." 

Her face fell, as she heard my deadpan reply. 

Mitsun raised her hand, "Gina-chan, do you know any other dungeons like this?" 

As if remembering the time she got gangbanged as a man, by futanari zombies, her face reddened; her head hung down, and she twiddled her fingers.

"To be honest, it's the first..."

She pulled down her skirt when I noticed her huge erection. 

"...and how many dungeons had you explored?"

"Around a hundred or so... I went overseas a lot. None of them posed as much threat..."

She pulled her skirt again, covering her plump butt.

"That aside, are you fine being like this? Will this body interfere with your work at the Association?"

"No...in the first place, if I couldn't subdue them with my sword skills, the Association wouldn't be here in the first place. I'm...okay, it's fine to be a girl," she fondled her boobs and butt while rubbing her penis with her legs together.

There were continuous spurting noises on her skirt; forming an apparent stain.

"Are you really alright?" I approached her and held my hand, "If you want, I can turn you as you were--"

"No! I love being a girl, Sunbae. I love my huge melons, penis, pussy, and ass. Now that I look so pretty, I can pretend I have a girlfriend in front of the mirror. This soft voice, these pillowy breasts, and my comfy skin—I don't want to go back anymore...

I always wanted to be a lesbian...especially if I have a penis. I had enough being a man for more than five hundred years. I'm sick of it.

I'd be happy if you think of me as a girl for now—I might not be used to it, but I'll learn. So one day, when I had a girlfriend, we can be happy, even though we're both girls."

"There...there..."

Mitsun started to hug this cute loli; her hands deliberately groping her boobs.

"Unnie...I'm sorry for rejecting you earlier...I got so horny when I'm with girls, especially if I'm a girl—I thought you'd hate me if I'm being lecherous." 

She turned at me, her face beet red; her lips look so delicious, I want to kiss her, "You too, Sunbae...you're so small and adorable, but you're so strong--I really want you to dominate me, but I'm scared..."

"Don't worry. Seeing you also love women, we can get along just fine."

"Nn! Let's be friends together...I want to talk about girls with you two..."

"Wahhhh...friend-zoned again!"

Mitsun released her hug and cried on the floor.

"Unnie?"

"Don't mind her," I took her to the dining table and poured her a glass of water, in which she downed in a gulp.

"Puhaa..."

"I'm just curious—what made you want to be a girl? Is that the reason why you failed your immortal tribulation and died to your inner demons?"

"Sunbae..."

"Mirai is fine, we're friends now."

"So, Mirai-nim..." 

When she used that suffix, it made me embarrassed for some reason.

"Before I came to the cultivation world, I always love anime, especially cute girls doing cute things. They look so cute and fun together—I thought—it'd be nice if I'm a girl, and able to get into steamy stuff, even though we're both women.

...but as I found myself on that pugilistic hell, most women were treated as objects to satisfy men's depravity. Even those with high cultivation were viewed no more than possession.

When I studied under my teacher, I have to repress my desires so much and tuck it in the deepest part, that I want to be a girl. 

If I became one, I felt disgusted by those men. I don't think I can live with them trying to rape me.

...until a certain girl came to existence—she reminds me of you, Mirai-nim."

"Me?"

She went and poured her glass; taking small sips this time.

"Yes, while she wasn't the woman with the highest cultivation, she never gave a face to anyone, no matter how high their status or cultivation.

She made me realize—you can be a girl, and be free to do whatever you want—even doing kinky things with other women.

Countless people, young masters, sects, worlds, and even Gods had died, in her hands—and that's before she even stepped onto the Immortal Realm.

It's all due to one reason—they disturbed her and tried to get in her way when she wanted to take things easy.

People in the cultivation world were really stupid. If one touched their younger generation, they would keep sending the older generation and even their ancestors—and they wouldn't stop until they're entirely dead."

"You sound like you know her personally."

"I used to hear terrible stories of her. That she had no remorse about killing, and that her existence alone angered the heavens.

...but when I came across her, I knew I must leave my master, my sect, and join her—even as the lowliest servant.

We used to be hunted everywhere, and have to follow her closely, lest we would get ourselves killed.

Even so, it's worth it...to attend to her when she's relaxing, and to talk about such trivial things, like a group of friends on Earth.

She didn't even like cultivating; instead, she loves eating, sleeping, and playing games."

"I think we would get along well."

"When I saw you, Mirai-nim—I thought she came back to me. You two look exactly the same—even your eye color."

"Oh."

To make a long story short, the Chaos Tribulation, the worst tribulation of all, befell her, right after she easily ascended to the Immortal realm. 

Is aftermath destroyed many worlds, and killed most of her servants.

Gina barely clung to life, when the Immortal tribulation ended, and she was among the few who persisted—until Chaos Tribulation fell.

...and it showed what she hated the most, becoming a girl—getting raped and humiliated by dirty, ugly men—over and over, with pain multiplied many times over

It made her resolve break; causing her to die within the Chaos Tribulation.

It just made me even more sorry, when she had suffered a similar thing before she's finally turned to a girl.

...but that one's her fault. If only you asked us earlier, rather than jumping head-on.

I guess the one on Kim Sungjin's bio was partly made up. 

That version actually made more sense than the truth.

"If only I was more honest with her..."

"What happened after that?" 

Mitsun's words rang behind me.

"Nothing...I just went to the usual scenario of an Isekai novel. 

At least, she showed me that girl overcame the tribulation with ease, along with one servant that survived.

Both of them ascended straight beyond the God realm; they ascended into Demon Venerables.

She also told me, both of them decided to take revenge on the Heavens itself. 

Due to her power and rage, the entire universe was destroyed--no one could reincarnate back. That's why they sent me back to my world, and due to my accumulated prowess and experience--it caused a butterfly effect that eventually led me here.

On the plus side, there won't be any world that treats women so horribly like that, and Heavens that so unfair, it wouldn't let an adorable girl live in peace.

I was deep in regret—if only I could be more honest with her—that I wanted to be a cute girl so much, and have her do kinky things to me. Though I was the only man within her ranks. 

I was afraid, if I did anything unsightly, it's so easy to be discriminated against. A lot of women had prejudices about men, in that world—due to how horrible some of them were.

If only I could be with her 'til the end, I could know where she'd go. 

Not even the Goddess knew. If she did, she'd tell me. She's the type who couldn't get her mouth shut.

No matter where—I was certain, that girl wouldn't die."

Gina exhaled for several seconds, and put down her cup.

It was followed by Mitsun's loud clap, "That's quite an interesting story, Gina-chan. You should write a novel sometime."

"It's not made-up, Unnie—and I think you resembled the servant as well—both you and she had insane strength."

"Hehe, I and my loli are a match made in heaven!"

In the end, we wrapped our small talk and went with the business.

"I will leave these dungeons to you. This incident made me realize that I'm weak and insignificant. If it's you girls, I'm sure it'd be fine..."

"Only if it's not troublesome," I sighed, "...and did you expect us to do it without a reward?"

"Umm..." 

The loli lifted her dress, revealing her lacy bra and huge cleavage. She also pulled her skirt up and lowered her panties—her huge penis, laden with cum, and wet vagina was in full view.

"Yay!" Mitsun's literally drolling, as her eyes glued to her penis.

"While you made me horny, it's not enough," I crossed my arms, "Give me the reason--why should I bother doing so."

Her face brightened up.

"Well...Mirai-nim, I think you would like it, 'cuz you'd have a harem of cute girls, of your fetishes. I also love to have them violate me and pleasure my sensitive spots--make me their girl..."

"Kinky," I couldn't help but smile, "You pervert."

"Uuu..."

"Don't worry—you just gave me a good enough reason. I will make sure to do my best."

"Mirai-nim...I love you..."

Her huge breasts squished against my flat chest, and our penises kissed at the tip-- it felt really good.

Of course, by the time she hugged me, I dropped my pants since I wanted to feel her rod.

"Do you love me, Gina-chan?" Mitsuki butted in and wrapped her arms around us.

"Yes..."

"Good girl..."

Mitsun raised her skirt, lowered her panties; her bare pussy met with our penises.

While it's kinda awkward, I like how we got much closer, with just this encounter.

If that loli weren't busy with work--we could have a steamy threesome.

==

It was quite lonely when Gina left.

I wondered what I should do when Mitsun brought the dungeon simulation again.

She told me, it also used the Dungeon Walker game, just with VR and the character's stats were calibrated to our current power.

Due to the chaos at the Hunter's Association, due to Gina's transformation--Class Rep advise us to just try it at home (she sent Mitsun a message).

For now, I'll pass.

I had enough of dungeons. 

Let me just go back to my favorite waifu games.

I'll get to it when I feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrapped up this one.
> 
> I know I skipped the part, when she went back to her world, fought in her previous life's Great Cataclysm and meeting her AI partner.
> 
> I just want to tell everything step by step without sacrificing the comfy, I just realized her backstory was so long and a lot more complicated than most main characters I knew--and she's not even the main character.
> 
> though yeah, i guess writing these kind of stories weren't my strong point. 
> 
> i just want to spice things up, since just writing girls being comfy were quite boring.
> 
> Anyway, April 20 is Mirai-chan's birthday.
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to her, 'cuz she's probably the best main character I ever wrote. while I'm a lazy Author, I always seem able to write more, when it's about her.
> 
> Happy birthday, Mirai-chan. I hope you'll be happy and cozy, as always.


	31. Dreams and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude for the next arc.
> 
> From now on, I probably tone down the plot and focus on the girls relaxing and being gay.

Wish.

Desire.

Dreams.

There are a lot of things I want in life; so many desire to fulfill. 

Yet, why is it so hard to fulfill them? Must it be so hard, the entire time? 

If there's an easy and definite way, why didn't I do it first? Why didn't I prioritize things within my arms' reach?

Because it's boring? Things that are too smooth-sailing and easy, would give no excitement?

I don't think excitement is important.

I'm no longer young and hot-blooded. 

I don't have as much energy to care about the world, or about myself. 

When worst come to worse, I'd rather be bored with no effort, than having to put my best effort.

I also noticed one more thing.

The intensity of my desire doesn't guarantee it will come true, rather, it'd fuck things up, as it will tire me out real fast, and cloud my judgment. 

It's not like desires are useless, though.

Magical things would happen if I focus my desires on imagining—what it's like—if my wishes come true.

Even if it didn't come true, I can experience a figment of it. 

The more vivid and real it seems, the better it'd be.

...but, wouldn't it be the same as escaping from reality? Like, it would delude my mind and possess me with depression, as I finally woke up?

Of course not.

I no longer want to hang up on things coming true or not—rather--I want to be happy with things I had, within my arms' reach.

Whether I will become cute loli with a big penis, and do kinky stuff with other girls—it doesn't really matter if it won't become real.

It doesn't matter if I couldn't be rich by being lazy or have to stick with my shitty job forever.

What I couldn't change now, doesn't fucking matter.

I want to focus on relaxing.

I already quit that grindy gacha game—I can't stand it's stale gameplay anymore. 

I don't want to play games that raped my phone's battery; I had enough having to have it run for hours every single day, just to get enough resources.

I will sleep a lot more, and imagine the things I wanted to happen. Sometimes, it got really intense when I imagine my small body; long hair; soft skin; penis, and pussy.

When I looked at my inner self, I could only see Mirai-chan.

Though I rarely dreamed about becoming a loli. Mostly, I was my current self, going through adventures and wrecking shit—it was really fun.

While dreams aren't real, it's still my experience, and it greatly helped to imagine things that I want to come true.

All in all, I don't get disappointed by dreams anymore. If it makes me feel good, I'd like to dream a lot more.

Who knows, the next time I woke up, I'll be Mirai-chan for real.

...but until then, I just want to be happy.

Because my true dreams are those I can wrestle with my own hands, and no one can decide it for me.

I guess it's time to sleep more. 

I'm glad there's finally a day off.

Goodnight.


	32. One small step

After Gina-chan ran off, I went and checked my phone.

My waifu tower defense game had a new event.

It featured maps with water tiles, and we fought living volcanoes. As usual, I destroyed everything on the first day, 'cuz my units were over-leveled. Especially 'cuz the overpowered grampa I pulled from the previous banner.

This time, I just want to grind at my own pace. I'd just rely on the stamina pots from the monthly card, and the free daily pot from the event. I kinda miss the hamburgers though.

Like, some food for once—my character would be drugging themselves to death at this rate. 

Well, not like burgers were healthy either—I thought we're supposed to be working at a pharmaceutical company? Well, probably their secret recipe, that's why the loli rabbit kept giving it to me. 

I still had her as my assistant since Day 1, she's so cute. I wanted to get the sheep girl so she can yuri my bunny. These two look so precious together.

I really don't wanna whale too much in this game--only to the extent of buying the monthly pack and the monthly recruitment pack per month. 

That's why I hadn't gotten everyone yet.

While I had infinite money in this world, I also wanted to help my other self so they'd be happy as well.

Like finding ways to make our luck reliable.

...but then, I wonder why I and my other self took gacha games so seriously? 

It's not like it's a big deal if you're unlucky on the pulls. I'm probably better of wishing my other self the biggest luck on money, so they could retire from work, and spend cash to their hearts' content.

When I tried to pull, I didn't get the featured unit, but at least a 6* I didn't yet have, and one rate-up 5*, plus one 5* dupe that's not in the banner. It wasn't very good, compared to my pulls in the last banner.

I kinda spent a lot of currency on both banners. It surprised me how quickly things add up when I spent some bit of money. 

"You seem happy, my loli."

It was about lunchtime. 

Mitsun's currently cooking my favorite meal, fried rice.

"Hey, do you think I'm weird to care about gacha this much?"

"That came out of blue, Mirai-chan--what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to give my other self the best of luck. They didn't have a lot of money, after all."

"Can't you just send your money there? At least enough for them to be comfy enough?"

It's kinda ironic, seeing her other self preferred to earn money from her efforts.

Rather, I hadn't really thought about how she got all her cash from--in this world at least.

"Well...I would if I could."

If that's the case, it'd mean trouble whether I send small amounts regularly, or all at once.

I want to be the fisherman that taught someone how to fish, so they wouldn't be hungry for the rest of their lives.

...but the most important of all probably wasn't how to get them or spend them, but how to secure them.

Most people want money, and having much more will put yourself at risk. To all the burglars and opportunists out there.

Even if you have all the money, something unpredictable might happen, causing you to lose everything overnight if you aren't careful.

It'd be disastrous, if, at that time, you had an extravagant lifestyle, without the ability to bounce back in times of crisis.

"Hmm..." despite her pondering, Mitsun's hands skillfully moved her spatula atop the wok. The golden rice bopped up-and-down, and crisp, sizzling noises rang across the room.

With her gloved hand, she lightly shook the wok and cracked an egg open; adding few powders and spices atop; stirring them all together, so it's equally cooked.

On the side was a jar of cucumber pickles, and fried onions. Not to mention, her favorite slices of boiled tomatoes.

The rice had a mixture of egg, ground beef, carrot, her favorite corn, and some leafy-green veggie I forgot the name of. 

She also prepared a cup of aromatic tea; its scent was a calming lemon.

"I think you'd figure things out if your stomach is full." 

The meal was delicious like usual. 

In particular, I love how she salted the ground beef and its texture. It's not that hard, and its meat juices were mildly sweet. It's also really strange how the egg seems to have mayo and thick, cheesy texture, despite being cooked straight in the wok.

The veggies also tasted so fresh and crunchy; it seems to wash all of the oil and fat in my throat. Her sweet corn, in particular, I love it so much. While I wasn't a fan of cucumber and tomatoes in my fried rice, they complement Mitsun's dish so well, I'd feel like asking for seconds.

...but Mitsun said no.

"If you ate too much, you can't think properly."

To wrap up the meal, she brought a small cup filled with creamy milk and poured it atop the tea. 

I end up chugging the tea first when the milk was still on top. The amount of sweetness made me put out my tongue.

It's great—though I'm afraid I'll get diabetes.

"I thought you wanna serve me healthy meals."

"Delicious things can be healthy, you know?"

"No risk of diabetes?"

"Oh come on, did you forget how your breast milk tasted?"

"Uuu..."

The thought alone made my face hot, and my penis erect.

"Aww, you're the cutest..."

==

I agreed, that making money isn't easy.

...but most people needed money to live.

That's why, even if they had the shittiest job, they will just carry on—even if it's killing them inside.

On broad terms, it's about convincing others to give you money, or whether you had someone on your side with that ability.

My other self was the absolute shit when it came to people. I didn't need to elaborate—they're basically all alone in the world, no one by their side.

...but there's a catch--their spiritual talent is very high.

It all started out when they tried looking up some rituals to boost their luck, and it came to a test of 'spiritual abilities'.

They scored ten out of ten, despite just randomly choosing things on a whim.

While I wasn't sure if it was a scam since it's followed with a limited-time special offer, paid-product. But since they had just enough on their e-account, they went for it.

They had to pay about seven dollars, end up watching a video that lasts more than half an hour.

They thought, the advice contained within simply worth about a million dollars—they also got an ebook with the step-by-step rituals and some additional stuff to boost their spells' potency.

With those 'magic' you can prepare the appropriate household tools that convey your intent, and believe with all your heart, that your wishes will easily come true.

...and there's one more thing.

You're not alone.

You can harness the Universe's power, to make your spells much, much more potent.

...but there's a catch. No matter how potent it was, it won't come true so quickly.

Though, when it comes to being patient, my other self had waited, more than ten years, to finally reach this point. Braving through all the stress and suffering, to get here.

It's just a matter of time, to make their break.

It all started when their precious person died, and they began anew when that person finally came back.

I guess it's just like them. If they ever become successful and decide to put an interview, they might answer like this.

"It's magic, I ain't gonna explain shit."

...but the thing is, what my other self wanted, isn't just success or wealth.

They wanted to change the fundamentals of the world itself, and distort the very essence of reality. Unmaking their world or their existence altogether, and become me, and my current life.

They desired to become a singularity of their world, abiding by no other standards than their own. Even if no one else succeeds, they believe they could.

All just to become a cute loli with a big penis, and get spoiled by cute girls.

Just how much, that magic could fulfill? Just how strong, could my other self become?

What if someone up there got in their way, and they couldn't reach their wish before their lives ended?

I was scared—really scared.

That none of us probably wouldn't be powerful enough, to shape Fate the way we want. After all, it took so long, but barely anything changed on the surface.

Is it okay to keep believing? Or is it time to finally wake up and face reality?

No...both of us wouldn't have it any other way.

If we had to surrender ourselves to reality and act like we had no power over today and tomorrow—I guess we'd feel helpless, enough that we wanted to kill ourselves so bad.

I had so many things I disagree with, in this life.

I don't want to be forced to work and abide by rules other than my own.

I don't like to be under any authority, that some higher-up out there could take my liberty however I want, if I was deemed a threat or so.

I want my life to be as I wanted, and I won't have it any other way.

How?

How can I get strong enough?

What if time is running out?

"Mirai-chan." Mitsun wrapped her arms around me, "Always remember, that you're never alone. All you have to do is ask, and I'm sure you have all the powerful beings to help you."

"Can I believe it will come true? What if things remained the same, or actually worse?"

"Know that the hardest step is often the first, my loli. If you kept seeing the grand picture, you'd probably keep thinking of yourself as powerless, while it's so far from the truth. While all you have to do is to take the small step, the current you can easily do.

I don't think you'd like it if you're asked to shoot for the stars right away. I thought you're the type that avoids the hassle and just go for the easy steps—you tend to worry too much."

"Nn..."

I guess I was easily disappointed with life.

How the enormous failures I experienced, blinded me from seeing the truth.

I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to feel any more pain.

...but all I did end up bringing more pain to my life, while I wanted to liberate myself.

Talk about irony.

I did ask for help, to instantly remove the large obstacles, knowing they were omnipotent.

The thing is, they could only help me as much as I helped myself.

I probably wouldn't know, how negatively it'd affect my life if they interfered too much.

...and it's my greatest wish, so anything harmful to me, won't ever come true.

Instead, I lashed at them for being incompetent—while I couldn't give anything in return.

Why?

Why was I so blind, the entire time?

"It's okay, Mirai-chan. All that matters is that you learned something. No matter how fast or slow, it's your own pace. Believe it, that your Fate lies solely in your hands. You'll definitely get there."

"I guess, I shouldn't be so self-defeating..."

"On the contrary, you should be free to be as positive and self-defeating as you want. It's your honest thoughts, and you should cherish it all the same.

Isn't what you really felt, the most important thing? If you ignored your feelings that say something is wrong, how can we get to fix it?"

"In other words, it's only over, if I couldn't get myself to think negative thoughts, rather than forcing myself to be positive."

"Yes!"

It was a long conversation, and I enjoyed each bit of it. 

I learned so many things, and a lot more to mull about.

One thing was clear to me.

There's no need to rush and take the leap.

All I have to do is take the small step and just that.

It reminded myself of when Earth had their first Moon landing.

One small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind.

I guess, after this day—the reality I once knew will be no more.

I will finally be the one to shape and bend it as my will until it became the place I yearned the most.

...and I got the feeling, it wouldn't be far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter gave me some good enlightenment.
> 
> i was stuck on deciding where to start, but i'm glad i went with this one. 
> 
> it made me realize one thing. when i write, i have to stick to the important things, but also leave enough to have fun
> 
> that's how i find myself able to write my chapters, despite being lazy as fuck. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you folks can easily find your own happiness and freedom. it'd be a beautiful thing, if more people in this world could live the way they desire and achieve their dreams. 
> 
> in any case, have a good day, and may you have a good night's sleep. i felt sleep is the most important thing, for a nice tomorrow.
> 
> peace.


	33. A Lewd Dream?

"Nn..."

I think the best pillow of all is boobs. It's so comfy to rest your head and arms on. It made you feel a motherly warmth; even better if they would lactate lots.

I was in my bed and a fragrant, exotic scent was right in front of me. She locked me in her embrace; my cheeks rested on her boobs.

Her erect penis rubbed against mine; it felt really good: the texture of her frilly outfit, the volume of her melons, and her soft skin. 

I wrapped my arms tighter around this loli. 

The cool, breezy air conditioner and her warmth made it even better. 

Her soft boobs made me want to wriggle my face around before she let a cute moan.

"Hyahh...Sunbae..."

I guess, she's really a girl. I couldn't even picture her as the Asian dude who foolishly charged straight in.

Her silver hair smelled so nice; it's all silky and fluffy. I could touch it all day.

I felt something rising down there. 

A girl this cute...was her penis going to get even bigger?

My cock's also the same, it felt like it's going to burst. 

...but it felt so good to hug her. Especially since we're both girls, and we had big penises. 

"Mmm..."

It's no good--I couldn't sleep anymore. Her body seems to emit so much pheromone, it's driving me crazy.

It made me feel bad when I thought about Mitsun.

"Don't feel bad! Rather, I'm masturbating like crazy over here—just get even gayer, my loli...ahhnnn..."

Eh.

If that's the case, I wanted to go all the way.

This was probably one of my wet dreams, after all.

Her pink and soft lips looked so delicious. 

I brought my face closer and pressed my mouth. I'd also grind my chest against her massive melons.

"Mmhh...lick..."

Rubbing her back through her clothes, I inserted my tongue; she seemed so eager to meet mine.

Somehow, I was able to undo the straps on her dress; her white, delicious back was in my hands.

The texture of her corset was so erotic, but nothing beats the feel of raw boobs. 

With one motion, I undid her lingerie, and cupped a boob, while my other hand felt her back.

"Ahnnn..."

My small hands couldn't properly fit her melons. It was barely enough to cover her areola.

"Puhaaa..."

I really love it when she kept sticking her tongue. I was nearly out of breath from kissing earlier.

I love her boob so much. From the beginning, I want to suck her milk and wring out every last drop, the same with her penis.

At that moment, some white and creamy stuff started to leak from her nipples. It dribbled so much, her boobs were going to overflow.

Before it dirtied my bed, I cupped her nipple with one hand and put the other in my mouth. 

"Mmm!"

A rush of sweet nectar filled my throat, so much, it nearly choked me. My other hand couldn't hold her amount—it drenched my hand so much, it even dripped into the sheets.

I wanted to suck it all, I love her milk...I felt it's going to make me pregnant.

"Ahh! No...it's...coming out...nnn..."

There were spurting noises on her crotch, and I released her nipple. The white milk just wouldn't stop pouring.

When I raised her skirt, there were lots of cum beneath. 

Her white garters and lace panties look so pretty—especially with her large cock, foaming with milk.

I want to lick it and suck it. 

I want to taste a cute girl's penis and her cock milk.

My pants also got really wet from my cock and pussy juices. 

As I took out mine in a go, my cock went 'boing' and the large feeling on my crotch was there. It kept twitching and pulsating. 

With its size, I couldn't even wrap my hand around the shaft, but it's a nice long trip when I stroked it from the base to tip.

This large cock and my tiny hands, it made me even hornier. Like I made a loli stroke me, and I like lolis...

"S-sunbae..."

Her voice jolted me awake, and I realize, I was still fondling and squeezing her breasts without knowing.

"Gina...umm...I didn't mean to. I got really horny when you're so close, so I just..."

"No..."

With face beet red, she edged away and covered her boobs, but since it's so huge, the huge melons kept spilling. She didn't even cover up her large cock, that kept spewing cum, and her pussy juice started to drench her panties; making her labia visible.

She kept moaning and panting, and as she looked down at her cock, tears began to well up, and her breast milk overflowed so much as if she's gangbanged by her own lactation.

"My body...it's so lewd..." 

Her hands couldn't stop fondling and squeezing her boobs, only stopping to take off her panties—her pink slit was in full bloom.

...but what I want to fuck was her boob. I want her breast milk to smear my cock, and her melons to pump me over and over until I creamed buckets.

"Sunbae...you're so cute."

She licked her lips when she saw my full erection in bed.

She got off and crouched; got her hands parallel to my cock and made a stroking motion. 

When she brought it to her mouth, I couldn't hold myself anymore.

"Mmmh!"

I jammed it straight between her huge boobs, all the way until the tip went to her lips, and she gladly swallowed it.

My shaft was so hot, her milk jugs just felt so good.

Her saliva and tongue stimulated my tip, and she took it deeper and deeper; her breast milk lubed my rod.

"Ahnn...Gina...keep pumping it, I love you..."

I felt closer and closer to cumming. 

When she squeezed my rod tighter; her soft mounds stroked my whole length at a nice pace.

She probably noticed that I'm about to cream my cock, with my mouth open wide, and licking my lips. Plus the juices my cock and pussy let out.

I finally erupted, as she squeezed her boobs tight and sucked hard on my tip, pacing up her titfuck.

"Cough!"

Unlike Mitsun, she ended up spitting the cum, and it sprayed all over her face, hair, and breasts. As more and more cum ends on her, she went euphoric, and she began lapping my cock milk like crazy.

I held her shoulders as my legs gave out, but I couldn't stop cumming. 

Instead of waiting for me to ease, she rubbed my pussy. I came and squirt harder.

I felt her hot cum on my legs, with her moaning and panting—she kept stroking her cock and mine.

There's also a wet schlicking sound; did she also finger her pussy?

When I erupted once more, I pulled my cock and sprayed it all over her. She held up her boobs as if taking it all in, spreading it across her skin.

I slumped down the floor...I wanted to take a shower and sleep again.

Gina's penis was already limp; she laid there, out of breath. 

While I wanted to suck her penis, it made me feel bad if I kept going.

So I end up carrying her to the bath and washed her with the hot shower. I end up getting hard again while soaping her breasts--I had to wash her twice.

How she kept blushing and wanting to touch my cock and pussy—I want to do her again.

While it's a dream, I didn't want to exhaust her too much.

So I laid her in bed, naked. I kept kissing her, and she met it with her tongue; ours slithered together until she dozed off.

==

When I woke up, I immediately saw Mitsun with a big, happy smile. She gave me two thumbs-up. 

While Gina covered her face; her penis was fully erect.

I don't know what happened, but I love the time I spent lewding her.

I hope I could experience it more often, maybe I could suck her penis and let her penetrate my pussy next time.

I want to do Mitsun as well, I didn't mind if she did me with a strap-on, but somewhere within me wished she had a penis, or something even better.

I just love a girl's penis so much.

Sometimes I wonder why they're so perfect on a girl? Like it's meant for one, in the first place.

...but I guess that's fine.

In this world, some had them, some don't.

Though if it's a girl I love, I would love them all the same. 

If there's no penis, I guess we could add them or have some lesbian play for once. 

I wanted to use my pussy a lot more, you know.

Well, I look forward to the kinky things I could try, the next time. Whether in my dreams or in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, I wanted to completely abandon the plot and just focus on writing stuff I love.


	34. Pretty gay

"Hey, Sunbae—please stop sleeping."

"Nn...I might wake up if you suck my penis."

"...but it's too big, I don't think my mouth will fit."

"Well, I won't force you—but can I at least touch your boobs?"

"Only if you let me touch yours..."

She rolled up my shirt and started fondling my flat land.

"Ahnn..."

Despite having nothing, it still felt sensitive.

"It's so soft and small, I love your breasts so much, Sunbae. Mine was too big, and it had too much mi—kyahh! What's with this wet thing? It's so sweet."

"Well, it's my milk..."

"Mmm...so tasty, it's like milk tea..."

"Mitsun said that as well."

"More importantly, I'm not here just to bring you chicken."

"To fondle my flat chest?"

Even as for now, her hands moved in such a lewd manner, and more milk kept pouring out, which she nommed happily.

"That's not it...well, I just found a new dungeon. I need your help, Sunbae..."

Oh right, I forgot.

"It's okay to call my name, you know?"

"W-well, calling you Mirai-nim just didn't feel as natural yet..."

I guess I was the same. Even in my dreams, she called me Sunbae.

"Makes sense, we're just together for a few days. Just give it time and sink in."

"I hope so...well, your girlfriend can come over as well..."

That's when the lolicon stormed in when this oppai loli's still milking my boobs.

"I'm her wife!"

"Umm..." 

Gina's face went O_O and her tears start welling up.

"She's kinda weird, I know. Others might be jealous, but she would masturbate when I got really gay with cute girls."

"...but I'm not cute..."

"You're the cutest." I curved my lips.

Her hands went back to her cheeks, trying to cover her blush. 

"Uuu..."

Forget it, that guy's no more. She's truly a bona-fide girl from the beginning.

I especially love how large her erection became, especially her cute screams when I poked it.

"Hyahh!"

Her skirt started to get wet.

"Are you about to cum?"

"Sunbae, you pervert..."

"Says one who loves rubbing flat-chests..."

"I don't like it 'cuz it's flat...but 'cuz it's your chest...and you're even cuter than me. So small and petite, I want to hug you so much..."

"Eh..."

Wow, this time my cheeks heated up.

"This is so gay, my loli—I love you two."

"Hey, at this rate, she's going to steal me..."

"I don't mind. Please enjoy your honeymoon while I watch and maybe join in!"

"W-we're not going on a honeymoon! It's something important, Unnie...if it goes on, I'm going to fall for you..."

"My...being popular sure is hard!"

"I can't relate to that." 

I sighed

Uuu...why did you have to be such a cinnamon roll at this hour? My heart's beating like crazy from this two-pronged yuri.

"Unnie...it's your fault, my PP leaked, it stained my dress."

"Hehe, let big sister clean it, okay?" 

Mitsun let out her tongue, as Gina raised her skirt. She cleaned up the traces of cum and licked the remains on her thick rod.

Her chestnut side ponytails swayed, while she took her massive rod while fingering the loli's pussy.

"Nn..."

It didn't take long before Gina creamed over Mitsun, while furiously squeezing her huge melons.

So that's why Mitsun felt so good when watching our gay antics.

==

"I think I prefer to stay at home."

The dungeon was so far away, at the Australis continent.

"My loli, didn't you have a vacation home right there? Let's go say hello to Thea-chan as well. She might be lonely."

Thea...

The name rang a bell.

She might know a bit more about myself since Mitsun refused to tell me anything much.

While Mirai and I were the same person, she's definitely a lot more than meets the eye.

No good, I started to lose track of who I am.

...but is it really important? All in all, I'm a loli.

One of my biggest desires is to become a loli, as well. 

Well, I guess it's okay.

"Anyway, I'm not comfortable with twelve-hour long trips." 

"Well...I could bring my private jet so it'd cut the time in half..."

Wow, I don't know you're that rich, Gina—I love you.

"Hehe, I don't think we need that long. Just follow me!"

"Eh..."

I really don't want to move much, after nomming these grilled chicken fillets.

"Hurry up, my loli..."

"Right, right..."

So we went to the front yard. For the first time, Mitsun took the trouble of locking the front and back doors. 

I wanted to bring my laptop and phone, but the lolicon said—I just need my phone.

Mitsun put her hands atop the portal thing and muttered some gibberish.

I was too busy staring at Mitsun's and Gina's boobs—I was late to notice a magic circle appearing beneath our feet.

...and the next thing I knew, there was the smell of salt and gentle waves of the sea.

More importantly, there seems to be a lot of monster girl in maid outfits.

"Mistress Mirai, welcome back!" they bowed and greeted in unison.

There was a lot of lamia in particular. They seem pretty lesbian as well—their gaze toward our group was quite lecherous, not to mention some of them had a penis or two.

One certain maid stood in the center. She had blond hair in twin-tail, with a pair of golden eyes and horns. Her frilly, refined maid dress accentuated her huge boobs and curves that made me erect.

Her big, scaly tail looked so fluffy.

She's also quite tall and looked so pretty...totally the Onee-san type.

Contrary to the lamia maids' polite demeanor, she just walked casually at me:

"Instead of a toilet, you made me a dragon this time, lil' miss?"

Err...

What the hell she's talking about?

"Ah haha!" Mitsun slapped Thea's shoulders, causing her to look euphoric, "Since we're here, how about we relax for a bit? The dungeon's not getting anywhere, right Gina-chan?"

"Y-yes. It's particularly dormant right now."

In the end, I just went along and entered my 'vacation home'. 

I'd like to think as if I'm having a vacation. 

In my real life, I never really traveled. For so many years, I kept seeing the same scenery.

Perhaps these change of pace was essential to making breakthroughs in my other life.

"Lil' miss." Thea pointed at my groin, "Your PP is getting bigger again."

"Nn..."

"Let's rub our cocks together, lil' miss..."

"No fair, let me in too." Gina butted.

"Ah! Lil' miss made such a fine friend, not only she's a loli, her boobs and penis is so big!"

"Come on." Mitsun pouted.

I think I got a headache.

It's like I had two Mitsun right now, but this one's a lot more clingy, shameless, and had a big penis and boobs.

My stay at this house would definitely be enjoyable.

Mitsun didn't seem to like her so much, but I thought—these two might actually lewd each other too much, they could smell each other's bodily fluids from far away.

Yes, that's definitely it.

"Lil' miss if you'd like..."

"I will lewd this lolicon maid and marry her."

I knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda tuned down the descriptions since the plot was moving too slow.
> 
> I'd probably go into the detail of their relaxation in the future chapters.
> 
> I don't think I can really write characters, I just felt how they would act. I don't like to make things up since I'd be bored to death. I guess they all were just horny lesbians who want to lewd each other, and think each of the girls were part of their personal harem.
> 
> I kinda write it like a personal experience, so yeah.


	35. Fruit of Desire

I finally came to a point where gacha luck didn't matter anymore.

All in all, it's just a game.

Some time ago, I took the game too seriously. Whenever the stages didn't drop the mats I need, or when the recruitment didn't give me high rarity units, I felt so pissed-off. 

I started to imagine my luck as a hateful person and began torturing it, as harsh as possible. 

I would keep abusing it, until it kept giving me successful results, every single time.

In the end, it left me feeling awful and couldn't concentrate on the more important things—like trying to continue my novel or hoping for the best day.

It happened when I was home from work.

I end up losing my house key, even though I clearly put it in my pants pocket. In all the times I had it there--I never lost it.

My mother also didn't bring hers—talk about the worst timing.

I totally freaked out, saying: I really tucked it in my pants pocket—it shouldn't fall off, no matter what.

In the end, we have to ask our kind neighbor to bust the door open. Thankfully, it's already quite weary. 

After several tries, it was broken down; the damage wasn't hard to repair. We manage to get it fixed and reinforced the next day.

My house key was found on our regular cab. The driver found it on the back seat by coincidence, when cleaning up.

I expect it to be everywhere, but that place. If it actually fell on the cab, why didn't I even hear the clinking sound?

It's like some supernatural being out there was playing a joke on me—or trying to teach me a lesson.

The torture of losing my house key and frantically searching everywhere--ending up with nothing.

Compared to it, having bad luck in gacha games seem trivial.

...and I guess, I had learned a valuable lesson.

==

I barely had enough money to buy my favorite snacks, and have to save a bit, otherwise, I'd be left with none.

If only I focus on having wealth and good luck in life, I can quit my job as soon as possible and live however I want.

I really don't want to put an actual effort in real life, since I'm afraid of failing. 

I'm alone, without a single person to support my cause.

"Mirai-chan."

All I know is to just escape in my delusions and experience it as vividly as possible. That way, hopefully I can be like that. My desires will pull me closer towards my goal.

"My loli..."

Though I guess, I'm probably going insane. All these affirmations and I was still stuck in the same place.

"You're wrong, Mirai-chan. I'm here, I'm always here—you're never alone."

Mitsun...

Please, help me.

I don't want to live this kind of life for much longer.

Even if I couldn't be a cute loli in real life, I want to be able to wake up and sleep whenever I want, and not having to worry about money in my whole life.

I guess, I'm pathetic.

I kept wishing for the stars, but I'm still like this.

"It's okay, my loli—feel free to cry as much as you want. You're not pathetic, and you'll get everything you desired most." 

...but why do I still came back here? Why do I still have to work? 

"There is a process for everything. I want you to know, that everything's going to be alright."

Nn...

"You will always have me and the girls. We'll be there for you, when you need us."

Then...in my dreams, at least let me be a loli.

Let me feel all the love clearly.

Even if I have to wake up to this shitty world, at least I'm glad, that I could experience such a moment of kindness.

"Of course, Mirai-chan. No matter what, you will always be the loli. Cute and loved. Always happy and cozy.

I'm not telling you to wait. Please pull us closer, incorporate more of us into your life. The world you cherish the most, as well.

Soon, this world will become your ideal world—and everything will come together.

We'll in this together, okay?"

I believe in you, Mitsun.

"Sleep tight, my loli—your wishes are definitely coming true."

Deep down I knew, that everything already changed for the better. 

My spiritual prowess escalated greatly in recent months.

I was just really impatient.

If only there's a faster and stable way to fulfill my wishes...but it's okay.

I will stick with the best thing I knew.

All in all, it's just a waiting game.

Wait for me, Mitsun.

"Take it easy, and go at your pace—I'm not going anywhere without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, these chapters are actually the main plot.
> 
> I finally started to see some development.
> 
> Go go Mirai-chan. You can be the cozy loli you want to be!


	36. Take it easy

What do I want to do? 

I guess I want to have fun. 

It's most important to have fun in life; that's why games exist.

...but not all games are fun. Some are gated by shitty paywalls or require tremendous luck. 

Some have stupid grindy gameplay; others are simply boring.

What kind of games are the most fun for me? 

I think it's simply those that let me do whatever I want, with little to no frustration. 

Something light, fluffy, and has a lot of cute girls.

I also like being able to create and customize things the way I want. 

I love games that offer me absolute freedom, on how I want things to be.

Although...

[Please design your Mansion, Lady Mirai.]

A fluffy robot girl's voice rang in my mind, as Thea took me, the girls, and the lamia maids to an empty lot.

We walked through the empty beach, up a slope, and into a clearing with lots of trees.

While I said, I love designing things—it didn't apply in real life.

I could only say 'why' to the dragon maid. It'd be a pain to design everything from scratch.

"Of course not, lil' miss. You just have to make it the way you want to. Otherwise, why would it be your mansion?"

"Where is the previous one?"

Thea flicked her fingers, "I don't think you should be chained by your past, on what you think the 'previous Mirai' is. You are you, lil' miss."

"Nn..."

Gina and Mitsun stood on the sidelines; their eyes glimmering with excitement.

The lamia maids were all smiles as well.

"I have no idea how to design a mansion."

"Don't worry, lil' miss—you just need to think, with your deepest desire, the kind of place you want to relax and unwind forever."

Hmm...

I gazed at the surroundings. 

An enormous empty lot was before my eyes. 

It's a huge clearing in the middle of a forest, where the soft chirping of birds and gentle breeze seeped through. The sensation of hot and cold made me wanna lay down in a recliner and sip lemonade.

I could see the entire coast from the cliffside. The calm waves and the faint smell of salt.

Since it's a beach, I would like a large wooden shack, with a tropical feel. 

There would be several 4wd outdoor jeeps in the yard.

Near the coast, there'd be a light outpost and places to moor the boat. Along with several ones armed to teeth for fishing. While at it, I also wanted to add my personal cruiser.

The shack would be rather dim and comfy, with minimal lighting, when you closed off the blinds. It'd have a warm-red color scheme with leather furniture, animal head, and guns as decoration, along with a fireplace in the living room.

[Ah, so you're going with a Hunter's Shack, that's rather manly of milady—the gap moe is so good.]

As the Robot Girl finished, a tough-looking concrete house with four-wheel jeeps and macho motorbikes appear. There's also a gas station and some kind of display store, filled with guns, fishing tools, and some other machinery.

It's like the place the muscular hard-boiled uncles would gather with their gang.

...but we're all cute girls who could be seen playing with dolls. 

"I love it." Gina's eyes lit up, "It's a man's romance to go guns blazing while we hunt some gam--whoops, I'm a girl now."

"I thought you'd be going for something girlish, my loli..." 

Hmm...I couldn't think of anything girlish with this environment, sorry.

As I looked up, there's something like a helipad, and a crimson-red helicopter parked on the roof.

[Please add some more details, Aneki.]

Meanwhile, Thea went and clapped; the maids went to the forest right away.

The moment I turned, this dragon maid became some kind of gang leader, with her leather jacket, jeans, and dope-ass shades.

She had a wooden stick, and she currently squatted near the entrance while chewing gum.

"Osu, Aneki." 

The way she made the salute with the deep, hoarse voice was pretty badass.

"Hardboiled, eh..." Mitsun's face got even more down, "Waaah...my loli, I want some recharge..."

She started to glomp me while slumping on the ground.

"Don't worry, it's not like we will turn to muscular old men."

"Uuu..."

Hmm...

There would be lots of booze, I guess, and a wine cellar underneath. The dining room would be similar to a bar, with several dining tables, front stools, and ones in a podium belonging to the big boss.

The signature dish would be a crispy steak, with veggies and cheese. Also bacon, tons of bacon. 

I'd also take a serving of vegetable juice and several rice meals.

It also came with their recreation room and casino. The pool tables, where the girls could snuggle with another girl while acting all macho.

The bowling alley, the dartboard, and shooting range.

For the casino, there'd be the usual card games and slot machines. I don't want the girls to beat each other up, so I guess an underground sex arena would be better.

They'd go all gay with each other and try to make each other cum until one couldn't go on anymore.

[What about your room?]

Since it's kind of a getaway, I wanted something, unlike my own room. I guess some kind of stuff befitting of a gang leader or a mafia boss? Just make the table empty, since I want to put my laptop there.

While we're at it, let's thrown in a bathhouse as well. I want us girls to get all yuri, after acting all tough in the front.

Last but not least, the meeting room. 

It'd be like ones from gang movies, where you'd get the feeling of plotting something inside.

The girls also need their own dorm. It'd be nice if they'd be hard-boiled gang members and became fluffy young girls, having pillow fights and yuri talks while they're about to sleep.

While I wanted to relax in this new environment, something needs to be done.

"Gina."

"Alright, Sunbae."

So, the entire gang moved to the spacious meeting room. It had elevated podiums and several long tables, where the gang members sat cross-legged.

I didn't know how the lamia girls could just bend their tail so comfortably.

It was pretty funny, how some of them looked so cute and fluffy, but they wore the leather jacket and put up a tough look.

It's even cuter when some of them end up chuckling and giggling. My heart's going to melt, hehe...

Mitsun, who sat on the podium chair, as my right-hand men, couldn't even take her eyes off the snake lolis.

"So it's about the dungeon." Gina pushed the remote; the projector showed the world map, with a red 'X' on the Australis continent, "I'm afraid..."

"Ah, it's our village. I don't see any problem recently." 

One of the lamias raised her hand.

"Does that mean our home is in danger?" the other lamia started to flinch; she kept the hard-boiled tone, despite her trembling.

"Calm your gay asses."

Thea, who sat in the room's back, clapped her hands; the intensified clamor died shortly.

"It's currently dormant right now, but the readings are strange. Who knew whether it will be an outbreak. I wanted to investigate, but it happens to be Sunbae's property."

No wonder she asked me for help.

"Is there anywhere else, or just this place?" Thea fired off.

"Just here."

"Seems awfully convenient—like someone's trying to lead everyone here." she rubbed her chin, "Well, it's probably not a bad thing—we can take our time."

"Yes! I want the girls..." Mitsun got off her chair; her sudden shout echoed throughout the room, "I beg you, please wear less clothing. I want more fan-service."

Several loli lamias began to strip their clothes and show their nonexistent curves; leading the lolicon somewhere.

"Oh right, I wanted to check my game as well." 

The next moment, I and Gina was the only one in the room. Everything was quiet.

The oppai loli looked pretty down.

"It's like no one took me seriously, Sunbae. I don't like it..."

"Well, everyone has a different way to do things. Some prefer to take their time, slow and steady."

"I guess, I felt pathetic. Some time ago, it's like I'm on top of the world, as the Hunter's Association founder. 

...but in front of you and the others, I felt weak."

"Now, now." I sunk my face on her boobs and wrapped my hand around her frilly clothes.

"Hyahh!"

"If you want some respect, I can tell you as much you want, how beautiful and adorable you are. Your boobs felt so nice, and I love your penis so much."

"Sunbae...don't you only look at my body? What about..."

"I also like how you're formerly a guy with tons of experience--it made such a nice gap moe.

...and also that you love women a lot, right? You're really honest with your feelings, about wanting to be a cute girl."

"Yes, I love being a girl so much. When I want to calm down, I can just rub my own boobs. It's big and soft...it feels better when I jerk off as well."

"If you kept preparing for the worst, it's only going to torture you. 

Rather than blindly focusing on strength, shouldn't you think about what you want the most in life?"

"Mmm...I will try to relax."

"Good girl."

I released my hug and gave her a head pat.

"More...please call me a girl more...I want to be your little girl, especially since you look like one...I love your flat chest, undeveloped body, and huge penis; I love how you're so caring to me... "

Uuu...I love it when she lusted after me this much.

"Nn..."

"Chuu..."

It was just a light peck, but my cheeks felt so hot.

Her face was so beet red, and she smiled at me as, she walked away; covering her crotch and chest.

She was in tears.

"Umm...I'm going to wash my clothes. My breast and penis came...it felt too good, I almost passed out."

As she went out, she tripped on a lamia girl's tail and creamed all over her.

"Ehehe...Boss's girlfriend is so adorable...nice cum and breast milk as well."

Hmm...this place started to get weird.

I really should relax a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a while.
> 
> The thing I'm struggling the most is how the story's direction will took.
> 
> I guess I'll just go fuck it--make it relaxing and really gay.
> 
> my head's all stressed and tired to make sense of anything.


	37. Making Space

Let me tell you the reason I wanted to die.

I had so many things I was ungrateful for in this life.

Sometimes, it forced me to settle for the next best thing, even though it's clearly not what I'd be satisfied with.

That eventually, people will get old, ugly, and have their physical condition degrade.

That people have to work and get money, even if it means doing something they hate the most.

...and they also have to submit and tolerate individuals with power, just to survive, even if that person kept stomping on their dignity.

Some important things in life were just so hard to get, and you couldn't really live the way you want—not everything would work well.

The government sucks.

They were overrun by corrupt politicians who only looked for personal interests.

That somehow, I found healthy life torturous. 

I wanted to eat anything I want, and the exercises were so boring and pointless to me. 

...and many, many more I wanted to list.

I kept thinking—if only—but would it make a difference?

I guess so.

There's a reason why I hadn't yet killed myself.

...but I kept thinking that way when my efforts didn't bear any fruit, and I started to get tired of everything.

What if my efforts so far had been a lie?

I guess I would keep going, even if it would destroy myself. 

I couldn't live any other way.

I would shut this reality from my mind and just escape everything, live completely in my delusions.

Well, life wasn't so bad, if I didn't think about it. If I think only the good things, even if it's fictional, it will come true.

Think of it in the most vivid manner, as if I experienced it first-hand.

When it comes to worst, it's better than wallowing in self-torture. 

My life is already hard and unpleasant; I don't need any more despair to add.

Though I was just thinking—what if all of this despair and depression could be used for something good.

I was about to throw it all away. 

It's already the worst thing ever—might as well make use of it.

Yes...

I forgot about Papa.

I hope she's not lonely.

==

I found myself in the same grass plain. There's a plentiful of rainbow bulbs of light scattered across the air.

Papa still stood there; her leaves were lush in rainbow sheen, looking healthier than ever.

"Mirai, welcome back."

"Nn..."

I hugged her trunk. The warmth and chilly feeling intertwined in one, and it made my tears overflow.

"There...there..."

Her branch and soft leaves wrapped around me.

"Papa, I'm really sad, I want to live a happy life, but it hurts so much. 

It's like, someone really bad was trying to make my life a living hell."

I don't like it when things didn't go as I wanted or expected, for the worse.

No matter how hard I tried to ward my bad luck, it just kept coming back...

I don't want to act mature and compromise since it's the things 'beyond my control'. I want to whine and vent out everything--it's driving me crazy.

If only I had power, I wouldn't have to work, and able to be a happy, lazy loli.

Now I have to be like this, stuck forever—why do I have to suffer like this? I didn't do anything wrong--I never did.

I was always honest with my desires and what I wanted, why do they want me to suffer so much? It's so cruel.

It's even more unforgivable if they treated my pain as entertainment. 

"Papa, please save me...it hurts."

If only everything would go according to my way.

If only I could sleep all day, every single day, not having to worry about money and power.

This life is just not right.

...but I'm already out of steam. My body couldn't fight anymore, I just want it to be over.

I would whine, cry, and regress to a child until I get what I want. As long it works according to my standards, I don't care anymore.

"Mirai."

"Papa..."

"It's okay to whine and throw a tantrum, as much as you want—but if you don't tell me anything, I won't know what to do."

"I want to know if there's a way this life can end right away? I'm tired of living in this world, and I want a much, much better one. I don't think this place is for me, and I lost hope, in trying to improve it.

Their rules suck, and I'm all alone. I don't think people care about all the work I put. I'm not sure if they understand me either.

I know I'm just being wilful, about not being born with a diamond spoon, Papa."

If only I could be born in a much better environment.

No...

I don't think I wanted to be born and start all over again.

"Yes, in fact, you should end this miserable life right now, and wish for a much better one."

"...but, what if it didn't come true? What if I still wake up in the same bed, and have to go to work every morning?

I'm tired of all these failures, Papa...I don't want to be disappointed anymore, it's enough..."

"Then just stop giving any hope and make your own. Stop paying attention to your life. If you couldn't control it, abandon it.

You deserve something much, much better--my daughter. If you kept holding on to useless things, you won't have space for precious ones."

"Nn..."

Yes.

It's making room for something much better.

If my conviction is strong enough, reality will be anything I want.

Even so, what's perfect for today, may not be for tomorrow. I will always yearn for something more.

That's why, I'll make a habit of writing my deepest wishes, but I won't commit to it.

I will always go for the best thing.

==

I wanted to wake up to a different ceiling, in my loli body. 

Wearing cute little girl clothes, with a huge erection in my pants.

In this world, I won't ever feel lonely anymore. The moment I feel lonesome, my girls will be there, to comfort me.

I have all the riches and power I want; to indulge in the limitless pleasure of all kinds.

Not having to work or do anything; I can accomplish things without effort. 

I and my girls will be young and fit forever; not having to worry about diet, sickness, and death.

Everything will always turn right, easily.

I will abandon things outside my current control since I'm making space for things that truly matter.

That way, I will eventually control everything, instead of being an eternal victim.

Thanks, Papa.

You finally cured my addiction to gacha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the important climax of the main plot.
> 
> in the next chapters, i think i can focus more on Mirai-chan's relaxing journey, in her own world.
> 
> or at least, until i came up with something new about it.


	38. Precious

I just wanted to be honest right now.

For the longest time, I have an inner demon. 

It has something to do with writing stories for so long, yet I barely got the appreciation I wanted. 

What's most painful, no one really stuck to the end, unless it's a short story.

I wanted to rationalize things, saying well—I've done that too. I never really the one who sticks to stories 'til the end, unless I love it that much.

It still didn't make it less painful.

If I have to say, I'm not sure if I really enjoy writing stories in the first place.

I do enjoy reading them and I wanted to write something I can be satisfied with, but, if I have to experience such pain every time, it's probably time to quit.

No.

With my girls, I know I can work something out, so I won't be sad anymore, at least.

==

In my laptop, I tried to write the continuation of my novel. 

No one really reads it, but I wrote it 'cuz I love it.

It was a cultivation novel about a commoner named Xie Fan. Unlike other stories, I don't want it to be centered around fights or face-slapping. Nor competing with other Son of Heaven for legendary inheritances.

I just want to write about Xie Fan relaxing in the cultivation world, and taking things at his own pace.

He doesn't have to be the strongest and most domineering, but when it comes to enjoying life, there's no wrong in becoming the number one.

Heaven Wind city outskirts, Liangzhou Kingdom.

Xie Fan woke up to his mother's nagging and went downstairs.

"You're already twenty years old! If you're this lazy, you will never be successful. No one will ever marry you."

Xie Fan thought: "Why should I care about being successful? Why do I need to marry?

I could live under a roof and eat three times a day, isn't that enough?"

Finishing his meal, he picked up his hoe and went to the field. His father and younger brothers already worked their sweat.

They discussed the Evergreen Meadow Sect taking in new disciples.

It will have something called comprehension of martial arts, and how well you did against your peers. Basically theory quiz and practical exam.

Xie Fan had no interest in cultivation, that's why he never applied.

Ignoring his brothers' enthusiasm, he lost himself in farming, until it's lunchtime.

Since the farm was doing well, they could eat much better food than ordinary commoners. 

It was white rice, pork, and chicken soup with corn and radish. His father also had a few glasses of plum wine. 

The youngsters will get their pocket money, and able to spend the rest of the day doing as they please, as long they went back before dinner.

His younger brothers would train hard in martial arts, while Xie Fan visited his usual tavern to hear stories and enjoy the nice music.

He was known as the customer who would take hours just to drink cheap tea.

...but even the cheap tea was the most that his pocket money could afford.

There would be several young masters who like to frequent the tavern. Xie Fan rather enjoyed hearing them brag. Sometimes they're generous enough to buy him a drink or snack.

His favorite was Young Master Wen, the prodigal scion of the city lord. Not only he knew good stories, but he would also treat Xie Fan every time he listened. Plus, he's not arrogant and treated someone of lower status with respect.

People said it's a pity his cultivation was low since he's lazy. The other young masters could easily beat the shit outta him, if not for his status.

Xie Fan didn't care whether he's strong or weak. He just enjoyed listening to the young master, and he's easy to get along with. 

At the Tavern, he saw Young Master Wen once more; he immediately joined his table.

...but he noticed something off—the young master had a deep frown, but it ceased when Xie Fan was present.

"Good timing, brother Xie. Will you accompany me to Evergreen Meadow Sect as my servant?"

"Apologies, brother Wen. I am just a lowly farmer, I do not think I am capable."

"Who cares about that? You just have to attend to me every night."

Wait a minute...

This started to turn into a BL.

Oh well, if they're both girls, it's no problem.

"Sister Xie."

"Sister Wen."

When they both scissored in their Sect dwelling, they eventually made a breakthrough.

Err...the story was a bit...

"Sunbae."

There were knocks on my door, and Gina came in.

"Good timing, Gina. Since you're from the cultivation world, can you give this a read?"

When she looked at my laptop screen, she frowned, before she kept nodding while rubbing her boobs.

"Mmm, isn't this BL? Hmm...I think you should write the yuri scene in detail, Sunbae." 

"I mean, is it actually realistic enough?"

"Not sure if I remember, but larger Sects will use Talent Measurement Stele. It'd be a pain to test their aptitudes one by one when you could just touch the stone. They only use manual tests when it's a small and isolated Sect."

"I see..."

"...but the writing is pretty good. Maybe if Sunbae removes the abrupt switch and makes it like sound like a life experience, it'd be a nice read."

"Thank you so much, Gina, I love you."

It's been so long since someone showed so much care for my story. I went and hugged her right away, placing my head between her huge melons.

"Mmm...I'm just saying what I think. Do you have more of them?"

"I actually wrote for long, but most of them aren't really good."

"Don't say that," Gina squished my face in her pillows, and stroked my hair, "If you can keep writing for that long, it just makes it worth even more."

"Nn...I will show more."

I went back to my laptop, showing her a hentai site. It used to be where you could read premium doujins for free, but it all fell when the founder monetized it.

No...it already went to hell, when the site banned lolis. That's why I usually went to Panda for my daily fap.

Most people wouldn't know this site had a forum feature. I only knew them when my classmates in college mentioned them.

I would download Eroge from them, and get along in the forums. The site also had a writing section.

It's where my joy in posting stories began, but it's also where I felt sad, the first time I joined the writing contest. especially how I had a different idea of how writing was supposed to work.

I end up having a lot of scuffles, since they advocate writing 'beautifully', than those with an actual substance. I couldn't understand shit when I tried to read them. It made me rage so much, on how this stuff gets so much praise.

There's barely any traffic in the forum, and most people I knew had left the site.

...but my stories were still there.

"By the way, Gina—why do you come here for?"

I didn't realize she already pulled a chair and sat beside me. She wrapped my shoulders around her boob; my palm grabbed on her erection.

"I just want to chat with Sunbae."

"Nn..."

I typed my first story's title. It was about someone who failed to get into Medical School, and eventually got roped to a weird shenanigan with lots of fights, and eventually became a pile of things I couldn't even understand.

There's also a thread where I compiled the stories people would recommend, with the exception of their own work.

I also made compilations of my own work, including links to the long and short stories, contest entries, and one-shots. Something like a mini-portfolio.

...but most of them were just a random drabble where I wrote a bunch of nonsense and consider it done.

I wasn't sure if this would count as 'writing for long'. 

To think of it, most people who were interested to read more, never bothered to tell me back, how much they liked my other work.

...but Gina's eyes were practically shining.

"Wow, there's a lot, Sunbae—I will read it all."

"Take your time. Anyway, do you even have a PC at this point?"

"I don't need one, Terra-nim already downloaded your works. I can access it anytime. Wow, the first chapter's so funny...it's quite refreshing, The grammar could use some work, but it's a good story."

Ah, it's her AI partner. I forgot this world had novel-like elements as well.

"I forgot I wrote that--it's been so long."

"Even so, you're still so cute and innocent looking..."

"Uuu..."

"Hehe...Sunbae is the cutest."

"You too, you're such a cute loli..."

"Mou..."

"Ehehe..."

Gina flashed a bright, angelic smile, and squeezed my hands harder on her tits.

"It's really nice when we can keep talking, even though our bodies would make each other horny."

"Nn..."

While my dick was really hard, I like how we can talk casually like this. 

It's such moments, where I can ease my loneliness. Rather than just meeting with cute girls with no personality, and fuck like rabbits.

I told her the other sites. 

While I kinda forgot what my previous works were like, I still remember what sites host them, and my account name. 

"That's about all, I think."

"Thank you so much, Sunbae—now I have tons of good stories I can enjoy..."

"Well, I don't think..."

"Don't be like that! You have amazing talent in writing, don't let anyone else let you down!"

"Is it okay to think I am? A lot of Authors are better than me."

"Just because they're better doesn't mean you're not good! Not many can write for so long, and still able to make something enjoyable, and that's a fact, a statistical fact.

...and before you said, it's only my opinion—it's the same about the ones who bashed your stories, Sunbae. Do you think my opinion matters?"

"Of course, your opinion matters more, since you actually care about my work."

"Then it's settled! Since I say you're an amazingly talented Author, you are one."

"Nn...I am, an amazingly talented Author. I hope my work will help people achieve their dreams, and live a happy life."

"Don't say 'hope', use the present tense. Once more!"

I took a deep breath.

"I know, I have an amazing talent in writing, because of those who believed in me. I can reach this point since I'm not alone.

In all honesty, I don't give a fucking shit about the world who ignored my work, but I want the best to happen, for everyone who loves and appreciates my work, care about it, and stick onto the end.

While writing things I love the most is great, it's even better, to know I'm not alone, and there's someone who will always stand beside me, no matter what."

"That's the spirit, yay!" 

==

Since Gina's still here, I wanted to know more about her.

To make things fast, I typed Kim Sunjin in the search engine.

There were a lot of articles and tons of cute anime fanart. There's even a Blueddit solely dedicated to her.

One of the articles was about her 'coming out'. Even telling her parents who she was. It's really heartwarming, when her parents were okay, as long she took care of herself.

...and there's even leads, which surprisingly only consist of yuri and futanari action. I thought there'd be ugly bastards and other things I didn't like—thank goodness.

Knowing how famous she was, I was surprised my home didn't get any paparazzi.

"Well, no one could detect or enter that place unless Unnie or Sunbae lets them."

Since I didn't remember that function, I should thank Mitsun for protecting me.

"Ohohoho, I see my loli is calling for me."

This lolicon sat under the table; her hair turned silver and eyes to gold. She wore some scientist's outfit and spoke in a monotone voice.

While she looked like my favorite owl girl, she's too horny to fit.

For some reason, I wasn't surprised how she could get down here without my notice. 

"Doctor Mirai..."

Thea came with a blue hoodie and pigtail pink-hair; her horns and tail were gone. 

She brought a big slice of a strawberry cake.

Her boobs were too big to match, but she looked so cute, especially since she let her enormous cock out.

Oh right, I just remembered.

Thea's biggest kinks were cosplay and erotic roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I end up loving Gina a lot in this story.
> 
> This chapter made me think, that I should pour everything. My happiness, sadness--because it's one of the few moments that I could feel, that someone really cared, and wished the best for me.
> 
> Now I understand why a lot of people value friendship in stories.
> 
> ...and yeah, Mitsuki and Thea's cosplaying Ptilopsis and Blue Poison from Arknights; trying to do the table meme for a fun lewding.


	39. Euphoria

Erotic roleplay.

It was pretty fun.

"Hehe...Doctor? You've become a little girl?" 

Mitsun might nail her appearance, with the silver hair and bird-like golden eyes. Her outfit's also the same, but her personality's totally different.

The real character would be monotone, but her voice's velvety and so horny.

"Ara...look at this penis, such a little girl, but so big," she licked her lips, "Slurp...mhh...it's suffocating my throat, I love it...loli penis."

"Mmn..." 

Gina took her cock out and started to make long strokes. Her face's beet red and her gothic outfit started to have breast milk stains.

"It's okay. Feel free to take off your clothes."

"Sunbae, but there are so many girls here..."

"You're a girl, Gina--a cute girl. That penis, I love it."

"No...despite this lewd lactating breasts, I'm a guy..."

"Well, what if I told you, I might be a guy as well? Somehow, when thinking that we're both guys, even though we're cute lolis—I got really horny."

"No...Sunbae is a girl...but I'm excited. Can we be lesbians together?"

"Nn."

While Mitsun's sucking my cock, I started to lose restraint.

She's a guy...she's a guy, and when a guy looked like that, it made me so excited.

I got horny when a cute guy gets breast expansion until he looked just like a girl, with a hard, erect penis, and especially lactating boobs.

It's best when she became a futanari, like her.

Gina fondled her breasts and pussy. It was so cute when she mumbled, "I'm a girl--we're both girls, it's yuri. I love yuri..."

Her shaft started to blast precum, and she kept giving lewd looks to me, though she hesitated to lay her hands.

As such, I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my chest on her boobs.

Our face was so close.

Her hot breath's on me, and I felt her lips on mine.

Our tongues met, and it started to get rather hot and sweaty.

She truly felt like a girl.

Her womanly scent, her lewd body, and her nice erect penis and wet pussy.

My crotch was so hot when Mitsun kept deepthroating me while she fingered my slit. My insides wanted to cum from both ends.

Gina's hands went to my small chest and lifted my shirt. 

"Nn!"

It felt so good when she nommed on my nipples.

Something wet was flowing.

"Breast milk...no way...mmm..."

She couldn't stop sucking my nipples, and it's like my milk would be wrung dry.

Meanwhile, something wet started to trickle on my belly. When she finished sucking, her huge melons were in full view. Her nipples were pouring milk in real-time.

"No..."

The gesture of covering her breasts was really feminine. It made me want to fondle and squeeze them even more.

"Sunbae, please...suck it...uuu...I want to cum."

Her whole body was like an erogenous zone. 

"Nn..."

She let go of her hand, and it went to her shaft and pussy. With her melons open, I tried to cop a feel.

"Ahnnn..."

She started to furiously stroke her cock when I squeezed one boob while sucking the other.

The streams of milk started to get violent, the closer she's to creaming.

The thumping sound of her cock, and wet sloshing noises of her pussy. 

My wet, smacking noise when I couldn't stop drinking her milk.

...and as if knowing I was near my limit, Mitsun sucked hard while she hit some part on my pussy, that caused me to let go.

"Ahh!"

Gina and I let out long moans in unison. Her hot cum splattered over me while Mitsun's warm mouth took in my cock milk.

My legs started to give in as my pussy kept spewing juices.

This oppai loli kept spraying me with her cum and breast milk. I already felt full of her breast milk, but it showed no sign of running out. I nearly choked due to her intense burst as her cock erupted.

I got creampied over and over.

It was a nice cum bath, since Gina's so beautiful, with her nice penis. 

"Sunbae..."

When she held up her palm, filled with cum, with such lewd expression and drank it—I got erect again.

Although Mitsun stopped sucking and instead watched us busy with milking each other.

While I was still horny, my dick hurts.

"Aww..."

I guess she's the same as well. Though it didn't stop her licking the remains of cum on my cock.

"Yummy...a girl's penis is the best, hehe..."

She didn't get with the blowjob since her penis seemed about to burst again.

"Mmm...please don't suck my penis...I'd feel so good, I might die...uuu..."

Despite saying that, tears started to fill her eyes.

"Don't kiss it as well. Ahh...haa--don't gather it on your palms and drink it, too erotic...no...hyahh...so cute...I love you...

She passed out while ejaculating all over her nude breasts, though she looked so blissful.

The entire time, she didn't have underwear.

I patted her head, "Don't push yourself too hard."

"Mmm...Mirai-nim's cock, in my pussy...no, I'm getting pregnant...zzz..."

Her sleeptalk was terrible, although I was happy.

"Her body had too much stimulation."

Hearing the voice, I just remembered a certain dragon maid.

I felt sorry she was left out.

"Lil miss, who said I only watched?"

That's when I noticed the naked lamia girls all over the floor, drenched in fountains of sweet cum.

"Oh dear, I guess we had to clean up."

With her flick, the lewd juices went poof.

Mitsun and her also went back to the usual look.

"Thea, do you still want to..."

"Not now, lil' miss." she crossed her arms, "We can have some orgy after we finished whatever the lewd loli has in store."

"Nn..."

==

In this kind of situation, it's normal to see girls fucking each other all day. 

They look so ravishing and we're all so horny.

That night, I slept with Gina in the same bed.

"Sunbae, if you're really a guy...I felt better somehow. I mean, I'm not a real girl, and I was so nervous when I'm with the cute girls. I'm afraid they'll find someone like me disgusting."

"Nah. If you're this beautiful, with such nice boobs and penis, they'd even love it."

"Mmm...I want to be pretty as well, but there's something nice when I think of myself as a guy...especially if I look like this. When I have such lovely breasts and a cute face, instead of a hard chest and boring face—I felt so euphoric. 

My curves and vagina—it made me so happy."

"I guess people call it a gender euphoria. When you're repressing things too much because you're afraid that no one will understand you."

"...and I kept on that for more than five hundred years. I'm not sure how I could stand it. Perhaps it's because I need to fight all the time, and admitting I wanted to become a girl breeds my inner demon." 

She lowered her voice, "To be honest, there's a lot of men, and if a girl lost a fight, they might be raped and humiliated--I really hate such things. 

Rather than becoming a girl, I'd rather stay I was, instead of being raped by these people in the future.

It's so ironic that I got close to you since you felt like someone similar to me, Sunbae. To be honest, I don't understand girls at all. Despite being around them for so long in the cultivation world, I still looked at them as foreign creatures.

...but somehow, I felt I can understand you."

"Ahem...well, I'm not sure if I understand girls either. I just think it's more about the person than the gender itself.

When I treated her as one of myself, it became easier, but I'm mostly motivated because of yuri."

"Yuri, huh...I wonder if we can be considered a lesbian couple?"

"All I know, we're horny for each other, but didn't penetrate for some reason."

"Ahaha..."

The light was dim.

It's the sleeping lamp, with a cozy aromatics on the bedside table.

Gina was silent the entire time.

I turned and hugged my pillow, and I felt her soft boobs as she cuddled me.

"Mmm..."

We kissed again.

I felt our penises getting hard.

If we fucked right now, I don't think we could stand the next morning.

So yeah, goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's much better when I turned my brain off, and not having to care about the plot.
> 
> ...but yeah, I think Mirai and Gina won't just lewd each other. When the oppai loli opened up, she'd be really thirsty for cute girls, especially Mirai.
> 
> I'm thinking of just going for poly-am. Kinda feel bad for Mitsun, but I can only write according to mood now.


	40. A Place to Belong

What lies beneath the lamia village wasn't something I expect.

I've seen it before, several times.

My Father...

My other self was hugging the tree, with her eyes closed. 

She was crying.

There was no one beside me; not even Mitsuki, Gina, or Thea. 

Something inside urged me to step forward. Atop these sacred clearing, with rainbow mists wafting.

The closer I was, the more I wanted to cry. 

Soon, my other self's thoughts become clearer.

"Papa. I really don't want to do anything anymore.

Life's just so tiring, having to work every day and getting mocked by my colleagues for the slightest incompetence.

I really want to sleep and play games all day, not having to mind about money or bad things happening."

"Are you really tired because of work? 

Isn't it because you played three gacha games and get stressed from bad luck?"

"Well...it doesn't change the fact, I don't feel comfortable with work."

"My daughter, tell me."

"I just don't like working. I hate having to wake up from my nice dreams and interact with hateful people.

If only there's a way..."

"Of course, we will find the way."

"Is it okay, if I only know how to whine?"

"Whining is a good thing. You can tell what things are wrong.

...but the main issue is, that you're afraid to ask and not confident if you're good enough."

"I find it impossible to trust others anymore."

"Always be optimistic, my daughter. There are many kinds of people. If you know what kind of person you want to be with, it's going to be easy.

It's the most important key, because deep down, I know, you're the loneliest of them all."

"What kind of person...well."

Tears started to pour out.

"I'm tired of being judged, Papa." she started to sob, "I want someone to listen and help me. I want someone able to pull me from this mess. So I could live cozily, forever.

I can't do this alone, since there's no one supporting me."

"It's alright. There's no need to torture yourself anymore. Think, that the right person is always here, and more will be coming.

You may not notice it, but we care about you. That's why you can unwind yourself and cry your hearts out."

"What if the person never comes? What if I'm alone again?"

"Just because you don't feel them, does not mean they're not supporting you. Try noticing them, the ones in the shadow, that always strive to better your life.

Notice them, talk to them, care about them."

"Nn..."

Deep down, I thought.

Am I annoying? Can I be overindulgent and whiny like this?

Yes, I can. Because they will accept my childishness and tantrum, no matter what it is. 

I'm free to let myself loose, all I wanted.

...and they demand nothing in return, even if I didn't notice them.

"Can I really do this?"

Of course, you definitely will make it!

"Like, right now, can I really be a loli? What if you folks lied to me, and I'm still in this world?

What if I'm tired of saying, that everything needs process, and get impatient and ungrateful, even feel betrayed, because my unrealistic demands weren't meet in a short time?

I thought you folks are omnipotent and able to remake reality in a matter of minutes."

"You're not wrong, but did you ever think--why does it take so long? 

Because you're not trying to help yourself."

"How can I help myself?"

"Just be honest, and never bottle everything up. You're never alone. There's always us, who will accept everything. If you can help yourself, the entire universe will lend their hand."

"Sounds painful."

"The first step is always the hardest one, especially where and how do you step in.

...but you already took the first step recently, by admitting that you're lonely, and you'll talk honestly to us."

"Mmm..."

"It's normal to lose hope, when you already attempt it so many times, for over a decade.

...but now, you're going to make it, because we're here. You're no longer alone.

That's why, it's okay to start believing in others, and they'll also believe that you'll definitely succeed."

"I will...believe...in them."

"Now, feel free to rest. Don't worry—if you feel lonely, we will always open ourselves up for a talk.

Sleep well, my daughter."

==

It's been a while since I woke up crying.

When I was on the verge of breaking apart, this person came to mind.

Mitsun.

She was the only one besides my bed.

"If you're asking about Gina and Thea, they went and called me. My loli, it's okay...I'm all ears. It's okay to cry, there's no one around but us."

"Yes."

For the longest time, I'm afraid of people judging me. That I'm overly whiny and childish, and lazy.

It's really hard when I couldn't be myself and have to abide by what's morally acceptable.

That's why, I can no longer write at sites with a rating or review system, or when I couldn't even moderate the comments. When the site rules also forbid certain things, which made me unable to write whatever I want.

Like sexual things between underaged girls and onee-san, or between underaged girls.

I'm afraid people will judge me as a pedophile, because I love lewding lolis. 

Some people could just say, grow a thick skin, but I just can't.

I couldn't say that it was fine if I was hurting inside.

Not being able to say what I want, hurts even more.

I hate to admit, but I might be a pedophile. I'm attracted to young and undeveloped bodies, underage or not. 

While I prefer loli baba, I got excited about a young girl's body as well, especially if they had a nice personality and open to sex.

That's why I wanted to be a little girl as well.

...but is there anything wrong with that? 

"No, it's not wrong." Mitsun crossed her arms, saying it in a matter-of-fact tone.

There's something like child marriage, and as long both parties loved one another, it should be good enough.

I'm tired of being labeled as a child molester because I despise forcing my desires against their consent.

I hate society for making up these kinds of rules, that end up isolating me.

...but there are many kinds of societies.

Just because I don't belong in one, I can just go to the other. 

I don't have to tailor myself to suit my environment.

I will speak my thoughts, as free as I can. 

"Umu." 

"Also, Mitsun...thanks for always being with me. It's such a nice thing, being able to say what's in my mind, without the fear of being judged."

"Well, I have to admit, it's kinda boring though. You're just telling me your usual self."

"That..."

"...but it's much better than seeing you cry, my loli. Are you alright now?"

"Nn."

"Yay."

My father was right. 

In order to not be alone, I must be honest with people I care about, and trust in them, with my everything.

What if they betray me?

Of course not.

From what I've experienced so far, people distanced themselves because they knew my true self, and they found it disgusting.

...but Mitsun was different.

She accepted me as I am, and understood me. 

That's why she's a good friend.

"No, I'm being friend-zoned! Waaaaaaaaah!"

I didn't mean that, silly.

"Hehe, the fact you can joke around means you're better now."

Nn.

==

"The disturbance's pretty much gone, Sunbae."

"Ey."

I was nibbling on the fruit parfait Thea served this morning, it's a bit sweet, but I love it.

"So, what are you going to do, you lewd loli?" Mitsun made a smug face while poking Gina's huge melons.

Instead of covering it, she let the lolicon played around, and let a cute moan, "Hyahh..."

Her penis also started to get hard, it poked against her lolita skirt.

"I thought you'd at least dodge or something." Mitsun went to thinking pose, "Do you have something in your mind?"

The loli fidgeted, and her penis got even bigger, "Umm...Unnie, I want to tell Sunbae...I actually had a crush. For more than five hundred years, I long to see her so much, but I just couldn't get my courage.

I want to know if my feelings would change when I see her again. In my last life, she died so early, before I could even settle down—I couldn't love other women before I meet you girls..."

Mitsun didn't seem to show any interest but continue to elbow her boobs.

"Is she a loli though?"

"No...ahnnn..."

Hearing the question, I couldn't help but ask.

"Did she have a penis or two?"

"Sunbae, just how much are you obsessed with a girl's penis?"

"I'm just curious."

"Ahem..."

Thea pushed the food trolley to the dining room, adding another parfait for Gina and Mitsun, since they asked for seconds, while I ordered a mango pudding.

I was just taking my time, since her food was so scrumptious, I wish to savor every bite.

"Well...she's just a normal girl, so I don't think she has one. Though it's partly because of her, I kinda desired to be a girl."

"Fumu." Mitsun nodded several times.

Thea just stood in the back, with a proper maid posture, but her penis was erect—it's even bigger than Gina.

As for mine, it made my pants stuffy so I took it off. I could feel everyone's gaze on my exposed rod, and it made me horny.

Although Gina was still composed, probably since we already stroked each other before.

"I haven't met such a nice person before. When we're in school, she's always been helpful, and she protected me against bullies.

She's so beautiful and kind—it made me jerk off to her several times."

"If she has two penises, maybe she'll jerk off to you twice as much," I added.

"Even so, it's not possible to be together, since she only loves girls. While we stayed friends, it hurts not being able to get closer. She's the only girl who made me feel this way, aside from Sunbae..."

My cheeks got hot.

"Uuu..."

"It made me thought, it might be nice if I could be a girl, so she could love me. 

...but you knew my original appearance. It's not cute, even if I get hormone therapy and have my penis removed."

"No!"

The notion alone made me shout.

"I feel the same way, Sunbae. I love my penis so much, even now. Better than my huge lactating boobs, pussy, and loli looks. 

I'm just scared if she'll accept me if I have a penis...and that I was a former man."

"What guy? I only see a loli with a lewd body...I bet you'd jerk yourself to a mirror until it's filled with milk!" Mitsun started to get horny.

"I could only see you like a girl, Gina-chan. If you wanted me to refer to you as a guy, it's okay."

"Mmm...I prefer being treated like a lesbian girl. Even when I became like this, I realize I lust for women a lot more. It's like I couldn't live without cute girls."

"I don't think a lot of people could. Waifu is love, waifu is life." 

While my voice's kinda monotone, I tried to express my enthusiasm.

"I like this kind of relationship when every girl can love one another, and not being committed. To tell you the truth, I kind of want to marry you a lot of time, Sunbae. I want to be your wife, while you can be my wife or husband...I got really excited when such a cute loli will enter my pussy...uuu..."

Her penis got so big, it popped over her skirt—it was so meaty.

"No...don't look...my breasts are going to overflow."

Thea sighed and handed us a room key, but Gina held her palm.

"I will endure..." although she started gripping her penis, "Umm...in in short, I will meet her, in this form. If she wants a committed one-one relationship, then I won't pursue her any longer. 

I want to be with you girls, where we can be free to do lewd things."

There's already so much precum; a lot of sexual frustration must be pent up over five hundred years.

"Got it. I think it'd be better if you visit her with your penis erect. You look so pretty, and with such a nice penis, I bet no one wanted to date men anymore."

"Umm...I'm technically a man, Unnie..."

"Right, right...my cute sister. You're a man among men, and I hope all men were cute girls like you." she patted the oppai loli's head and stroked her silver hair.

"I don't think that's how it works, but I'm into lesbian gender-benders...ahem, we got sidetracked. I'm off now..."

As she went for the door, I remembered something.

"Wait."

"Sunbae?"

"Want me to teleport you somewhere?"

"Can you directly go to this address in Joseon? It's so embarrassing being here in the open, especially when I'm about to cum." 

I went to Thea, who gave me a thumbs up. 

With her flick, this adorable nymphomaniac loli went poof. 

...and it suddenly got rather lonely.

"You're really fond of that girl, my loli. I don't mind if you make her your wife. I think both of you got along so well." 

Mitsun sat beside me and pushed her boobs at my face.

Wrapping her hands around my back, she rubbed my shoulders, "You must have it hard. I'm so sorry, I don't know you're so alone, all this time."

While Thea lowered her maid gown and squeezed her breasts into a cup, "Lil' miss, I hope this will make you feel better. You can drink from my penis and ram my pussy as well."

"Nn..."

While the initial business was gone, I still had lots of things I wanted to do here.

I want to ease my loneliness, by knowing them better and doing lewd things.

I hope my penis wouldn't hurt too much, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a good point to stop for now. 
> 
> I might write a continuation but it'd mostly be a lots of sex, since the plot's pretty much starting to settle down.
> 
> I want to experiment with my other fetishes, so I'll focus on my other projects in the meantime.


End file.
